5 Countries, 5 Loves, 5 Wars
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Di saat perang datang dan akan merenggut semuanya, cinta tumbuh dalam masa-masa sulit dan penuh dengan pertumpahan darah. Akankah cinta tetap bertahan dalam cobaan yang tiada henti? Ataukah mereka akan menyerahkan cinta itu begitu saja? Multiple Pairing Akan HIATUS selama 6 bulan untuk dirombak
1. Republic of Water

5 Countries, 5 Loves, 5 Wars

Summary: Disaat perang datang dan akan merenggut semuanya, cinta tumbuh dalam masa-masa sulit dan penuh dengan pertumpahan darah. Akankah cinta tetap bertahan dalam cobaan yang tiada henti? Ataukah mereka akan menyerahkan cinta itu begitu saja?

Warning: Human name used, war scene, OC!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekazu ; Story & other character – Star-BeningluvArthur

Main Pairing: Russia X China – Ivan B. X Wang Y. Slight Japan X China – Kiku H. X Wang Y.

Chapter 1: Republic of Water

Water, tahun 45, bulan 24, hari 18

-Ivan's POV-

Aku menatap kearah pegunungan Oceaena yang menutupi pandanganku ke laut Morskoĭ Les dari serambi gedung kemiliteran. Hari ini salju turun deras dan angin bertiup kencang. Tak peduli bahwa hari ini merupakan hari besar untuk setiap senior yang akan mendapat kenaikan pangkat. Satu lagi hari yang dingin dan penuh salju.

"Semua telah menunggu Anda, Jenderal." Sebuah suara membuatku mengalihkan pandangan. Mata violetku bertemu dengan mata hijaunya. "Aku tahu, da~" jawabku singkat. Aku berjalan melewatinya. Ia memberi hormat saat aku berjalan tepat didepannya. "Ah, Toris, apa kau sudah menemukan Wang Yao?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Aku pun kembali berjalan lalu masuk kedalam gedung.

-End of Ivan's POV-

Lapangan pelantikan

Kembali hari yang sangat dingin di Oceaena, Water. Alam daerah kutub dari Naturevalley ini memang tak pernah mengasihani siapapun. Selalu saja dingin dan membekukan. Bahkan sepatu boot militer terpaksa terendam dalam tebalnya tumpukkan salju sedalam 14 senti. Namun, keadaan itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan hari ini. Yah, bagi semua senior tingkat 4. Mereka rela berdiri dalam terpaan salju dan angin yang menusuk tulang demi emblem itu.

"Wang Yao dari Horizonè, dengan hasil akhir 789, memasuki lapangan pelantikan. Barisan diistirahatkan." Satu orang pertama terpanggil. Ia, yang siap untuk menerima emblem itu dan menjadi senior tingkat 3. Dialah Wang Yao. Terdengar suara para Kapten yang menjadi pemimpin barisan memberi aba-aba untuk istirahat ditempat.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti, untuk mendapat kehormatan itu. Sambil mencuri pandang ke arah 45 orang petinggi militer negaranya yang berdiri tegap dalam balutan seragam biru tua dengan sabuk dan high neck berwarna biru muda. Namun, yang diapandangnya, bukanlah orang-orang itu. Namun emblem yang tersemat di dada kanan mereka. Emblem kemiliteran Water. Emblem bertuliskan 'BG' sampai 'HG' berjejer rapi mulai dari ujung panggung hingga ujung panggung lainnya. "Brigadir Jenderal Ivan Braginski dan Letnan Kolonel Toris Laurianitis memasuki lapangan pelantikkan."

Sesampainya di tengah lapangan, tepatnya didepan podium penyerahan kenaikkan pangkat, seorang brigadir jenderal menghampirinya dibuntuti oleh seorang letnan kolonel. Ivan membawa buku janji jabatan, sedangkan Toris membawa sebuah kotak bludru besar. 'Aku harus siap, aru! Jangan sampai aku gugup, aru!' batinnya. "Sebelum saya melantik anda, da. Apakah anda siap untuk dilantik sebagai senior tingkat 3 dalam kemiliteran Water, da? Karena pelantikkan berhubungan dengan keamanan negara. Dan pelantikkan ini, seutuhnya akan disaksikan bukan hanya oleh semua yang hadir disini, namun juga oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa." tanya Ivan.

Dengan mantap Yao menjawab, "Saya siap, aru!" jawab Yao. Sang brigadir jenderal hanya tersenyum, namun auranya sangat mengintimidasi. "Baiklah, ikuti ucapanku, da. Dengan ini saya.." kata sang brigadir jenderal. "Dengan ini saya..." kata Yao.

"Bersumpah setia.."

"Bersumpah setia.."

"Untuk menjalankan setiap tugas sebagai senior tingkat 3..."

"Untuk menjalankan setiap tugas sebagai senior tingkat 3..."

"Sampai akhir dari masa jabatan atau..."

"Sampai akhir dari masa jabatan atau..."

"Sampai kemiliteran memberikan jabatan baru..."

"Sampai kemiliteran memberikan jabatan baru..."

Ivan berbalik ke arah Toris. Mengambil kotak emblem kemiliteran itu darinya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada senior tingkat 4 bernama Wang Yao itu. "Dengan ini, engkau kunyatakan dan kulantik menjadi senior tingkat 3." Katanya mengakhiri. Yao menerima kotak emblem itu, lalu membawanya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya diangkat ke kepala, menyatakan hormat pada Ivan. Ivan membalasnya, ia pun kembali dalam keadaan siap. "Senior tingkat 3 Wang Yao meninggalkan lapangan upacara. Senior tingkat 4..." Orang kedua dan seterusnya dipanggil.

Namun, entah kenapa, sepasang mata violet itu tak bisa melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya. Yang perlahan menjauh dari dirinya.

.

-Sesaat setelah pelantikan-

Keramaian terdengar diseluruh penjuru lapangan. Suara orang berbincang selalu tertangkap telinga. Yao yang sedari tadi mencari teman lama sekaligus rekan baiknya, Kiku Honda, hampir kelelahan sampai..., "Yao-san!" suara Kiku terdengar dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik. Namun saat ia berjalan mendekati Kiku, dua tangan besar merengkuhnya. "Ikut denganku sebentar ya, da~"

Seorang itu menggendongnya. Ia memberontak. Tentu saja! Ia seorang senior tingkat tiga 3! "Lepaskan aku, aru! Lepaskan aku!" katanya. Ia dibawa ke pinggir lapangan. Jauh dari keramaian. Perlahan, ia diturunkan. "Ah, maafkan aku, da~ Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut, da~" Ivan menenangkannya.

Yao berbalik dan melihat seorang Brigadir Jenderal yang melantiknya "Ah, maafkan saya, Pak! Saya tidak tahu..." namun sebuah jari telunjuk mengatupkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa, da~ Aku mengerti. Yah, langsung ke topiknya saja ya, da~ Sebenarnya aku ingin kau bergabung dengan pasukan khusus Water. Jika kau menerima tawaranku ini, kau bisa hadir di kamp militer distrik 4 jam 8 minggu depan. Hanya itu, da~" kata Ivan. "Oh, iya, namaku Ivan Braginski, da~ kau tak perlu memanggilku 'Pak' lagi. Aku masih muda, da~ Kolkolkolkolkolkol" Yao mundur dua langkah karena aura hitam dari seorang petinggi militer di depannya. Ia menelan ludah, "Errr..., s-senang b-b-bertemu Anda, Brigadir Jenderal Ivan Braginski..." kata Yao. Ivan menatapnya serius. Lalu tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah Ivan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang, Yao terduduk lemas di atas tanah bersalju, "Aku yakin penderitaanku akan jauh lebih berat..."

.

Keesokan harinya di Asrama Senior Tingkat 3

"Yao-san!" suara Kiku tertangkap telinga Yao. Yao berbalik dan mendapati Kiku berlari kearahnya. Grab! Kiku memeluknya. "Yao-san..., kemana saja kau kemarin? Aku tidak dapat menemukanmu dimanapun! Tahu-tahu kau sudah disini pagi ini..." kata Kiku sambil tetap memeluk Yao. Kedua pipi Yao merona. "Maafkan aku, aru..." kata Yao sambil membalas pelukkan Kiku dengan malu-malu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kiku melonggarkan pelukkannya. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi Yao-san..." kata Kiku sambil menggenggam tangan Yao erat. Sangat erat. Yang tangannya digenggam hanya bisa blushing parah sampai,

"Kiku, kau sudah jadi Letnan 2, aru.." katanya. Kiku terdiam. Ya, tadi malam, seorang Letnan Kolonel bernama Toris Laurianitis mengangkatnya menjadi ajudan sekaligus Letnan 2. "Ah..., iya." Jawabnya kikuk. Namun tanpa disangka Yao memberi hormat pada Kiku. Tentu saja Kiku jadi tambah kikuk. Setelah Yao kembali dalam posisi siap, ia berkata, "Jadilah pemimpin yang hebat."

.

Water, Camp Militer Distrik 4, tahun 45, bulan 28, hari 25

Ivan bergegas memasuki gedung utama Camp Militer Distrik 4. Gara-gara Toris bangun kesiangan, ia pun juga bangun kesiangan. Ia mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan sejak tiba di depan gerbang . "Kalau kau telat bangun lagi, aku akan menghukummu, da~ Jangan sampai pipaku kotor lagi gara-gara bekas darahmu, da~" katanya tenang dengan senyum innocent bernada mengintimidasi.

Toris membuka pintu besi didepannya. "Semuanya, BERSIAP!" katanya lantang. Semua senior yang ada di sana langsung berbaris di kiri dan kanan dengan masing-masing dua barisan. Setelah itu, mereka kompak memberi hormat pada Ivan. Sedangkan Ivan hanya tersenyum sambil menambah aura kejamnya. "SIAP, GRAK!"

"Baiklah, yah, pertama aku cuma bisa mengatakan selamat datang ke pelatihan militer khusus, da~ Aku harap, selama 6 bulan ini, kalian bisa tahan dengan pelatihan ini. Jika tidak, kalian bisa mengundurkan diri sewaktu-waktu, da~ Mengerti?" kata Ivan memberi kata sambutan. Sebetulnya bukan sambutan, malah seperti ancaman.

"Baiklah, baris pertama, hadap kiri kanan, GRAK!" Serentak semua mengikuti. "Baris kedua hadap kiri kanan, GRAK!" baris kedua pun mengikuti. "MERAPAT!" Dua barisan di kiri dan kanan itu akhirnya bergabung dalam 4 barisan. "Ikuti aku!" Toris menggiring mereka keluar. Ivan memperhatikan dari samping barisan. Saat 4 barisan itu keluar, ia mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Namun, tak ada sosok itu... Tak ada mata coklat dan tubuh kecilnya itu.

.

Di stasiun distrik 4

-Kiku's POV-

Aku baru sampai di stasiun. Jarak stasiun dengan camp masih 4 kilo lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk naik kendaraan, jadi kuputuskan untuk berlari ke sana. Pesan dari Mayor Jenderal Igor Swachrovskii harus segera kusampaikan. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa Light akan memulai penyerangannya...

_Flashback_

"_Honda!" sebuah suara memanggil. Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat Mayor Jenderal Igor Swachrovskii berjalan mendekatiku. Aku memberi hormat. "Kau anak buah Toris bukan?" tanya beliau. Aku mengiyakan. "Sampaikan ini kepadanya. Maksudnya pada Braginski. Kau tahu kan Ivan Braginski? Light telah memulai serangan pertamanya di perbatasan. Kita harus mengirim pasukan tambahan secepatnya. Dan katakan pada Braginski untuk memimpin pasukannya ke perbatasan sekarang juga. Kau bisa menemukan Braginski di camp militer distrik 4" Katanya. Aku mengangguk, berusaha mengingat semua yang dikatakan oleh seorang Mayor Jenderal di hadapanku ini._

_Setelah memberi hormat lagi pada beliau, aku pun pergi ke stasiun kota. Memesan kereta tercepat ke distrik 4. Aku terus mengingat informasi penting itu sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali aku membalas hormat beberapa senior tingkat 6 yang sedang dipindah tugaskan ke distrik 4. Perjalanan selama 1 jam pun akhirnya mengantarku ke distrik 4._

_Flashback End_

Aku baru menempuh jarak 2 kilo. Masih ada 2 kilo lagi untuk ditempuh. Ahh..., bisa-bisa informasi ini terlambat disampaikan. "Letnan Honda!" ada yang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke arah belakang. Ada sebuah truk militer yang mengangkut senior tingkat 6 ke camp militer. "Kami mendengar anda disini, Letnan Honda. Anda bisa ikut kami ke camp." Kata seorang dari mereka. Aku mengangguk dan berterimakasih. Paling tidak, informasi ini bisa sampai lebih cepat.

-End of Kiku's POV-

.

Kembali Camp Militer Distrik 4

Ivan benar-benar kecewa karena Yao tidak datang hari itu. Ia segera menelepon Markas Utama Kemiliteran Water di Oceaena. Berharap akan ada penjelasan yang cukup diterima olehnya untuk menjelaskan mengapa Yao tidak datang. Di hologram ear-cellphone-nya, ia menyentuh tulisan Bagian Komunikasi Oceaena. "Dengan Bagian Komunikasi Markas Utama Kemiliter-" jawab seseorang diujung sana sesaat setelah telepon di angkat. "Dimana Wang Yao?"

-Ivan's POV-

"Brigadir Jenderal! Pesan dari Mayor Jenderal Swachrovskii!" Suara Toris membuatku menoleh padanya. "Dari Mayjend Swachrovskii, da? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku. Toris menoleh kearah Letnan dua dibelakangnya. Letnan dua itu maju, lalu memberi hormat padaku.

"Lapor, Pak. Pesan dari Mayor Jenderal Igor Swachrovskii. Light telah mencapai perbatasan dan menyerang pangkalan perbatasan. Anda diminta untuk segera memimpin pasukan tambahan yang akan dikirim kesana. Laporan pesan dari Mayor Jenderal Igor Swachrovski, selesai." Katanya.

"Siapa namanya, Toris?" tanyaku. Toris meliriknya, "Ia Letnan dua Kiku Honda dari camp militer distrik 11, jenderal." Jawabnya. "Siapkan pasukanmu Kolonel, kita berangkat ke perbatasan Raindrop sekarang. Kabari Letnan Kolonel Mitchel Rekrovan di camp militer distrik 1 dan Brigadir Jenderal Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson di camp militer kota Horizonè untuk membantu kita."

"Tidak perlu Braginski." Kami menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. "Aku sudah dapat kabar itu dari Mayor Jenderal Swachrovskii" ternyata Samuel sudah datang bersama Mitchel dan anak buahnya. Di lengan mereka, terikat bendera Water. Berlatar belakang biru tua dan biru muda, melambangkan lautan luas.

"Hmm..., baiklah, kita bicarakan strateginya di dalam." Kataku.

-End of Ivan's POV-

.

Ruang rapat

"Jadi, jika kita bisa sampai di sini sore ini, kita bisa melakukan serangan di malam hari, da." Suara Ivan terdengar dari dalam ruangan rapat strategi itu. Rapat itu dihadiri Ivan, dan Letkolnya, Toris, dan Toris menyuruh Kiku untuk bergabung. Samuel dan Mitchel karena mereka mempunyai pasukan tambahan untuk pasukan Ivan. "Izin untuk memberi pendapat, Jenderal." Kata seorang berpangkat Letnan Kolonel, Ivan mengangguk.

"Menurut saya, akan lebih baik jika kita menggunakan taktik gerilya, Jenderal." Katanya. Ivan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertuju ke arah peta besar di atas meja. "Siapa namamu, Letkol?" tanya Ivan.

"Firmansyah. Jono Firmansyah. Kakek saya adalah penduduk di bumi. Tepatnya di Indonesia. Kakek saya pernah bercerita tentang keberanian para pejuang revolusioner Indonesia dalam melakukan taktik gerilya. Taktik itu sendiri merupakan taktik yang cukup mudah, namun dibutuhkan ketelitian. Caranya adalah, kita harus bisa menyusup ke dalam kemah utama mereka. Jika mereka menyerang perbatasan Raindrop, saya yakin, mereka pasti membangun tenda di desa Bulb. Karena desa itu yang paling dekat dengan perbatasan Water dan Light."

Semua terdiam. Samuel tersenyum bangga terhadap Letkolnya yang satu ini. "Tapi kapan kita akan menyusup?" tanya Toris. Letkol Jono Firmansyah menjawab dengan pasti, "Saat mereka sudah bergerak untuk menyerang kota Raindrop."

.

.

TBC to next Chapter

.

.

**A/N: Yah! Ini adalah fic saya ke..., ah saya lupa... Fic ini saya ambil berdasarkan novel yang sedang saya tulis. Naturevalley adalah sebuah palnet di galaksi Andromeda. Di fic ini, kejadiannya udah tahun 2xxx yang teknologinya udah maju banget. Oh iya, planet itu (dibayangan saya) berevolusi 2 tahun lebih lambat daripada bumi. Namun dengan waktu rotasi yang sama yaitu 24 jam. Bentuknya sama seperti bumi, dengan udara dan SDA yang super banyak. Dan disini, saya tambahkan banyak OC karena saya bingung mau masukan negara mana. Ini saya udah masukkan 4 negara lho ya. Tenang, next chapter bakalan seru karena ada adegan perangnya. Taktik gerilya disini saya ambil dari taktik perang dari film Darah Garuda. Untuk yang ngaku orang Indonesia harus lihat. Tuh film gila banget ceritanya! Keren! Nasionalisme dan Patriotismenya tinggi banget...**

**Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson kembali saya masukkan di fic ini setelah sebelumnya saya masukkan di Alles von zum Geburtstag, meine liebe chapter 2. Mitchel Rekrovan asli punya saya! Igor swachrovskii juga. Yang penasaran sama bentuk emblem kemiliteran Water dan benderanya, saya juga bisa uploadkan.**

**OK, sekian dari saya, tetap read and review dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya...**

**DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAKU!**


	2. Republic of Water: The War

Chapter 2

Introducing: Ughuar Mayskur - Mongolia

.

.

.

"Saat mereka sudah bergerak untuk menyerang kota Raindrop." kata Jono. Semua teperangah. Lalu..

BRAK! Letkol Mitchel menggebrak meja. "APA KATAMU?! BERGERAK SAAT MEREKA MENYERANG RAINDROP? ITU SAMA SAJA MENYERAHKAN RAINDROP PADA MEREKA!" katanya. Walaupun mendapat kecaman keras, Letkol Jono tetap tenang, dan menjawab, "Letkol Rekrovan, apakah anda lupa satu hal? Raindrop bukanlah kota sembarangan yang dengan mudah bisa ditaklukan. Kota Raindrop, dikelilingi oleh 5 distrik militer intelejen. Camp militer kotanya pun tak bisa diremehkan, jadi-"

"Maksudmu kita harus percaya pada kemiliteran Raindrop dan membiarkan mereka berjuang sendirian? Misi kita adalah membantu mereka. Bukan membuat mereka diserang!" kata Toris menyela. "Maafkan saya, Letkol Laurianitis..., bukan itu maksud saya." Jelas Letkol Jono. "Harus diingat, Light tidak akan menyerang Raindrop dengan setengah kekuatan. Mereka pasti mengerahkan semua pasukan yang mereka bawa untuk menyerang Raindrop."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, da~" tanya Ivan. Dengan tenang lagi Letkol Jono menjawab, "Apakah anda tahu julukan bagi kota Raindrop, Brigadir Jenderal Braginski?"

"Pusaran air...," jawab Kiku. "Pusaran air raksasa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jono lagi dengan nada tenang.

"Penyergapan. Spy Elite Military Corps kota Raindrop benar-benar mempunyai kemampuan yang tinggi dan tidak boleh diremehkan sama sekali. Karena tugas mreka adalah 'membersihkan' dan 'mensterilkan' kota dari mata-mata negara lain. Selain itu, teknik penyergapan mereka yang unik dan tak terlacak membuat Raindrop semakin kuat. Dan yang terpenting, teknik isi ulang itu berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya..."

"Maka dari itu, jika mereka nekat mengerahkan hanya setengah dari pasukan mereka, tak ada jaminan mereka akan pulang dengan membawa kemenangan. Jangankan kemenangan, membawa nyawa saja mungkin tak bisa."

"Jadi maksudmu, kita akan bergerak bersamaan dengan Light? Jujur saja Letkol Firmansyah, aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu..." kata Mitchel dengan nada merendahkan. Tapi benar, yang lain juga kebingungan. Semua berpikir keras. Jono pun terdiam, memberikan waktu untuk semua orang mencerna strateginya. Akhirnya, "Ahh..., aku mengerti. Jika mereka meninggalkan markas perkemahan mereka, perkemahan mereka akan kosong. Dan saat itulah kita menyusup dan menghancurkan semua perbekalan dan gudang senjata Light, dan mundur ke arah Raindrop untuk membantu mereka. Begitu kan maksudmu, Letkol Firmansyah?" jelas Toris panjang lebar. Semua menoleh ke arah Toris lalu menoleh ke arah Jono. Bahkan Samuel, atasan Jono pun ikut heran. Bagaimana seorang Letnan Kolonel bisa merencanakan sebuah perencanaan yang luar biasa.

"Hmm..., itu bagus, da~. Aku setuju dengan usulan Letkol Firmansyah." kata Ivan memberi keputusan. "Bubar."

Mereka keluar dari ruang rapat. "Firmansyah!" suara Samuel memanggilnya. "Ya, Jenderal?" jawab Jono sambil memberi hormat singkat pada atasannya itu. "Pangkatmu Kolonel sampai aku memberikan pangkat baru untukmu." Kata Samuel singkat lalu berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah bangga. Ivan, Toris, Kiku, dan Mitchel yang melihat hal itu tersenyum. Mereka memang tak bisa meremehkan letnan kolonel, tepatnya mantan letnan kolonel yang satu ini.

.

Water, tahun 45, bulan 29, hari 14, Distrik 7

Bulan berganti. Semua pasukan khusus dari senior tingkat 1 dan 2 sudah bersiap di barisan mereka. Senjata dipanggul di punggung mereka. Amunisi terikat kuat disabuk mereka. Masing-masing pinggang mereka tersarung pistol dengan peluru penuh. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Light menyerang, dan dimulainya pergerakan mereka. Bendera Water sudah terikat di lengan kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Siapkan mental kalian! Penyusupan ini akan jadi bagian penting bagi misi penyelamatan Raindrop!" Suara Mitchel, Jono, dan Toris terdengar lantang menyemangati tentara mereka. Kiku yang masih berstatus senior tingkat 3 langsung naik pangkat menjadi senior tingkat 2 dengan pangkat letnan 1. "Tolong angkat Yao-san... Tolong angkat..." kata Kiku. Ternyata ia sedang menelepon rekan kerjanya itu. Namun, selain rekan kerja, perasaannya pada Yao melebihi seorang rekan. Perasaan yang ingin memiliki.

_"Ini Wang Yao sedang berbicara, aru. Ada apa ya?"_ jawab seorang di ujung sana. 'Kau masih sehat-sehat saja, Yao san...' batin Kiku. _"Halo?"_ kata Yao lagi. Namun Kiku tak berbicara. Ia hanya ingin menikmati suara indah Yao meskipun itu untuk terakhir kalinya..., 'Meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya...' kata Kiku dalam hati. Tak lama, sambungan telepon pun ditutup secara sepihak oleh Yao.

.

Misi Penyusupan, jam 14.00 dini hari

-Kiku's POV-

Kami berhasil. Taktik yang kami gunakan benar-benar sempurna. Gudang makanan dan persenjataan mereka berhasil kami ledakkan dan semua berkas perang mereka berhasil kita ambil. Tapi, kami melupakan satu hal.

Camp Militer Light distrik 8.

Begitu kami meledakan gudang persenjataan terakhir, tentara bantuan untuk Light datang dari distrik 8 dan markas pertahanan mereka. Kami pun harus bertarung. Amunisiku hampir habis, dan aku tidak sempat mengisi ulang peluruku. Hanya katana ditanganku inilah, satu-satunya cara untuk menjatuhkan musuh-musuh.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling medan perang. Kolonel Firmansyah dan 2 Kaptennya, Kapten Zwingli dan Kapten Edelstein bertarung habis-habisan di sayap kiri. Brigjend Andrewson dan Letkol Rekrovan bertarung mati-matian di sayap kanan. Sedangkan aku, Brigjend Braginski, dan Letkol Laurianitis berjuang di lini tengah pertempuran.

BUAKH! Pipa Brigjend Braginski menjatuhkan 5 orang sekaligus dalam sekali pukulan. DOR! DOR! DOR! Letkol Laurianitis menjatuhkan 3 orang. Jras! Srat! Jleb! Aku juga menumbangkan 3 orang. "Honda! Cepat pergi ke perkemahan kita dan hubungi distrik 6!" Letkol Laurianitis menyuruhku. Aku mengangguk, lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke perkemahan sambil menebas semua musuh dihadapanku.

.

Sesampainya di perkemahan, aku segera masuk ke tenda utama dan mencari ear-cellphone, namun tak menyadari, seorang tentara Light mengikutiku sedari tadi. "Letnan satu Kiku Honda kepada distrik 6, ganti." Tak ada jawaban. "Disini Letnan satu Kiku Honda kepada pusat komando dan telekomunikasi distrik 6, ganti!" masih tak ada jawaban. "Halo?! Jika ada yang mendengarku tolong jawab!" klik, ada suara.

"_Disini distrik 6, diterima."_ Yak, ada yang mendengarku. "Kami membutuhkan tambahan pasukan di desa Bulb, Light atas perintah Brigadir Jenderal Ivan Braginski." Terangku cepat. _"Diterima, kami akan segera mengirimkan 40 pasukan tambahan dalam waktu 5 menit."_

"Ariga-"

DOR!

-End of Kiku's POV-

.

Markas Utama Kemiliteran Water.

Yao sedang sibuk membersihkan wajan besarnya saat seorang senior tingkat 3 lainnya, yang dia tahu bernama Ughuar dari distrik 3 datang dengan keringat bercucuran. "GAWAT! GAWAT!" Katanya panik. Semua langsung memperhatikannya. "Ada apa, aru?" tanyaku. Ughuar menelan ludah, "Pasukan bantuan dari distrik 4 yang dipimpin oleh Brigjend Braginski terdesak!" kata Ughuar. Semua langsung berbisik-bisik. "Brigjend Braginski? Maksudmu Ivan Braginski? Ketua SEMC sekaligus pasukan khusus itu? Yakin kamu?" tanya seorang tentara. "Kalau nggak percaya ini ada rekaman percakapan antara Lettu Kiku Honda dan seorang tentara bagian komando dan telekomunikasi." kata Ughuar sambil menyerahkan sebuah tape recorder pada Yao yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

.

Pertama kali Yao menekan tombol play dan memutar pengeras suara, yang terdengar hanya suara grasak-grusuk saja. Tapi lama kelamaan terdengar suara. _"...Kiku Honda kepada distrik 6, ganti."_ Lalu hening sebentar. _"Disini Letnan satu Kiku Honda kepada pusat komando dan telekomunikasi distrik 6, ganti!"_ Hening kembali. Namun nada suara Kiku menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan panik. "Halo?! Jika ada yang mendengarku tolong jawab!" Kembali suara Kiku terdengar. Kali ini nada suaranya semakin panik dan khawatir.

"_Disini distrik 6, diterima."_ Terdengar suara lain. Pasti dari tentara bagian komando dan telekomunikasi. _"Kami membutuhkan tambahan pasukan di desa Bulb, Light atas perintah Brigadir Jenderal Ivan Braginski."_ Jawab Kiku ringkas, padat, cepat, dan jelas. _"Diterima, kami akan segera mengirimkan 40 pasukan tambahan dalam waktu 5 menit."_

_"Ariga-"_ kata-kata Kiku selanjutnya terpotong oleh suara tembakan dan suara orang terjatuh. Disusul oleh suara kokangan senjata. DOR! Kembali terdengar suara letusan senjata. Lalu suara langkah kaki. Selanjutnya kembali grasak-grusuk yang terdengar.

.

"YONG-SOO! CEPAT MINTA IZIN PADA ATASAN UNTUK MEMPERBOLEHKAN KITA MEMBANTU PASUKAN JENDERAL BRAGINSKI! UGHUAR! SIAPKAN TEMAN-TEMAN YANG LAIN, ARU! SISANYA HARAP BERSIAP UNTUK BERPERANG, ARU!" kata Yao dengan spontan setelah mendengar rekaman itu. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka tahu bahwa Yao punya sisi yandere yang bisa membuat mereka berciuman dengan penggorengan.

Tak lama, izin dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan surat pernyataan kenaikan pangkat. Setelah itu, semua orang langsung masuk dalam 5 truk militer yang siap membawa mereka ke distrik 9. Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai di distrik 9. Yao segera melapor pada seorang kolonel yang bertugas disitu dan meninggalkan seperempat dari pasukannya atau sekitar 100orang untuk membantu sang kolonel.

Yao segera masuk hutan dan bergerilya. Mulai dari menghadang semua pasukan Light yang pergi untuk menyerang Raindrop, sampai bertarung dan melawan mereka. Tak lupa senjata mereka juga dirampas oleh pasukan Yao. Sekitar 7 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di perkemahan. Perkemahan kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pasukan. "Mereka pasti masih di medan perang. Yao, bagaimana ini? Kau kan yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin kami. Cepat putuskan sesuatu." Kata seorang Ughuar. "Kita langsung ke medan perang saja, aru. Sepertinya disini tidak ada siapa-siapa." Jawab Yao.

"_Yao-san..."_

"**!"**

Samar Yao mendengar suara Kiku. Ia baru ingat tentang kejadian di rekaman di tape recorder tadi. "Yong-soo, serahkan pasukanmu pada Ughuar dan ikuti aku, aru. Ughuar, pimpinlah pasukan ke medan perang. Tunjuklah seorang untuk menjadi asistenmu. Ini perintah, bukan permintaan." kata Yao. Dengan keputusan atasannnya yang menyatakan bahwa Yao sudah berpangkat kapten, Ughuar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah memerintahkan Ughuar, Yao dan Yong-soo menghilang di balik sebuah tenda. "Kalian dengar kata kapten? Ayo kita ke medan perang!" kata Ughuar.

.

"Yao, kau yakin ada orang disini, da-ze?" tanya Yong-soo. Yao mengangguk. Mereka membelok ke arah tenda utama setelah tenda perbekalan, dan, "Yong-soo, ada penyusup Light, aru." Kata Yao berbisik. Mereka melihat seorang tentara Light berjalan keluar dengan seragam penuh darah dan sebuah SS1-V2. Selain itu, sebuah map coklat yang Yao tahu berisi laporan militer juga berada ditangan penyusup Light itu. Apa mungkin?

DOR!

Bruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yong-soo?" tanya Yao. "Aku membunuhnya da-ze. Dia kan musuh da-ze!" jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah."Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aru. Ayo kita periksa." Kata Yao lagi. Mereka segera berjalan ke arah tenda utama melewati mayat penyusup Light yang tergeletak di depan tenda. Dan yang mereka temukan di dalam tenda adalah..

"KIKU!" tubuh Kiku, yang sudah tak bernyawa. "KIKU! BANGUN KIKU!" Aku mengguncang-mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Yao..." panggilan Yong-soo tak dihiraukan. "Kiku..., bangunlah, aru. Ini tidak lucu Kiku.." kata Yao berusaha membangunkan Kiku meskipun tahu sia-sia. 'Aku masih belum mau kehilangan sahabatku, aru...' batin Yao. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya

"YAO!" teriak Yong-soo. "Lettu Honda sudah tewas, da-ze! Kau harus menerimanya, da-ze! Aku tahu kau temannya sejak masuk ke militer, da-ze. Dia juga temanku. Kita semua temannya! Juga Chao dan Mei meskipun mereka berdua tidak tinggal di Water. Tapi ini perang, pengorbanan nyawa pasti terjadi, da-ze! Dan Lttu Honda salah satunya..., kau harus merelakannya, da-ze... Ayo kita ke medan perang." Kata Yong-soo mengajakku. Aku meletakan tubuh Kiku, lalu menutupinya dengan mantel biru yang dikenakannya.

"Istirahatlah yang tenang, Kiku.."

.

.

Medan Perang

Ivan kembali tersenyum puas saat bantuan kembali datang. Ia mencoba mencari seorang. Seorang itu, yang dia lantik di hari yang sangat dingin itu. 'Kemana dia, da? Kemana dia?' pikir Ivan. Kalau sampai dia tidak datang lagi... "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." katanya dengan aura hitam gelap menguar dan membuat beberapa orang tentara Light disekitarnya mati ditempat.

DANG! Terdengar suara besi membentur sesuatu. Dengan cepat, Ivan mencari asal suara itu. DANG! DOR! Kembali terdengar. Ia berputar dan mendapati orang itu disana. "WANG YAO!" Panggil Ivan. Yao yang sedang bertarung dengan penggorengannya, menoleh ke sumber suara dan mempertemukan 2 mata coklatnya dengan mata ungu Ivan. Yao berlari mendekat. Dan..,

DANG! Ia memukul seorang tentara dibelakang Ivan. "Anda harus berhati-hati, aru.." katanya. Ivan memegang lengan Yao. "Kenapa kau ada disini, da? Kau mau cari mati ya, da?!" tanya Ivan bertubi-tubi. Yao hanya terperangah. 'Katanya tentaranya terdesak. Tapi dikasih bantuan kok malah nolak. Orang aneh, aru...' pikirnya. "Kenapa, da?" tanya Ivan lagi. Saat Yao akan buka mulut, terlihat Ivan meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa kau tidak datang, da?! Padahal aku berharap kau akan datang, da! Kenapa?" Ivan mencoba untuk mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

Yao tertegun. Ia baru pertama kali ini melihat jenderal yang pernah menawarinya untuk bergabung dalam pasukan khusus dan disaat yang bersamaan adalah jenderal paling menakutkan di seluruh kemiliteran Water itu menangis. "Maafkan saya.. Tapi saya memang tidak ingin, aru... Saya..." Jawab Yao. GRAB! Dua tangan Ivan segera merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan. "Aku mengerti, da. Tapi, maukah kau menerima cintaku?" kata Ivan. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pipi Yao merona.

"Saya... Saya tidak tahu, aru! Kenapa jenderal bertanya seperti itu, aru?!" tanya Yao gelagapan. "Aku memang..., mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan sebelum bertemu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, da." jawab Ivan masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena itu..., maukah kau..." tanya Ivan kemudian. Kedua pipi Yao sukses merona.

"Saya..., saya tidak tahu, aru... Tapi jika jenderal memberi kesempatan pada saya untuk memikirkannya..., mungkin saya bisa menerima anda, aru..." jawab Yao dengan dua pipi merah padam. Bagaikan tomat terbaik Light yang selalu diimpor oleh Water. Ivan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangan Yao yang masih memegang penggorengan dan melingkarkan syalnya ke wajah Yao dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak menyadari beberapa lirikan mata yang mungkin bermakna seperti ini, 'Niat perang nggak sih?'

Dan tawa membahana milik Yong-soo lah yang membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Kokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkol..." kata Ivan dengan aura gelap jadi semakin gelap dan menguar dengan cepat. Beberapa tentara Light kembali mati ditempat merasakan aura Ivan. Sedangkan Yao masih syok akan kelakuan atasannya itu. 'KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI, ARUUU?!' teriak Yao dalam hati.

BLAM! DUAR! Rentetan ledakan terdengar. "Jenderal! Kolonel Firmansyah berhasil mengebom distrik 6 Light! Kita menang!" ujar Toris. Setelah Toris mengabarkan hal itu, teriakan kemenangan membahana di semua sisi medan perang. "Braginski! Pasukan Light yang menyerang kota Raindrop berhasil dilumpuhkan." Kata Samuel. Ivan tersenyum puas. "Kita menang, da."

.

.

.

Oceaena, Water, tahun 45, bulan 29, hari 20. Upacara Penghargaan dan Pemakaman anggota pasukan khusus yang tewas.

"Saat ini, kita berdiri disini untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada rekan-rekan kita, yang telah berjasa dalam misinya menghentikan penyerangan Light di Kota Raindrop. Yang pertama, Brigadir Jenderal Ivan Braginski, sebagai pimpinan dari pasukan khusus Water, akan mendapat kenaikan pangkat dari Brigadir Jenderal, menjadi Jenderal Water." Kata sang menteri pertahanan. Ivan langsung maju ke podium. "Lalu, Brigadir Jenderal Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson, akan diangkat menjadi Jenderal Water.

Kolonel Jono Firmansyah, diangkat menjadi Mayor Jenderal Water." Lanjut sang menteri. "Selanjutnya, Letnan Kolonel Mitchel Rekrovan dan Letnan Kolonel Toris Laurianitis, diangkat menjadi Letnan Jenderal Water. Kapten Vash Zwingli dan Roderich Edelstein, menjadi Kolonel Water." Semua orang yang disebutkan segera naik ke podium untuk menerima emblem kepangkatan yang baru.

Pelantikan pangkat yang baru berlangsung khidmat. "Dan penghargaan khusus untuk seorang senior tingkat 3 yang telah berani memimpin rekan-rekannya untuk membantu pasukan khusus, Wang Yao, diangkat menjadi Brigadir Jenderal Water." Yao bangkit dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan maju ke podium. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya, bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Brigadir Jenderal dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan sejak ia dilantik menjadi senior tingkat 3 dan beberapa hari sejak ia berpangkat kapten. "Selamat ya, Wang Yao." Kata Menteri Pertahanan dan Kemiliteran Water. "Sama-sama." Ia pun bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Yang terakhir, kenaikan pangkat untuk Letnan satu Kiku Honda, yang tewas dalam penyusupan ini, saat akan meminta bantuan pada distrik 6 Water akan diangkat menjadi Brigadir Jenderal. Upacara pemakaman akan dilakukan bersamaan dengan rekan-rekan militer yang tewas lainnya." Beliau menutup pidatonya. Tepuk tangan keras membahana saat sang menteri menyalami semua orang yang dilantik hari ini.

.

,

Sesaat setelah upacara

"Wah.., pasangan baru romantis sekali." Suara Samuel membuat Ivan dan Yao menoleh padanya. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kolkolkolkolkolkol..." jawab Ivan. Pipi Yao langsung merona. Samuel tertawa kecil "Tenang Braginski..., semua orang sudah tahu kok..."

"Yao.., selamat! Da-ze!" kata Yong-soo. Yao tersenyum lalu memeluknya. "Ya.., terima kasih juga..." jawabnya. Ughuar menyalami Yao lalu memberi hormat padanya. "Mei pasti bangga padamu, da-ze!" kata Yong-soo lagi. "Hmm..., bagaimana jika kita merayakannya di bar dekat camp militer utama nanti malam? Jarang-jarang kan ada kesempatan seperti ini? Bagaimana menurutmu Firmansyah?" kata Samuel pada Jono yang baru datang ke kerumunan itu. "Ya, saya setuju..." jawabnya. "Mitchel, kau diam saja dari tadi." pertanyaan berganti kepada Mitchel yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ah.., saya hanya merenung. Err.., maafkan saya waktu itu. Harusnya saya tidak meremehkan-." Kata Mitchel. Firmansyah tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah melupakannya, Rekrovan... Tapi kau datang kan nanti malam?" tanya Jono. Mitchel mengangguk. "Semua setuju, ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Samuel.

.

_Dan dibawah bunga bermekaran yang menggantikan salju keperakan..._

_Aku menemukanmu, di masa yang sulit.., dan penuh dengan pengorbanan..._

.

.

.

.

Tbc to Next Chapter

.

.

.

**A/N: Wahh..., akhirnya selesai juga bagian Republic of Water. Maaf ceritanya akan berbelit-belit karena saya susah menceritakan adegan perangnya.. Dan maaf bagi penggemar Korea, saya membuatnya menjadi OOC, dan membunuh Kiku tanpa sepengetahuannya...**

**Kiku: Akhirnya saya tewas... Author-san, kenapa author-san membuat saya menderita di sini?**

**Author: Ini demi kelancaran cerita juga, Kiku... Author melakukannya karena terpaksa... *buagh!ditimpukintanksamasemuapengg emarnyaJapan.**

**Kiku: Ya sudah deh... *sweatdrop+facepalm**

**Akhirnya saya mengedit cerita ini... Hahahaha... *ketawagaring Mudah-mudahan readers nggak bingung lagi... Yah, ehm, gimana ya... Ivan kan belum speenuhnya ditolak, jadi masih ada kemungkinan untuk diterima. Dan emang diterima akhirnya! Yah, saya nggak bakat bikin romance!  
**

**Next Chap:**

**Wind Republic Federation**

**Main Pairing: USA X UK – Alfred F. J. X Arthur K. Slight Americest – Alfred F.J. X Matthew W.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan untuk moccamocci, terima kasih udah mau review fic saya yang abal ini... Ini saya udah update kilat habis mudik. Dan untuk penutup,**

**Selamat Tahun Baru Hijriah 1433, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

**RNR PLEASE~! ^^**


	3. Wind Republic Federation

5 Countries, 5 Loves, 5 Wars

Summary: Disaat perang datang dan akan merenggut semuanya, cinta tumbuh dalam masa-masa sulit dan penuh dengan pertumpahan darah. Akankah cinta tetap bertahan dalam cobaan yang tiada henti? Ataukah mereka akan menyerahkan cinta itu begitu saja?

Warning: Human name used, war scene, OC!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekazu ; Story & other character – Star-BeningluvArthur

Main Pairing: America X England – Alfred F.J X Arthur K. slight Americest – Alfred F.J X Matthew W.

Chapter 3: Wind Republic Federation

.

-Alfred's POV-

"_Matt, tolong bantu aku memindahkan pot-pot ini!"_

"_Tunggu sebentar, Alf. Aku sedang memberi makan Kumachiko."_

"_Cepatlah..."_

"_Ya, ya..."_

_._

_._

"_... Saat ini diperkirakan 5000 tentara Fire akan menyerang Wind..."_

"_Perang sudah dimulai..."_

"_Berdoa saja tentara-tentara itu tidak menyerang desa kita, Alf.."_

"_Ya.., semoga saja Matt..."_

_._

_._

_DUAR! DUAR!_

"_Matthew!"_

"_Alfred!"_

"_Lepaskan dia!'_

"_Alfred! Alf!"_

"_Hei! Hentikan orang itu!"_

_DOR! DOR!_

"_Akh!"_

_Pip!_

"_ALFRED!Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"_

_Pip!_

"_Bawa dia.."_

_Pip!_

"_Alf! Alfred! Bangun Alf!Lepaskan aku! ALFRED-!"_

_Pip! Pip_ip! Pipip! BATS!

"Hah.., hah, hah, hah.." aku terbangun. 'Sial.., mimpi itu lagi...' umpatku dalam hati. Aku meraba-raba laci di dekat kasurku mencari kacamataku. Setelah menemukannya, aku memakainya dan melihat ke kalender digital di seberang ruangan. Di kalender digital itu, tertulis 'Tahun 46 bulan 1 hari 1' Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mematikan jam beker yang meraung-raung dari tadi.

"Tak kusangka sudah genap 10 tahun sejak perang terakhir Wind-Fire.." kataku pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Matt? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

.

Camp militer distrik 1, Wind. Pelatihan militer harian, pukul 08.00 dini hari

-Normal POV-

"Bersiap!" sang senior tingkat 1 menyiapkan barisan. 12 orang senior tingkat 4 langsung membuat 4 baris dan 3 kolom. "Hadap kiri! Grak!" serentak semua mematuhi. "Baiklah, hari ini, kita akan berlari sejauh 108 km. Setara dengan mengelilingi seluruh areal camp ini sebanyak 3 kali. Mengerti?" tanya sang senior.

"Yes, sir!" lagi-lagi semua serempak menjawab. "Yak, mulai!" dan berlarilah 12 orang senior tingkat 4 itu mengelilingi seluruh area camp militer distrik 1 itu. "Al! Tungguin gue napa... Capek nih..." kata seorang Mathias, temannya Alfred. "Ngapain juga gue harus nunggu loe? HERO tak perlu nunggu orang.., wee!" jawab Alfred yang berlari duluan.

"Ya ampun..., perasaan gue aja ato emang si maniak burger dan HERO itu nggak punya kata capek dalam kamusnya?" timpal Lukas, temnanya Alfred juga. Kata-katanya langsung disetujui yang lain. "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lapar? Aku lupa belum sarapan..." Semua orang dalam barisan itu kecuali Alfred dan Mathias yang sudah lari duluan sweatdrop berjamaah. "Ahahahaha, harusnya kalian tiru aku sang HERO!" kata Alfred dengan narsisnya. "DASAR HERO ABAL!" balas mereka semua. Alfred langsung lari dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

Setelah mengitari area camp sebanyak 3 kali...

"Payah kalian ini! Begitu saja sudah capek..." kata senior mereka yang ternyata bernama Alexious Moerphine. "Yosh! Tapi HERO nggak capek!" kata Alfred keras dan lebih mirip teriak. Seniornya itu langsung menendangnya karena sudah berteriak tepat di telinganya. "Morphine, Jenderal Kirkland akan kesini nanti siang." Kata seorang senior lain. Mendengar itu, seniornya Alfred ini langsung menyiapkan barisan lagi.

.

Jam makan siang, tengah hari

Ruang makan sibuk. Mulai dari yang masih mengantri sampai yang sudah makan. "Apa kalian sudah dengar, salah satu petinggi militer Wind dari camp utama akan datang. Namanya siapa ya? Kirk, Kirkland! Ya! Jenderal Kirkland!" kata seorang senior tingkat 4. Yang lain ikut-ikutan nimbrung soal jenderal dari kemiliteran utama itu.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Alfred. Mathias yang lagi mengunyah makanan langsung menelan makanannya. "Entahlah..., Norge, kamu tahu nggak?" tanya Mathias pada Lukas. Lukas adalah keturunan orang Norwegia di bumi. "Jangan panggil aku Norge, Anko Uzai! Ehem, mereka itu bicarain Jenderal Kirkland. Yang dari..."

Kata-kata Lukas di potong oleh seorang senior satu yang menyuruh mereka segera menghabiskan makanan masing-masing lalu berkumpul di auditorium tengah yang super besar dan muat dimasuki 2000 orang. Dalam satu jam, mulai dari senior tingkat 6 sampai Kolonel yang ada di Camp distrik 1 sudah berkumpul. Jumlah mereka sekitar 700 orang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang petinggi militer dikawal dua orang bawahan berpangkat Mayor. Petinggi militer itu langsung naik ke panggung dan berjalan kearah podium. "Selamat siang semuanya. Sebelum saya mulai, dengan sangat terpaksa saya umumkan bahwa Jenderal Kirkland berhalangan untuk hadir. Dan saya disini, hanya datang untuk menyampaikan pesan beliau." Kata petinggi militer itu.

Semua langsung berbisik-bisik. Bertanya apa yang membuat sang jenderal tak bisa hadir. Petinggi militer itu melanjutkan pidatonya. "Kemiliteran Utama di Fohnmore akan mengambil orang-orang yang berbakat dari tiap distrik. Tak peduli pangkatnya apa, yang sudah dipilih, akan dilatih di Camp Utama di Fohnmore di bawah pengawasan Jenderal Xelophina Volvacea dan Jenderal Arthur Kirkland sendiri sebagai pelatih Pasukan Khusus Wind." Kata petinggi militer itu. Semua senior sampai Kolonel yang ada disitu langsung semangat. 'Kali aja nanti dipilih...' bisa dikata, seperti itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Mereka adalah, Mathias Kǿhler, Lukas Bonðevik,..." dan banyak lagi. Dalam sekejap, 19 orang sudah maju ke barisan baru didepan podium. "..., yang terakhir, Alfred Fritzgerald Jones." Alfred langsung membelalakan mata. Awalnya ia mau berteriak 'HERO pasti dipilih!' tapi langsung bungkam karena di death glare Alexious dari barisan di depan karena terpilih juga. Alfred segera ikut ke podium tempat teman-temannya yang lain berdiri.

"Kalian akan dilatih disana sampai seterusnya. Kami mohon, kalian mampu bekerja sama dengan senior-senior yang lain disana." Kata petinggi militer sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan dan kembali ke mobilnya. 20 orang yang terpilih itu langsung di salami oleh senior-senior lain yang tidak terpilih. Beberapa dari mereka memasang wajah mupeng. "Kalo udah di Fohnmore jangan lupain kami ya!" seorang rekan senior Alfred berteriak kencang.

"Kenalin sama cewek cantiknya! Yang suster dengan bodi aduhai gitu!"

"Sama Jenderal-nya aja!"

.

Krik krik krik krik

.

"APA-APAAN KAMU NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!" semua orang yang pangkatnya diatas Kapten langsung berteriak. Tentu aja, kata-kata senior tadi kan nggak sopan banget. Senior tadi langsung menciut dan pucat pasi. Yah, siap-siap saja dihukum. Hukumannya macem-macem. Mulai dari membersihkan semua aeron, torn, dan senjata yang ada di camp, sampai berlari mengitari seluruh area camp selama 3 jam.

.

.

Intelligene and Military Technology Center (IMTC) Second Division of National Guards, Fohnmore, Wind.

"Pak, terlihat aktifitas militer Fire di Kota Grassburner meningkat drastis. Tank Scorpion dan Cheetah mereka juga dipersiapkan di semua camp militer." Kata seorang petugas. Atasannya langsung melihat komputer yang sedang di gunakan oleh bawahannya itu. Di komputer itu, terlihat sebuah bangunan dengan prajurit berlalu lalang membawa senjata. Di komputer sebelahnya, ada sebuah bangunan lagi. Namun yang terlihat disamping kiri kanannya adalah tank-tank penyerang. "Cepat beritahukan ini pada Camp Militer Utama." Kata sang atasan. Petugas tadi langsung menghubungi Camp Militer utama. "Fire akan menyerang kembali."

.

.

Upacara Sambutan Selamat Datang, Lapangan Upacara Camp Militer Utama Wind, Fohnmore

Semua senior terpilih dikumpulkan. Masing-masing distrik diwakili 20 orang. Dan dilapangan ini, hadir 400 orang senior tingkat 1 dan 2, 600 orang tingkat 3 dan 4, 800 orang senior tingkat 5 sampai 8, dan 1000 orang senior tingkat 9 dan 10. Ditambah 45 orang petinggi negara dan militer, dan 10 orang menteri pertahanan. Semua itu hanya untuk menyambut 220 orang senior terpilih. Dan walaupun cuaca terik dan panas, upacara tetap berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Tiba-tiba, seorang senior tingkat 1 dari divisi komunikasi berlari dan naik keatas podium. Ia mendekati Ketua dari 12 Menteri Pertahanan, Lord Enrico Hendritch Lysander. "Telfon dari IMTC second division, Sir. Aktifitas militer Fire meningkat drastis. Ada kemungkinan mereka menyiapkan diri untuk berperang." bisik senior itu. Lord Hendritch langsung menoleh ke arah Arthur yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan memberi kode untuk mendekat. Arthur menyikut Jenderal Nakita Okada disebelahnya untuk menggantikan posisinya.

"Kirkland, ada kabar buruk. Ikuti senior ini dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." bisik Lord Hendritch pada Arthur. Arthur segera melihat seorang senior yang memberi kabar itu. "Ayo." katanya lalu berjalan turun dari podium.

.

"Ini, Sir." Kata senior tadi. Arthur mengambil gagang telpon yang disodorkannya padaku. "Ya, dengan Jenderal Kirkland" katanya. "Maaf, mengganggu, Jenderal.. Tapi saya sarankan anda melihat aktifitas militer Fire di webcam saluran 8, Sir." Kata orang di ujung sana. Arthur memberi kode pada senior tadi untuk webcam di komputer yang ada di depannya.

Pip! Brrshh! Pip! Dan terlihatlah 3 buah gambar di komputer itu. Yang pertama adalah sebuah bangunan militer dengan tentara yang berlalu-lalang. Lalu gambar kedua adalah sebuah bangunan dengan tank-tank penyerang, dan yang ketiga adalah gambar petinggi militer sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Arthur terkejut. 'Untuk apa mereka menyiapkan tank-tank dan tentara mereka dalam jumlah banyak? Apa mungkin...?' pikirnya.

"!"

"Cepat hubungi semua markas perbatasan Wind-Fire untuk memperkuat penjagaan mereka. Dan, hubungi semua distrik militer dan camp militer utama West dan South Muson. Terus awasi!" terangnya cepat sebelum berlari keluar ruangan untuk memberi kabar pada Lord Hendritch. 'Astaga, mereka akan menyerang lagi...' pikirnya.

.

"Maaf, Sir. Benar. Fire mungkin akan kembali menyerang. Mereka telah mengeluarkan pasukan berat mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka mengeluarkan pasukan berat mereka jika hanya untuk latihan perang, Sir. Itu sudah seperti ketentuan yang tercantum dalam Perjanjian Fohnmore." katanya setelah naik ke podium di lapangan upacara lalu memberi tahu informasi itu. Lord Hendritch terdiam sebentar sebelum menyuruh Arthur untuk memanggil Jenderal Xelophina Volvacea, temannya itu.

Arthur langsung kembali ke barisannya di samping Okada. Ia menyikut orang disebelahnya, Jenderal Kurnia Ganda Hendrawan dan menyuruhnya untuk menyalurkan informasi itu pada Xelophina yang berdiri di paling ujung barisan. Tak lama, Xelophina turun meninggalkan podium mengajak 2 Letnan Kolonelnya, Lee-Yo Wan dan Sethiadi Marzuki untuk menyiapkan barisan.

Tak lama, sekitar 80 orang meninggalkan barisan-barisan itu. Mereka segera membuat barisan sendiri agak jauh dari barisan upacara agar tidak menarik perhatian peserta upacara yang lain. Namun tetap saja, beberapa dari mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa ada yang meninggalkan barisan ditengah upacara. Menyadari hal itu, Lord Hendritch membuka amanat. Begitu mendengar amanat, tim khusus Xelophina meninggalkan lapangan upacara dan menuju lapangan aeron.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jenderal Richmont selesai memberikan amanatnya dan diambil alih oleh Jenderal yang lain yaitu Kelvin Richmont Volvacea. "Setelah ini, kalian akan dibagi dalam 22 kelompok. Setiap kelompok akan di latih oleh satu orang Jenderal dan Kapten. Dan kami harap, dalam kurun waktu dua tahun kalian mampu menjadi tentara yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dan, nama-nama berikut adalah pelatih ke-22 tim. Tim pertama oleh Jenderal Nakita Okada dan Kapten Daniel Maverick, yang kedua, Jenderal Arthur Kirkland dan Kapten Tiino Vainamoinen,yang ketiga, Jenderal..." terang Jenderal Richmont sembari membaca tulisan di layar podiumnya.

Seketika, barisan 45 orang petinggi militer berkurang drastis karena 21 orang turun dan berbaris di tengah lapangan. 220 orang senior terpilih segera disortir oleh para kapten. Kelompok yang beranggotakan 12 orang termasuk jenderal dan kaptennya itu satu persatu meninggalkan lapangan upacara menuju tempat latihan masing-masing.

.

Tempat Latihan Divisi 2 – Jenderal Arthur Kirkland dan Kapten Tino Vainamoinen

-Alfred's POV-

Aku mengikuti Jenderal Kirkland dan kaptennya. 'Jadi dia to yang namanya Kirkland... Tapi kok pendek ya? Alisnya tebel lagi...' pikirku. Mathias tidak satu kelompok denganku. Ia satu kelompok dengan Lukas di Divisi 8 bersama Jenderal Oxenstierna yang terkenal menakutkan. Untungnya aku satu kelompok dengan seniorku, Alexious Moerphine.

Kami berhenti di tengah lapangan berumput yang luasnya kira-kira 2x8 km. "Baiklah, hari pertama ini, kalian akan memasuki latihan ringan dan perkenalan. Perkenalkan, nama saya Arthur Kirkland. Menjabat sebagai Jenderal di bagian Aeron. Saya mulai aktif sejak tahun 31, bulan 4, hari 7." Kata Jenderal Kirkland yang bernama asli Arthur.

"Nama saya Tiino Vainamoinen. Saya menjabat sebagai seorang senior satu sekaligus kapten. Saya mulai aktif tahun 36, bulan 18, hari 30." Lanjut kaptennya. Kami mengangguk. "Kami ingin mengenal kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kapten Tino. Satu-persatu mulai menyebutkan nama, pangkat, tahun aktif, dan perwakilan dari distrik berapa. Dan, akhirnya tibalah giliranku. "Namaku Alfred F. Jones! Saat ini pangkatku senior tingkat 4, tapi suatu saat aku pasti bisa jadi HERO! Mulai aktif sejak tahun 37, bulan 18, hari 24. Aku perwakilan dari distrik 1!" ktaku. Terlihat semua sweatdrop + facepalm.

"Kalau perkenalan jangan aneh-aneh, you git! OK, sesi perkenalan selesai. Latihan ringan hari ini adalah latihan reguler seperti yang kalian lakukan di distrik masing-masing. Bisa dibilang, latihan rutin kalian setiap hari." Kata Jenderal Kirkland. "Tapi sebelum itu, berapa orang yang bisa mengendarai aeron?" tanya Arthur. Aku panggil Arthur saja. Karena kalau Jenderal Kirkland bacanya kepanjangan. Aku dan 5 orang lain termasuk seniorku mengangkat tangan.

"Hmm..., 6 orang. Kalian berenam ikut saya, Tino, kau latih sisanya. Ambil 4 buah torn tipe R9-Y7 North dan ambil 2 buah torn tipe U8-P10 East ." Kata Arthur lagi. Kami berjalan agak menjauh. Dan ternyata, latihan kami bukan latihan ringan. Tapi langsung latihan berat seperti saat akan berperang. Mulai dari latihan diatas torn sampai latihan menembak. Hari itu juga. Wah, menyesal aku mengangkat tangan! HERO belum pernah secapek ini.

.

.

Malam hari, Asrama senior Aeron

Aku satu ruangan dengan Chao Kirkland dan Ralph Kirkland dari distrik 5. Sepertinya mereka berdua adiknya Arthur karena marga mereka sama-sama Kirkland. Ralph lebih tua dari Chao dan seumuran denganku. Alis mereka berdua sama-sama tebal. 'Hahaha, kok bisa ya ada orang yang alisnya tebel banget?' pikirku sambil tertawa. "Ngapain kau tertawa? Sudah gila?" kata Chao dengan muka datar sedatar-datarnya. Tawaku langsung berhenti dan berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. "HERO nggak mungkin gila! HERO harus tetap waras untuk menjadi HERO" Jawabku.

"Hmph... Hero abal." jawab Chao. "Ayolah... Semua tahu kalau aku HERO! Dan aku akan tetap menjadi HE-"

BUAKH!

-End of Alfred's POV-

.

.

.

TBc to next chap

.

.

.

A/N: Wah, akhirnya kelar... Kok makin abal ya fic-nya. Mana itu SuFin terpaksa saya masukkan disini... Padahal rencana awal saya mau bikin SuFin itu yang nyerang Water alias Peran utama di Light. Tapi jadi disini... Terpaksa itu Spamano yang saya jadiin main pairing Light *bocorandikit.

Untuk siapapun yang pernah pake Ralph Kirkland sebagai Aussie, JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! SAYA KEBINGUNGAN CARI NAMA AUSTRALIA! Saya aja udah hampir tepar nyari pasangannya Arthur alias kaptennya dan hampir menyerah. Akhirnya terpilihlah Finland sebagai pasangannya karena otak saya udah buntu! *digetokswedenkarenanggakdipa irkansamaistrinya

Oh ya, Volvacea itu nama aslinya Xelophina Volvacea dan satu-satunya perempuan di kemiliteran Wind. Nanti ada Nyotalia!Belarus sebagai kaptennya si Xelophina. Belarus belum saya keluarkan karena udah ikut Xelophina dan pasukannya. Xelophina Volvacea asli OC saya. Chao Kirkland itu Hongkong.

Aeron semacam pesawat tempur yang biasanya ada di film-film barat. Kalo Torn semacam papan seluncur udara. Tenaganya dari matahari atau dalam fic ini adalah salah satu bintang disana. Nge-chargenya Cuma 5 menit dan bisa tahan sampai 4 bulan. Jadi, torn selalu dicharge setiap 4 bulan sekali. Aeron itu singkatan dari AEROdiNamis dan Torn kependekan dari TORNado. Karena saya bingung. Tank-tanknya Fire ya kayak tank-tank kebanyakan.'

**Cuplikan for next chap:**

"**Kita akan berperang di West Muson."**

"**Fire benar-benar akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh."**

"**Kau adalah seorang Letkol, Alfred... Jangan macam-macam."**

"**Jenderal Volvacea gugur!"**

"**Matthew..."**

"**Selamat tinggal, kakakku sayang..."**

**.  
**

**Akhirnya saya meng-edit chapter 3. Well, saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini. Thanks to UsagiPyon-Pyon Alice yang sudah mentranslate fic saya menjadi fic English.  
**


	4. Wind Republic Federation: The Reunion

Chapter 4

.

.

-Alfred's POV-

Aku terbangun. Aduh, kepalaku sakit... Rasanya kemarin ada yang mukul kepalaku deh... Tapi sapa ya? "Kau sudah bangun to?" tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang Chao Kirkland berdiri menyender pintu. "Maaf ya. Kemarin aku memukulmu karena asli kamu itu bawel banget orangnya. Cepetan mandi ganti baju. Kalo nggak, kamu kena semprot kakakku. Udah ya, dah.." katanya.

"HAH?" jawabku bingung. Tapi aku berjalan masuk kamar mandi. Dan 5 menit kemudian sudah siap dengan seragam WR Federation-ku lalu langsung berlari ke arah lapangan kemarin. Disana, semua sudah mulai latihan. "APA-APAAN KAU, GIT! BERANINYA KAU DATANG TELAT DI DIVISIKU! MAU KENA HUKUMAN KAU?" begitulah sambutan hangat dari Arthur untukku.

Aku nyengir, toh ini gara-gara Chao karena kemarin memukul kepalaku."Maaf, deh. Kemarin aku kena pukul adikmu, sih. Kalau bukan karena dia, HERO nggak mungkin telat." Jawabku. "JANGAN CARI ALASAN, YOU GIT! CEPAT BERSIHKAN SEMUA SENJATA DI GUDANG TIGA SEBAGAI HUKUMAN!" Aku pun pundung sambil membersihkan gudang senjata terbesar di Camp Utama.

-End of Alfred's POV-

.

.

.

3 Bulan kemudian...

-Normal POV-

Akhirnya selesailah pelatihan senior terpilih. Dan kembali dilaksanakan upacara untuk pemberian sertifikat dan pelantikan. Diadakan juga pembacaan beberapa predikat khusus seperti senior tercakap, senior terajin, senior terpatuh, senior ter-rapi, senior terdiam, senior tersemangat dan senior termalas. Yah, yang terakhir itu memalukan, tapi memang seperti itu...

Lord Hendricth kembali hadir dalam upacara sebagai pembawa pidato. "Dan kita masuk dalam predikat pertama. Senior tercakap tahun ini, diraih oleh, Alexious Moerphine dari distrik 1." Dan semua perwakilan distrik 1 dan divisi 2 bertepuk tangan keras. "Dan predikat kedua. Senior terajin diraih oleh Chao Kirkland dari distrik 5." Tepuk tangan membahana dari divisi 12 dan perwakilan distrik 5. "Yang ketiga, senior terpatuh diraih oleh Emil Steillson dari distrik 7." Semua perwakilan distrik 7 dan divisi 1 tepuk tangan. "Senior ter-rapi diraih oleh Eka Buwono dari distrik 11." Divisi 19 dan perwakilan distrik 11 tepuk tangan juga. "Senior terdiam diraih oleh Lukas Bonðevik dari distrik 1." Lagi-lagi perwakilan distrik 1 tepuk tangan, namun dibarengi divisi 8. "Dan, dua predikat terakhir, senior tersemangat dan senior ter_**malas**_. Jatuh kepada, Alfred Fritzgerald Jones dari distrik 1." Tepuk tangan ogah-ogahan dan setengah hati terdengar dari divisi 2 dan perwakilan distrik 1.

Alfred maju dengan setengah hati juga. 'Masa HERO predikatnya termalas? Padahal udah bagus tuh tersemangat! Kenapa ditambahin termalas juga?' batin Alfred. Ia lalu curi-curi pandang ke Arthur yang sedang men-death glarenya dengan tatapan memalukan-saja-you-git!-Dasar-hero-ABAL!-Siap-siap-saja-bersihkan-semua-aeron-dan-torn-setahun!. Alfred langsung ngacir ke podium dan dengan amat sangat super terpaksa sekali, Alfred menerima predikat termalas.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah langsung menggema ketika predikat terakhir di terima. Namun...

"JENDERAL BESAR! MENTERI! PERBATASAN WIND-FIRE TERTEMBUS! KOTA WINDFALL, BERHASIL DIREBUT!" Sebuah teriakan yang sangat kencang terdengar dari seorang Kepala Badan Intelejen Wind. Semua langsung tercengang. Beberapa malah udah kayak jantungan. Arthur membelalakkan mata, lalu berlari menghampiri orang tadi yang nafasnya sekarang tersengal-sengal. "Bagaimana dengan Xelophina?! Bagaimana keadaan Xelophina?! Jawab!" kata Arthur sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. "Jenderal Volvacea terluka parah saat serangan itu. Dan sekarang dirawat di RSAD West Muson. Dan..., kondisinya kritis..." jawab Kepala BIW berbisik. Arthur langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sang Menteri Pertahanan Lord Hendicth. "Biarkan saya, divisi saya, dan sisa pasukan khusus Wind untuk melepaskan Windfall dari tangan Fire. Saya mohon, demi Wind, dan rekan saya." Katanya. Lord Hendricth menutup matanya sebentar, lalu berbalik melihat Jenderal Besar Wind, Richmont Volvacea, ayah Xelophina Volvacea, dan akhirnya membalas tatapan Arthur. "Kau diperbolehkan, siapkan pasukanmu." Jawab pria berumur 56 tahun itu.

Arthur mengangguk, lalu berteriak lantang, "Pasukan khusus, pasukan Aeron, dan senior terpilih divisi 2, BERKUMPUL!" Serentak, semua senior yang tergabung dalam kelompok yang disebutkan Arthur membentuk barisan. "Saat ini, kota saudara kita, warga Wind, yang berada di Windfall, berada dalam tangan Fire. Dan kita, akan membantu mereka, melepaskan mereka. Apa kalian siap?" Dan satu jawaban, "SIAP!"

.

Tak memakan waktu lama sampai semua Aeron berbaris di lapangan berukuran 8x16 km itu. Masing-masing tentara yang menaiki Torn pun siap dengan papan seluncur berukuran 100x75 cm berkekuatan pompa angin listrik itu. Arthur pun begitu. Aeron bertipe F-102 North yang menjadi partner kerjanya sejak menjadi Letnan Kolonel sudah siap terbang. Namun, Arthur tidak ada disana..

Ruang Rapat Militer Fohnmore, Pembahasan Strategi Penyerangan dan Pembebasan Windfall

"Jadi..., kita akan berperang di West Muson." Kata Kapten Maverick."Di Windfall tepatnya... Pangkalan mereka pasti di utara Windfall. Utara Windfall terlindungi oleh bukit dan danau." Kata Jenderal Okada. Beberapa orang mengangguk. Beberapa orang jenderal bergabung dengan Arthur seperti Jenderal Okada dan kaptennya, Jenderal Oxenstierna dan kaptennya, kapten Syero Krykylyvy, dan Jenderal Gupta dan kaptennya, kapten Sadiq Adnan. "Kita serang saja pangkalan itu dengan Aeron. Kalau mereka kehilangan pangkalannya kan gampang mengalahkannya." Ujar Tino.

"T'pi k'ta t'k t'hu ap' y'ng' s'd'h m're'a r'ncan'k'n. B'sa s'j' m'rek' s'ng'ja mel't'kk'n p'ngk'lan d's'na u'tuk m'njeb'k k'ta. F're 'tu l'cik s'k'li." Timpal Jenderal Oxenstierna. Yah, sebetulnya mereka tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi untung kapten Krykylyvy dengan sigap menerjemahkannya. "Tapi kita tak tahu apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Bisa saja mereka sengaja meletakkan pangkalan disana untuk menjebak kita. Fire itu licik sekali." Semua langsung mengangguk setuju. "Meskipun begitu..."

Semua langsung menoleh kearah papan whiteboard di sisi kanan ruangan. " Tak ada cara lain. Kita tak bisa seperti Water yang tentara mereka memang benar-benar terlatih untuk penyusupan. Sedangkan kita, kita dilatih untuk peperangan secara langsung, meskipun kita juga bisa berperang secara gerilya. Walaupun tidak terlalu bagus." Kata Arthur. Semua berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana dengan taktik Ground yang bernama blitzkreig itu?" tanya Jenderal Gupta yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bisa saja..." jawab Arthur lagi. "Tapi bukannya itu trademarknya Ground ya?" timpal Sadiq.

"Benar juga..." jawab Arthur lagi.

"Kalau pengintaian gerilya gimana?"

"Trademarknya Water."

"Teknik bombardir aja..."

"Sama aja blitzkreig dong..."

"Beda lah!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

BRAK!

"JANGAN BERDEBAT!" Teriak Arthur melihat rekan dan bawahannya yang entah kenapa selalu berdebat tiap ada rapat. "Kalian itu kan Jenderal dan Kapten, jangan debat kayak anak kecil terus, you git! Kita pake teknik bombardir saja. Walaupun resikonya besar. Divisi 1, 2, 8 yang akan melakukan bombardir, Sisanya, pasukan khusus dan torn akan memberi pukulan terakhir." Kata Arthur. "Dan yang pasti...,

Fire akan benar-benar akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh." Tambah Arthur lagi."Jadi berhati-hatilah... Semua mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita bubar."

.

"_Sayap kanan siap."_ Kata seorang di radionya._"Sayap kiri siap."_ Kata seorang lagi. "Semua unit, kita berangkat." Jawab Arthur. Dan semua aeron pun lepas landas. Disusul oleh tentara torn yag juga terbang dan meluncur mengikuti aeron-aeron itu. "Jones, kau dengar aku?" kata Arthur ke radionya. "Tentu, Iggy!" jawab seorang dari radio itu.

.

.

.

"KALO JAWAB YANG BENAR, YOU GIT!"

"Maaf, Jenderal!"

"Awas kalau kau berkata yang aneh-aneh, you twat!"

"Baik, baik!"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Letkol-ku."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Jadilah letnan kolonel-ku. Bawahan langsung, ajudanku, gimana?"

"Tentu! Terimakasih!"

"Ya, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana panggilan 'Iggy' itu?"

"Oh, itu dari Ralph."

"Hah? Kamu yakin?"

"Beneran Iggy..."

"DON'T SAY THOSE BLOODY OF F**KING HELL WORD AGAIN YOU BLODDY GIT!"

Klik. Artgur memutuskan sambungan radionya dengan Alfred. 'Awas saja kau Ralph...' batin Arthur dengan aura hitamnya. Di Camp, Ralph yang lagi lari muterin lapangan bareng temen-temennya bersin sekenceng-kencengnya sama merinding disko.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Fohnmore ke perbatasan Wind-Fire memerlukan waktu 15 menit. Begitu sampai di West Muson, Arthur langsung memarkir aeronnya lalu berlari ke arah aeron yang ditumpangi Alfred. "Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?" tanya Arthur. Alfred memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. "Ehm, kamu pingin aku bohong apa jujur?"

.

"Hah?" Arthur kebingungan. "Tentu saja jujur, you bloody git!" dan akhirnya menjawab dengan sarkastik. Alfred nyengir lebar. "Sebetulnya, jujur, aku nggak bisa." Arthur sweatdrop. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari tadi, git!" Dan akhirnya, Alfred, yang sekarang Letkol, Letnan Kolonel maksudnya, duduk di mobil dinas bersama Arthur yang disediakan oleh Camp Militer West Muson dan membawa mereka ke RSAD West Muson.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Alfred tidak berani berkata apapun pada jenderal yang ada disampingnya itu. "Aku dengar, kau punya adik." Tanya Arthur. Alfred menoleh kearahnya, tapi Arthur tetap melihat keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. "Ya, itu benar..." jawab Alfred sambil menghela nafas. "Aku...,

turut prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada adikmu..." kata Arthur. Ia menoleh menatap ajudan-nya yang barusan ia angkat. "Eh, itu..." jawab Alfred kikuk. "Sebetulnya, aku adalah satu dari pasukan penyelamat. Saat itu, aku ditugaskan memimpin divisi 2 dnegan pangkat Letnan Kolonel. Tino adalah salah satu bawahanku waktu itu." Terang Arthur.

"Kami datang disaat yang salah. Aku sudah bilang pada jenderal-ku waktu itu untuk mengirim kami pada pagi hari. Tapi jenderal-ku menolak. Kami berangkat tepat siang hari. Hasilnya, yang kami lihat hanya puing-puing desa." Lanjut Arthur. Alfred menunduk, masih teringat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu saat teriakan ketakutan, tembakan, dan derum pesawat jet dan tank bergaung di tengah desa kecil itu. Masih teringat akan adiknya yang dibawa pergi oleh tentara-tentara itu. 'Matthew...'

"Dan aku masih ingat saat aku menemukan seseorang tergeletak di tengah kobaran api. Sebuah peluru bersarang di dada kirinya, hampir menyentuh jantung. Dan kami segera menandunya. Hasilnya, ia masuk kemiliteran dan menjadi ajudan seorang Jenderal. Bahkan meloncati 5 pangkat sekaligus. Benar-benar hebat kan?" kata-kata Arthur langsung membuat Alfred kebingungan. Tertembak? Ajudan seorang jenderal? Apa mungkin?

"Ya, orang itu kau, Alfred F. Jones..." Lanjut Arthur.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, jenderal." Sapa seorang dokter tentara. Arthur mengangguk. "Dimana kamar Xelophina?" tanya Arthur. Dokter itu tersenyum, "Lewat sini, jenderal." Jawab dokter itu. Arthur mengikuti dokter tentara didepannya. Sedangkan Alfred mengikuti dari belakang. Alfred memperhatikan dokter tentara itu. Ia penasaran dengan sebuah tonjolan di belakang jas putih dokter tentara itu. 'Itu apa ya? Apakah mungkin itu senjata? Tapi, dia kan dokter? Ataukah?' batin Alfred. Tanpa disadari, Alfred merangsek maju dan menjegal kaki dokter itu.

.

BRUK!

.

Alhasil, dokter tentara itu terjerembab. Alfred menyibakkan jas putih itu, dan ternyata, benar!

Benda itu pistol! Jenis Sig Sauer P250 DCc

"ALFRED!" teriak Arthur. "APA-APAAN KAU GIT!" Alfred mengunci tangan dokter itu di punggungnya. "Dia membawa pistol! Jika ia tiba-tiba menembak bagaimana?" tanya Alfred. "Lepskan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan pistol itu! Hanya jaga-jaga saja!" dokter tentara itu membela.

Dari belakang, muncul beberapa orang tentara yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga RSAD dari serangan Fire. Mereka menyiapkan Barreta 92, yang biasanya memang dipakai oleh tentara Wind selain Whalter dan Pindad SS1-V5. Mereka membidik Alfred yang bisa dibilang menjadi pengganggu.

"Kau adalah seorang Letkol, Alfred... Jangan macam-macam." Suara Arthur terdengar mengancam. "Jones, lepaskan dia, atau kau kukeluarkan dari kemiliteran." Sesaat, Alfred tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Arthur, namun akhirnya dia melepaskannya. Arthur segera memberi tanda pada tentara-tentara di belakangnya untuk menurunkan senjata. "Ayo, maaf atas kelakuannya, dokter Ritzel." Kata Arthur. Sang dokter tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Mereka sampai disebuah ruangan. Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang tertidur dengan berbagai alat bantu di sekelilingnya. "Xelophina..." gumam Arthur lirih. Dokter Ritzel Klaust melihat papan alas-nya. "Beliau sudah terbaring selama 2 hari. Dan, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa beliau akan sadar dalam waktu dekat." Katanya.

Arthur berjalan mendekati tempat tidur rekan kerja-nya. Ia sudah bekerja sama dengan Xelophina sejak ia menjadi senior tingkat 10. Xelophina pun, meski berbeda 3 tahun dengan Arthur, tak pernah merasa canggung. Arthur ingat saat Xelophina diangkat menjadi seorang Mayor Jenderal saat ia sendiri masih berpangkat Kolonel. Ia ingat, bahwa wanita di depannya ini adalah wanita yang paling berani di Wind.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" gumam Arthur lagi. "Aeron jenderal Volvacea bertabrakan dengan jet tempur Fire." Jawab seseorang tiba-tiba. Arthur menoleh ke arah pintu, Alfred menoleh ke arah orang dibelakangnya, dan dokter Ritzel menghela nafas. "Anda datang lagi, Kapten Arlovskaya." Kata sang dokter.

.

.

.

"Hnn.." gumam seseorang. 4 pria di ruangan itu refleks menoleh ke seorang wanita yang diperkirakan tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat. "Hai, Kirkland... Lama tak jumpa..." gumamnya lagi.

"XELOPHINA! KAU SADAR!"

"Jenderal.." ucap Arthur dan dokter Ritzel bersamaan. Arthur langsung memeluk rekannya itu. "Aku pikir..., aku pikir kau tidak akan sadar sampai beberapa hari lagi. Syukurlah..." kata Arthur. Arthur meregangkan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah dokter. "Sampaikan hal ini kepada Jenderal Besar Richmont Volvacea." Katanya. Dokter Ritzel segera undur diri. Alfred bergeser sedikit dari pintu, matanya terus menatap sepasang jenderal itu dengan tatapan sakit hati.

"Makasih... Hai, Arlovskaya.. Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini." Ucap Xelophina pada bawahannya. Alfred berdeham, Arthur menoleh ke arahnya lalu kembali ke arah Xelophina. "Xelophina, perkenalkan, ini Letnan Kolonel Alfred Fritzgerald Jones, ajudanku yang baru." Kata Arthur mengenalkan Alfred.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Letkol Jones." Jawab Xelophina. "Begitu juga saya." Kata Alfred. BRAK! Pintu ruang rawat Xelophina menjeblak keras. "JENDERAL! Anda sudah sadar!" Terlihat semua orang yang tergabung dalam pasukan khusus berteriak bersamaan. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka masuk dan menyalami jenderalnya. 'Ya ampun, kayak orang nikahan aja... Pakai di salami.' Pikir Arthur, Alfred, dan Bronja[1].

.

.

.

Esoknya, Xelophina sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari RSAD meski tidak boleh terlalu antusias, Xelophina menghampiri aeronnya yang lain. V-70 East. "Anda sudah mau mengendarainya? Masih belum kapok huh?" tanya Alfred. Xelophina berbalik. "Tentu." Jawab Xelophina. Alfred mendekatinya. "Apakah Anda punya hubungan khusus dengan Jenderal Kirkland?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak... Kami hanya sebatas rekan. Perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas kakak." Jawab Xelophina.

"Kakak?"

"Ya. Kakakku meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga tentara. Meninggal dengan pangkat letnan dua, umurnya 22 waktu itu."

"Oh..."

"Kau punya rasa pada Arthur huh?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau, menyukainya...?"

BLUSH! Wajah Alfred langsung memerah. Selama 3 bulan dilatih, ia selalu mendapat pelatihan khusus. Jika teman-temannya selesai berlatih, ia akan dilatih sendiri. Dan yang melatihnya adalah Arthur sendiri. "I-i-itu... A-aku.." jawab Alfred kikuk. Tapi benar, ada sebuah perasaan di dalam hatinya saat ia dekat dengan Arthur.

"Ahahahaha, wajahmu memerah." Canda Xelophina. Mereka terus mengobrol, tak tahu bahwa sepasang mata berwarna emerald menatap mereka dengan wajah marah..., atau cemburu?

.

.

.

Hari Penyerangan, tahun 46, bulan 4, hari 9. Pukul 02.00 dini hari

Hari penyerangan pun tiba. 4 orang Jenderal telah menyiapkan masing-masing pasukannya. Aeron dan torn berjejer rapi di lapangan Camp Militer Kota West Muson. Beberapa truk pengangkut tentara yang ditugaskan mengevakuasi warga West Muson terlihat memasuki area camp. "Pasukan Khusus Batalyon 1 siap." Kata Xelophina.

"Pasukan Khusus Batalyon 2 siap." Lanjut Arthur. "Divisi 1 siap." Ucap Jenderal Okada. "Divisi 2 siap." Kata Alfred. "D'v's 8 s'ap." kata Berwald. "Maksudnya, divisi 8 siap." Timpal Kapten Syero. "Divisi 16 siap." Kata Gupta. "Kita berangkat!" kata Arthur sebelum semua aeron itu terbang.

Klik. "Ya? Ada apa Kirkland?"

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Alfred? Kurasa kau dekat dengannya."

"Ahahahaha! Kau dan Jones itu sehati ya? Atau memang sudah ditakdirkan? Kalian menanyakan hal yang sama padaku lho..."

Klik. "Ada apa Iggy?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU YOU GIT!"

"SIAP, JENDERAL!"

"Huh, jangan ulangi itu you twat!"

"Siap, Jenderal! Ngomong-ngomong, aku, a-aku..."

"JONES SUKA KAMU ARTHUR!"

"UWAHHH! Jenderal Volvacea!"

"Apa maksudmu Xelophina?"

"Alfred suka kamu!"

"Eh!"

BLUSH! "A-a-a-apa itu benar Jones?"

"Wuah, mukamu merah lho! Udah, mbahasnya nti aja! Semua, siapkan bomnya... Dan jatuhkan dalam 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, sekarang!"

Dan bom, tepatnya rudal dari pasukan aeron itu diluncurkan. SYYUUTT! BLAARR! BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! Rentetan ledakan terdengar. Diikuti oleh suara mesin jet dinyalakan dan derak roda tank berat. Dan tak lama, aeron dan jet milik Fire bertarung di udara. Dan rudal dari tank-tank Fire pun ikut ditembakkan.

Satu, dua, tiga, aeron, jet dan tank itu mulai hancur. Perang pagi buta yang benar-benar menegangkan. "Arthur, mundur ke West Muson, pancing mereka." Kata Xelophina. "Gupta, mohon bantuannya untuk mengkonfirmasi pasukan Torn." Lanjutnya. "Berwald, tolong bantu aku membereskan jet-jet ini.."

Aeron tipe F-102 North segera membelok ke arah tenggara. Diikuti oleh beberapa aeron lain bertipe H-95 South. Dibelakangnya, terlihat sekitar 30 pesawat jet Fire mengikuti mereka juga. Sedangkan aeron tipe R-100 East menembaki pesawat jet dan tank-tank dibawahnya mengikuti aeron bertipe V-70 East. Beberapa jet menembaki aeron-aeron itu. Namun dengan sigap menghindari tiap tembakan. 'Cepatlah, Arthur..' batin sang jenderal wanita.

.

.

.

-Arthur's POV-

Aku membelokkan aeronku ke arah tenggara. Kulihat aeron milik rekan sesama jenderalku berkutat dengan pesawat jet milik pasukan Fire. Begitu juga dengan aeronku dan anak setengah anak buahku. Kenapa hanya setengah? Setengah yang lain kutinggalkan untuk membantu Xelophina. Syut, syut. Dua buah rudal lewat tepat dibawah aeronku. Dengan sigap, aku menambah ketinggianku. Aeron pasukanku pun mulai berpencar. Namun tetap menuju arah yang sama, West Muson. "Pasukan Khusus Torn diharap bersiap. Distrik 12 sampai 20, persiapkan pasukan." Kata Arthur ke radionya.

"Diharap bersiap, diterima." Jawab seorang diujung sana.

"Persiapkan pasukan, diterima." Jawab seorang yang lain.

BLAR! Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah belakang. Pertempuran di Windfall benar-benar sengit. BLAR! BLAR! Kembali rentetan ledakan terdengar. Aku menggelengkan kepala sembari menatap radar. "Apa ini?" tanyaku. Terlihat 2 benda aneh (yang pasti bukan aeron karena digambarkan berwarna biru sedangkan yang ini merah). DUAR! Ledakan terdengar tepat di belakang aeronku. Lebih keras dan lebih dekat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan getaran ledakannya. "Jenderal, anda baik-baik saja?" suara Alfred terdengar di radioku. "Ya. Tadi itu.." jawabku.

"Tadi itu rudal. Jenderal harus lebih-berhati-hati." Kata Alred lagi. Aku mau tak mau tersenyum. 'Aduh, masa aku menyukai bawahanku sendiri?' batinku. 'Bagaimana mungkin...'

Kami sampai di West Muson. Pasukanku segera menurunkan ketinggiannya. Terlihat, pesawat-pesawat jet milik Fire juga menurunkan ketinggian. "Sekarang." Kataku pada radioku. Sekejap, beribu aeron datang dari arah distrik 16. Pasukan gabungan distrik 12 – 20 langsung menyerbu pesawat jet milik Fire dan melanjutkan serangan mereka untuk membantu pasukan Wind di Windfall. Kami mendarat di lapangan udara West Muson dan disambut dengan todongan senjata dari pasukan Fire. "JANGAN BERGERAK! KALIAN DITANGKAP!"

.

Kami digiring ke penjara bawah tanah West Muson. "Siapa dari kalian yang bernama Alfred Fritzgerald Jones?" tanya seorang tentara. "Saya." Jawab Alfred dari arah belakangku. "Al..., jangan lakukan itu." Kataku. Namun ia terus berjalan maju. "Heh, Jenderal ingin menemuimu. Dan, kalian, cepat jalan!" kata tentara tadi sambil menodongkan SS2-K miliknya. Kami pun berpisah di tikungan itu.

-End of Arthur POV-

.

Selama dua hari, mereka terperangkap di markas mereka sendiri. Dan akhirnya, seorang tentara mendapat kabar dari Kapten Bronja Arlovskaya. "Jenderal, ini untuk anda. Dari Kapten Arlovskaya." Kata Tiino. Aku mengambil ear-cellphone yang disodorkan Tiino padaku. "Halo?" jawabku.

"Jenderal, kami punya keadaan darurat. Distrik 11 sampai distrik 20 termasuk West dan South Muson dilumpuhkan Fire. Markas mereka ada di distrik 12 dan distrik 19." Terang Bronja di ujung sana. "Bagaimana dengan Okada, Berwald, Gupta, Xelophina?" tanya Arhur. Sesaat hening. Lalu terdengar desahan panjang, "Jenderal Okada dan Jenderal Muhammad Hassan ditangkap. Jenderal Oxenstierna terluka parah, dan Jenderal Xelophina..." jawab Bronja. Namun kata-kata Bronja terputus karena gema suara tentara Fire yang berteriak kencang. "Jenderal Volvacea gugur!" bersamaan dengan suara Bronja di ear-cellphone milik Tiino.

"!"

Terkejutlah semua tentara Wind di sel itu. 'Xelophina? Gugur? Bagaimana mungkin?' pikir Arthur tak percaya. Seorang Jenderal paling berbakat di Wind gugur di medan perang. Satu-satunya jenderal wanita yang bahkan menjadi panutan bagi tentara lainnya. "Jenderal Volvacea gugur!" kata-kata itu diteriakkan berkali-kali. "Tidak.., tidak mungkin Xelophina gugur..." kata Arthur sembari mengingat setiap ingatannya bersama rekan terdekatnya itu.

.

"Lapor Jenderal, Jenderal Xelophina telah gugur." Kata seorang tentara sambil memberi hormat. Yang dipanggil meletakkan bahunya di sandaran kursi dan bernafas lega. "Sang Ratu telah gugur. Tinggal menaklukan sisanya. Benar kan Alfred?"

Namun Alfred diam saja. Entah memang tak mau menjawab, tak bisa menjawab, atau memang terlalu shock hingga tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Letkol Wind. "Xelophina Volvacea. Tak kusangka akan semudah itu..." kata Jenderal lagi. Alred menelan ludahnya, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin?" dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sang Jenderal bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut. Menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Alfred yang dari dua hari yang lalu diikat di ujung ruangan dengan posisi duduk. "Tentu saja mungkin. Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan Fire, kakakku... Lama tak bertemu..."

.

'_Alf! Alfred! Bangun Alf!Lepaskan aku! ALFRED-!' _"Aku dibawa mereka. Kau tertembak dan tak mampu berdiri untuk menyelamatkanku. Dan aku pun, harus mau ikut bersama mereka. Selama 2 tahun aku dijadikan pelayan di rumah salah satu petinggi militer Fire. Namun akhirnya aku bertemu Francis. Dia mengajakku bergabung dalam militer dan melatihku secara pribadi hingga akhirnya aku mampu menjadi seorang jenderal dalam jangka waktu 6 tahun. Aku tak pernah mendapat kabar darimu barang secarik surat. Namun aku tahu kau pasti menungguku... Karena itu.." ia berhenti sebentar.

"Kenapa?"

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau bisa kuangkat menjadi Jenderal juga. Bekerja samalah dengan Fire, kak. Kita bisa bersatu lagi."

Itulah permintaan dari sang adik. Sang adik yang telah lama menghilang ditengah keadaan perang yang kacau balau seperti sekarang. Saat akhirnya, sang adiklah yang menjadi musuhnya. Sang kakak yang menjadi tawanan menunduk. Tak mampu menatap mata violet sang adik yang memintanya untuk bersatu kembali dengannya, dan harus meninggalkan negara yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan keluarganya sejak dulu. Meninggalkan seorang yang sangat dicintainya. Arthur Kirkland.

"Matthew..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak bisa..., keluarga kita telah menetap disini. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengkhianati negaraku seperti itu. Aku memang sangat ingin kita bersama, Matt. Tapi tolong mengertilah..."

"Jadi kau menolak? Kau benar-benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, mon cher..." kata seorang yang lain. Seorang yang telah menyelamatkan adiknya, namun juga membuat Matthew melupakan tanah kelahirannya. "Mon Matheiu, inikah kakakmu yang bernama Alred Fritzgerald Jones, hm? Jika ia tak berguna lebih baik kau buang saja dia. Dari pada menambah runyam masalah... Kita berhasil menyerbu 12 distrik termasuk kota penting Wind. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kita menguasai kota kapitalnya dan menguasai seluruh Wind Republic Federation. Jika ia mengganggu rencana kita, tidak akan akan jadi owesome seperti kata temanku dari Prußen itu, oui?"

"Ya..., kau benar, Francis.." kata sang adik, yang bernama Matthew sambil membuka laci dan mengambil sesuatu, Whalter P99 dengan alat peredam. "Yang dikatakan olehmu benar. Akan lebih baik jika membuangnya saja." Matthew mengokang pistolnya. "Selamat tinggal kakakku..."

Tak terdengar suara tembakan..., namun seseorang terjatuh berlumuran darah terkena peluru pistol miliknya. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Matheiu!" kata Francis sambil memegangi bahunya yang terkena peluru. Matheiu menembak tentara yang ada di ruangannya itu, lalu melepaskan rantai di tangan Alfred dan menggandengnya pergi. Namun sebelum keluar dari pintu, Matthew menendang Francis dan memukulnya hingga pingsan. Alfred yang melihat kejadian itu hanya melongo. "Ayo kita pergi, kak..."

.

Pip, grek. Matthew membuka jeruji sel tentara Wind. Begitu terbuka, Alfred langsung masuk ke sel dan memeluk Arthur erat. Yang lain melongo. "Ayolah, cepat. Tentara lain akan datang. Aku bisa menahan mereka disini. Kalian harus pergi. Aeron kalian kami letakkan di lapangan udara belakang. Kalian harus pergi ke Fohnmore secepatnya." Kata Matthew. Alfred meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Arthur dalam-dalam. "Ayo..."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah ada di luar penjara sel bawah tanah. Sinar mentari yang menyengat kulit segera menyambut mereka. "Ayo, lewat sini." Kata Aryo, tentara dari West Muson yang tergabung dalam pasukan Athur. Ia berjalan melewati 2 gudang sambil mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk tidak terpergok tentara Fire yang sedang berpatroli. Setelah berbelok di gudang ketiga, mereka sampai di lapangan udara. Terlihat 18 aeron berjejer rapi. "Cepat!" kata Alfred. Namun dicegah oleh Arthur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alfred keheranan. "Tunggu, aku tahu perangkap ini..." jawab Arthur. Ia lalu mengeluarkan P3 miliknya, memasang peredam dan..., CTANG! BLAR! Terdengar suara dentingan dan ledakan beruntun. "Ayo kita ke gudang tiga..., aeron-aeron itu dipasangi peledak." Kata Arthur. Semua mengikuti Arthur yang sudah berlari ke arah gudang tiga. "HEI! TANGKAP MEREKA!" teriak salah seorang tentara yang berpatroli. Mereka menambah kecepatan saat beberapa tentara lain datang sambil membawa SS3-V4 Sharpshooter. Desingan peluru terdengar memantul di tanah. "Akh!" teriak Tiino. Kakinya tertembak salah satu tentara. Arthur segera berlari kembali dan membopongnya. "Ayo, Tiino. Bertahanlah..." kata Arthur menyemangati kaptennya.

Sampai di gudang tiga, mereka melihat banyak sekali aeron. Ternyata Fire menyimpannya untuk digunakan dalam penyerangan mereka. Segera Arthur mendekati aeron bertipe H-95 South yang biasanya dipakai oleh tentaranya dan meletakkan Tiino disana. Yang lain juga menyusul setelah menahan pintu gudang dengan senjata yang ada di gudang. Beberapa malah mengambilnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Alfred menaiki aeron bertipe G-26 North. Sedangkan Arthur menaiki aeron bertipe V-70 East karena tipe F-102 North tidak ada.

NGEENG. Mesin pesawat berdesis saat dinyalakan. Dan sekejap, pintu atap terbuka. Membuat mreka bisa keluar dengan mudah. "Kita berangkat." Kata Arthur. Dan sesaat kemudian, 18 aeron terlihat terbang di udara.

."Selamat tinggal saudaraku... Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." gumam Alfred.

.

.

.

TBC to next chapter

.

.

.

A/N: Astaga! Ini chapter kok panjang banget ya? Malah USUK-nya nggak kerasa lagi... Tapi tenang, Romance-nya bakalan saya full-kan di chapter depan *bocoranlagi. Ehm, mau bales review:

SakuraHimawari: Eh, emang... Saya kena death glare dari temen saya sih. Udah saya kasih tahu di PM kan?

Aka-Lice: (review pake PM) Maaf SpaMano-nya saya undur lagi. Habis ini saya mau membuat Franada dulu karena cerita ini sangat menentukan nasibnya Matthew. Tenang, chapternya Franada ada SpaManonya nyempil dikit meskipun nggak terlalu banyak.

Kuroneko Lind: Ya..., saya tahu. Ini juga akhirnya saya mampetin 3 POV. Maaf atas kegajean saya karena death glare maut teman saya. (Teman author yang lagi nyantai dirumah: HUACHUI! Aduh, rasa-rasanya kok ada yang ngomongin aku ya? Harus latihan nge-death glare ni. Author: *tremblingbarengBalticTrio)

[1] Bronja: Namanya Nyotalia!Belarus. Bacanya Bronya yang entah kenapa jadi mengingatkan saya akan gurunya Kurawa dan Pandawa yang namanya Dronya itu. Cuma beda satu huruf...

.

Arigato for all yang udah nyempetin diri untuk membaca fic saya. Aryo adalah OC saya begitu juga Syero Krykylyvy (bisa baca namanya, kan? Agak susah memang. Saya aja kadang salah bacanya *tampoledorangsejagat). Semua senjata yang saya sebutkan adalah buatan PT. Pindad, Bandung, Indonesia kecuali Sig Sauer-nya dokter Ritzel (OC saya juga) dan Whalter-nya Matthew.

Dokter Ritzel itu perawakannya tinggi. Rambutnya coklat, warna matanya coklat muda hampir oranye tapi ada aksen hijaunya dikit. Aneh kan? Iyalah! Wong authornya juga gaje nan abal! Umurnya sekitar 29. Arthur disini umurnya 28. Alfred umurnya 26. Tiino umurnya 27. Xelophina umurnya 26. Berwald umurnya 32. Syero umurnya 27. Jenderal Okada, dan Kapten Maverick (OC saya lagi. Entah kenapa disini terlalu banyak OC sehingga saya bingung.) umurnya sama, yaitu 30. Sedangkan Gupta umurnya 28 dan Sadiq umurnya 31. Aduh! Saya kelupaan! Eka Buwono juga OC saya! Maaf ya Eka! *dipatokinelangnyaEka

Di Wind, penjara dikunci dengan kata sandi. Kata sandi setiap sel berbeda-beda. Biasanya hanya Jenderal yang tahu kata sandinya. Jadi karena Matthew itu Jenderal, dia tahu sandi sel-nya Arthur dan bisa membukanya. Kenapa Arthur nggak bisa? Karena kata sandi-nya diubah sama pasukan Fire.

Pesawat nggak pake pedal kan? Karena itu si Tiino tetep bisa mengendarai aeron sendirian. Dan, percakap gaje di tengah fic yang melibatkan Arthur, Xelophina Alfred itu urutannya seperti ini:

Xelophina

Arthur

Xelophina

Alfred

Arthur

Alfred

Arthur

Alfred

Xelophina

Alfred

Arthur

Xelophina

Alfred

Arthur

.

Minggu depan akan saya upload peta di planet Naturevalley. Tapi maaf kalau rada membingungkan. Nanti (baca: suatu saat yang bisa saja tahun depan) saya akan buatkan yang lebih bagus. OK! ARIGATO SEMUA!

Review please~~?


	5. Wind Republic Federation: The War

Kami akhirnya mendarat di Fohnmore. Setelah memarkir aeron, kami segera memasuki gedung utama di Camp. Dan kami disambut dengan wajah serius Lord Hendritch dan petinggi militer lainnya. "Selamat datang kembali, Kirkland..." kata Lord membalasnya dengan memberi hormat, sebelum berkata "Maafkan saya, pak. Saya gagal."

Sesaat hening, namun dapat kulihat Lord Hendritch tersenyum kebapakkan. "Tidak apa, Kirkland. Ini juga sudah diluar kendali kita. Yang penting sekarang, kita harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk merebut West dan South Muson, serta distrik-distrik di sekitarnya. Sayang Volvacea tidak disini... Dimana dia, Kirkland? Bukankah kau ingin membawanya pulang?" tanya beliau.

'Hah? Kabar wafatnya Xelophina belum sampai? Bagaimana mungkin?' batinku. Aku menoleh kepada ajudan dan bawahanku di belakang. Mereka juga kaget, namun terlihat pandangan mata mereka menyiratkan kesedihan, tak terkecuali Alfred. Meskipun baru kenal, mereka sudah akrab. Mungkin karena mereka seumuran... "Kenapa Kirkland? Ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jenderal Besar Richmont Volvacea, ayah Xelophina.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah ayah rekanku itu. Dan dengan wajah heran sekaligus sedih berkata, "Jadi..., Anda semua belum tahu?" aku mengembalikan pertanyaan. Ekspresi semua orang berubah. Ada yang kaget, heran, bertanya-tanya, bahkan was-was. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

BLAK!

"JENDERAL BESAR! A-A-ADA BERITA DARI KAPTEN BRONJA ARLOVSKAYA! JENDERAL, JENDERAL VOLVACEA GUGUR!"

.

_Sang Ratu Angin telah gugur..._

_Sang Ratu Angin telah jatuh..._

_Namun tak seorang pun tahu..._

_Bahwa Sang Ratu hanya tertidur..._

_Menunggu untuk terbangun..._

_Dan kembali di lain waktu..._

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

""Huff, huff, huff..." terdengar suara nafas tersengal. "Bertahanlah..., kumohon bertahanlah..." terdengar kata-kata semangat. "Aku.., hah, hah, hah, tidak kuat lagi... Hah, hah, hah..." terdengar suara rintihan... "Kumohon..., hanya tinggal satu kilo lagi dan kita mencapai perbatasan distrik 1... Aku mohon... Bertahanlah barang sebentar saja..." terdengar lagi kata-kata penyemangat. Namun...

.

DOR! Bruk!

.

"GUPTA!" teriakan teman yang memanggil rekannya. Rekannya yang kini tak bernyawa. "Bangunlah Gupta! Sebentar lagi! Hanya tinggal satu kilo lagi!" Terus memanggil nama rekannya yang kini bersimbah darah. "GUPTA!" Terbaring di tengah luasnya hutan belantara. Tak menghiraukan seringai dari malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dengan sebuah FN Five-Seven ditangannya. Mengkilat bagaikan bulan sabit besi, yang siap mengotori hijau dengan merah. Cklek.

Dan dengan satu tarikan saja...

.

DOR! Bruk!

.

Sahabat yang menangisi rekannya. Akhirnya menyusul kepergiannya. "Selamat tinggal, Jenderal Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Jenderal Nakita Okada. Mimpi indahlah dalam tidur panjangmu yang tidak OWESOME itu..." Merupakan salam perpisahan sang malaikat dengan manusia.

"Benar-benar pertunjukkan yang menarik, oui?"

"As owesome as usuall, Francis.."

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, mon Prußen... Targetmu sebetulnya adalah Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland..."

"Heh, kau ingin aku bekerja sendirian terus? Aku capek... Gak OWESOME banget lu..."

"Tenang..., kemarilah mon cheré..." Semak-semak tersibak dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut panjang. Matanya berwarna merah dan biru. "Perkenalkan, ini Leticia Siegfried Erié. Dia adik angkat mon Matheiu.."

Wanita bernama Leticia itu membungkuk. "Senang bertemu anda, Gilbert Beilschmidt..." Gilbert jadi salah tingkah. "Ehm, ya.., sama-sama..." Francis hanya menggeleng kepalanya. 'Temanku si asem ini bisa salting juga ternyata... Nggak nyangka...' pikirnya. "Baiklah, Leticia akan menjadi partnermu... Bersenang-senanglah dengannya, mon Prußen... Aku harus melihat keadaan mon Matheiu... Leticia..., jangan macam-macam seperti kakakmu yang satu itu, atau kau tahu akibatnya... Mengerti, mon cheré?"

Leticia mengokang M110 miliknya... "Siap Jenderal!"

.

.

.

"APA KAU BILANG?! KIRKLAND! JELASKAN INI SEMUA!" ayah Xelophina mengguncang bahu Arthur keras. Seorang anaknya kembali menjadi korban. "KENAPA? Kenapa?" suara ayah Xelophina memelan. "Kenapa Xelophina juga?"

"Saya..., juga baru tahu tadi pagi... Xelophina juga teman terdekat saya, sahabat saya, Jenderal... Saya juga merasa kehilangan..." Mendengar jawaban Arthur, petinggi militer yang hadir langsung lesu... 'Xelophina yang jenius saja kalah... Apalagi kita?'

Tap, tap, BRAK!

Alfred menggebrak meja dan berkata, "Sekarang memang keadaannya masih sulit. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk menyerah. Demi semua yang pernah bertarung dengan Fire. Jenderal Volvacea, Jenderal Oxenstierna, Jenderal Okada, Jenderal Muhammad Hassan, Kapten Adnan, Kapten Vainamoinen, Kapten Arlovskaya, dan semua rekan-rekan satu camp, juga saya dan Jenderal Kirkland. Tidakkah kalian mengerti? Jika kalian menyerah sekarang..., itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan Wind ke seluruh b*****an itu! Juga demi adikku!"

'Alfred...' pikir Arthur kagum. Ia tak pernah melihat Alfred seperti ini sebelumnya. "Aku mohon... Jika kalian mau bersatu untuk berperang melawan mereka, aku yakin semua distrik di sekitar West dan South Muson bisa di rebut kembali..." lanjut Alfred. Ia meneteskan air mata... Tak peduli bahwa ia menangis dihadapan semua petinggi militer yang tersisa.

Puk. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Semangatmu bagus nak... Tidak salah Arthur mempercayakan jabatan Letnan Kolonel padamu..." Lord Hendritch tersenyum padanya. "Kita akan bersatu..." Dari jauh, Arthur tersenyum. Ia menatap Alfred lekat-lekat.. 'Benar Alfred, semoga Tuhan selalu menyertai kita...' Arthur berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar markas tanpa diketahui siapapun. Hanya prajurit yang berdiri di belakang Arthur saja yang bertanya-tanya.

Grab!

"Anda mau kemana Jenderal?" tanya Aryo sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. Arthur meliriknya sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin ke kamarku." Jawab Arthur berbisik. Aryo mengangguk lalu melepaskan pegangannya. 'Sudah kutemukan dia, ayah...' pikir Arthur seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian

Selama satu bulan, semua tentara dari distrik 1 sampai 10 ditambah East dan North Muson juga Fohnmore di latih di Camp Utama Fohnmore. Termasuk Arthur dan Alfred, mereka sedang berlatih menembak.

DOR! Lingkaran merah tertembus.

DOR! DOR! Dzing! Dzing! Dua peluru meleset dan mengenai tembok di belakangnya. "Meleset ya?" kata Arthur. "Aku bukan tipe penembak jarak jauh. Kalau pake snipper atau riffle masih bisa. Tapi kalau pistol? Laras pendek bukan keahlianku." Jawab Alfred mengelak. "Ngomong saja kalau kemampuanmu jauh dibawahku..."

DOR! Lingkaran merah lainnya tertembus.

"Jaga omonganmu, Ralph! Jika waktu itu aku tidak melatihmu, mungkin kemampuan menembakmu sama seperti Alfred tahu!" sanggah Arthur. Adiknya satu ini memang suka jahil. "Hm, bodoh..." kata Chao yang sedang membidik papan sasaran di sebelah Ralph. Ralph menoleh ke arah Chao dengan tatapan dingin dan membunuh. "Apa katamu Chao?" kata Ralph dengan nada menusuk. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas. "Aku bilang kau bodoh!" jawabnya sarkastik. Dan, pecahlah adu tembak antara kakak-beradik Kirkland.

"AWAS KAU CHAO!" teriak Ralph sambil membidik adiknya. Arthur dan Alfred sweatdrop. Sedangkan Chao sudah berlari entah bersembunyi dimana. Di gudang petasannya mungkin? Entahlah.

"Aduh, mulai lagi deh mereka." Kata Arthur. Alfred kembali menoleh ke arah atasannya itu. "Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanyanya. Arthur mengangguk. Alfred terdiam, 'Tak semua kakak beradik harmonis ya... Aduh..., jadi keinget Matthew.' Pikir Alfred. Ia mulai membidik lagi ke arah papan sasaran yang berada sekitar 200 meter didepannya.

"Al?" tanya Arthur tiba-tiba. Alfred memalingkan mukanya. Seketika itu,

Cup! Bibir atasannya itu sukses bertemu dengan bibirnya. Dan berhasil membuat Alfred memerah bagaikan apel. "E-e-eh?" katanya masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan. "Ehm, aku juga suka..."kata Arthur seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepala Alfred. Wajah Arthur pun juga mulai berubah merah. Lebih merah daripada stroberi malah.

GRAB! Alfred membalas pernyataan Arthur dengan memeluknya dan... Ahh, readers bisa membayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya. Tapi yang pasti, Arthur dan Alfred sudah resmi menjadi pasangan.

.

.

.

Tahun 46 bulan 7 hari 31

Akhirnya pasukan inti Fohnmore bergerak. Selama 3 bulan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, mereka akhirnya melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran. Semua distrik militer dan markas perbatasan yang belum dikuasai Fire dikosongkan dan dihanguskan. Sekitar 5 distrik militer dan 2 markas perbatasan di sekitar Fohnmore dibumihanguskan. Fohnmore pun diubah menjadi kota pertahanan dan semua warga sipil dipindahkan ke North Muson.

"Al, nanti kau pimpin sayap kanan. Aku dan Jenderal Ganda akan memimpin bagian tengah. Sayap kiri di pegang Arlovskaya." Jelas Arthur pada Alfred.

"Lha? Arlovskaya sudah pulang? Bukannnya?" jawab Alfred keheranan.

"Kau lupa ya kalau semua distrik yang belum dikuasai Fire akan bersatu di North Muson."

"Ah, kau benar, Ig-"

BANG! Sebuah nampan scone mendarat di kepala Alfred. "Jangan pernah memanggilku Iggy meskipun kau-"

"SUDAH JADI PACARMU!"

BUAG! Sekarang tas senjata Arthur yang sukses membenjolkan kepala sang hempacarhem bawahan. "J-j-j-jangan b-b-bicarakan itu, GIT!" Alfred hanya tersenyum. "Ayolah..., sifat tsundere-mu itu tidak bagus..."

"Ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti kita telat!" elak Arthur yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Bahkan mengalahkan merahnya tomat-tomat terbaik dari Light. Arthur segera berlari ke arah Aeron tipe F-102 North yang sudah disiapkan oleh pasukannya. Alfred menaiki aeron miliknya juga diikuti oleh personel yang lain.

Klik. _"Kirkland, kau bisa membantuku?"_

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa, Ganda?"

"_Aku ingin kau memancing tank-tank mereka untuk berkumpul di distrik 12 dan 19. Aku dengar, pasukan gerilya Water akan membantu untuk melepaskan distrik 13-18 ditambah distrik 11 dan 20. Juga 5 markas perbatasan Wind-Fire. Dan 6 kota kecil yang ada di sekitar South dan West Muson."_

"Jet-jet mereka yang mengkhawatirkan, Ganda..."

"_Kirkland, pasukanku dan Arlovskaya bisa memancing mereka ke arah lain. Tapi, kuperingatkan padamu untuk mengawasi Alfred. Jangan sampai dia tertangkap pasukan Fire lagi. Kau tahu pesan ayahmu kan?"_

"Tentu... Baiklah. All hail Wind."

"_All hail Wind."_

Klik.

Arthur menghela nafas. "Perang besar terjadi lagi." Arthur membelokkan aeron miliknya dan menerbangkankannya di sampin aeron milik Alfred. "Tok, tok, tok." Arthur mengetuk kaca Aeronnya. Alfred yang sedang konsen menerbangkan aeronnya menoleh.

Klik. _"Ada apa, Iggy? Ada yang bisa kuban-"_

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IGGY, ALFRED NO BAKA!"

"_Oke, oke! Jadi ada apa, Ig- eh, Arthur?"_

"Kau ikut aku memancing tank-tank Fire. Jangan melakukan apapun tanpa komandoku. Pertempuran ini akan jadi sangat berat. Usahakan untuk tidak tertembak tank mereka..."

"_Siap, Jenderal!"_

Klik. 'Selalu saja memanggilku Iggy..., dasar Ralph...' pikir Arthur sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali membelokkan aeronnya kembali ke tempat semula.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di atas distrik 14, pasukan besar Wind berpisah menjadi 2 bagian. Pasukan yang dipimpin Arthur menurunkan ketinggian sampai 1500 feet. "Luncurkan rudalnya. Jangan lengah oleh aeron yang digunakan Fire. Buka semua saluran komunikasi. Jika ada aeron yang tidak menjawab, langsung tembak hancur saja. Isi automatic machine gun kalian." Terang Arthur melalui saluran broadcast-radio. Sedetik kemudian, rudal-rudal dari aeron diluncurkan.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! Terdengar banyak sekali rentetan ledakkan. "Tino, bawa 30 aeron ke arah distrik 11 dan 60 ke arah South Muson, lalu pancing mereka ke distrik 12. Alfred, aku ingin kau membawa 30 aeron ke arah distrik 16 dan 60 aeron ke arah West Muson. Pancing mereka ke distrik 19."

"_**Siap, Jenderal!"**_

Dari 360 pasukan yang dibawa Arthur untuk memancing tank-tank Fire, 180 Aeron langsung berpencar. 90 ke arah timur. 90 lagi ke arah barat. "Aryo, kau bisa dengar aku?"

"_Ada apa, Jenderal?"_

"Bawa 90 pasukan untuk membantu Jenderal Ganda."

"_Tapi saya disuruh beliau untuk mendampingi Anda, Jenderal... Nanti saya-"_

"Tenang, aku yang tanggung semua."

"Baik." Akhirnya, tersisalah 90 personel aeron yang dipimpin langsung oleh Arthur. Arthur mulai memencet tombol-tombol yang terpasang di bagian dashboard aeronnya._ 'Automatic Machine gun active. Choose gun'_ suara penanda senapan mesin berbunyi. Tanpa buang waktu, Arthur memilih SM3-V2. "Rasakan ini Fire.." katanya. Klik. Ratusan peluru menembaki tentara-tentara Fire yang akan memasuki tank mereka di depan markas perbatasan Wind-Fire. Pasukan Arthur juga mulai melakukannya. Bahkan ada yang menukik turun sampai ketinggian 850 feet untuk menembak dengan lebih akurat.

.

"_IGGY! Mereka terpancing! Mereka sudah berkumpul di distrik 19."_ Kata Alfred. 'Astaga..., Iggy lagi... Tapi cepat juga..' batin Arthur. Tak lama, Tino pun melaporkan hal yang sama. "Langsung hancurkan saja distrik 19 dan distrik 12." Perintah Arthur. 'Kesempatan langka ini tak bisa kusia-siakan...'

DUAR!

'Hah?'

Satu aeron milik bawahan Arthur tertembak rudal dan hancur berkeping-keping. Entah bagaimana nasib sang pilot. Satu persatu, aeron pasukan Arthur tertembak. Mereka bermanufer menghindari setiap rudal yang ditembakkan tank-tank Fire dibawah. 'Apa-apaan?' batin Arthur lagi. "SEMUA MUNDUR!" perintahnya sambil memutar aeron. Namun...

DUAR!

Bagian belakang aeron milik Arthur kena rudal. 'Warning, warning, warning' suara penanda keadaan darurat menambah kekacauan di pikiran Arthur. 'Sial! Sudah ditembak, jatuh pula... Tak ada cara lain...' pikir Arthur. Segera ia memencet tombol pelontar kursi. Klik. Arthur membuka parasut yang terpasang di kursi itu.

.

Setelah sampai di tanah, Arthur segera mempersiapkan semua senjata yang ia bawa. SS1-V5 sampai SS3-V2 CQB, beberapa granat dan pisau. Juga 8 kotak peluru. Tak lupa, sebuah pedang peninggalan ayahnya. "Wah, wah, wah... Kau masih menyimpan benda itu, Arthur?" kata seseorang. 'Suara ini! Jangan jangan...'

Arthur berbalik. Iris hijaunya langsung disambut oleh sepasang iris violet saphhire milik Francis. Dalam balutan baju berwarna oranye dengan garis kuning di leher dan sabuknya, Arthur menatap sinis teman kecilnya itu. "Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai rival." Lanjut Francis sambil mengeluarkan pedang miliknya juga.

"Dari dulu kita memang rival. Tak ada satu pun yang tidak kita perdebatkan." Jawab Arthur. "Dan kalau tidak salah, aku masih jauh diatasmu dalam urusan berpedang..." Francis mendengus. Namun senyuman tetap tidak hilang dari wajahnya. "Jangan karena ayahmu adalah Jenderal Wind yang kemampuan berpedangnya paling bagus di 5 negara Naturevalley, kau bisa jadi sombong." Timpal Francis.

"Hanya ada satu cara..., untuk bisa membuktikannya." Arthur pun melepaskan pedang dari kekangan sarungnya dan memegang pedang itu tepat di depan wajahnya hingga seperti terbelah dua. "Mari kita bertarung untuk bisa menentukkan siapa yang terbaik..."

Dua jenderal dari negara berbeda itu berlari. Trang! Kedua pedang saling beradu. Tak ada yang mau kalah. Tak ada yang mundur, tak ada yang menyerah. Tidak sampai salah satu dari mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dan menang.

"Wind, negara angin. Negara tanpa polusi. Negara perdamaian. Negara tercepat, termaju, terbaik dalam segala bidang. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh presidenmu kan? Kurasa tidak..." kata Francis sambil menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke dada Arthur. Trang! Arthur menepis tusukan itu dan melompat ke belakang, mengambil jarak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Fire, negara tertua. Titisan kerajaan Blooming Hill. The greatest and the bravest knight? Tak lebih hanya sebuah omong kosong..." balas Arthur. "Negara yang dipenuhi oleh polusi karena bahan bakar utama batu bara. Negara yang suka berperang dan tak mengenal perdamaian. Tak percaya kau mau bekerja untuk negara seperti itu. Pantas saja kakakku langsung pindah ke Ground tiga bulan setelah tinggal di negaramu." Lanjut Arthur tak memberi Francis kesempatan.

Francis mendecak kesal. "Kau tahu, gara-gara kau, mon Matheiu jadi berkhianat! Gara-gara ajudanmu itu!" teriaknya. Arthur menghela nafas. "Bukan salah Alfred. Ini semua bukan salah Alfred. Kau yang membawanya dan memisahkan kakak-beradik itu 10 tahun yang lalu. Jadi bukan salah Alfred ataupun adiknya jika ia berontak ke Fire."

"Dan aku sudah punya cara agar ajudanmu tidak mengacaukan rencana lagi..." kata Francis. Arthur tertawa mengejek. "Rencana apa? Dia adalah penerbang terbaik yang pernah kutemui selain Xelophina. Cara bermanufernya jauh di atasku. Tak mungkin kau bisa menjatuhkannya begitu saja..."

.

_Kami mendaratkan aeron kami. Penyerbuan besar-besaran tadi berhasil. Apalagi pasukan torn ikut membantu. Sekejap saja, semua pasukan Fire yang ada di distrik 19 dilumpuhkan. Distrik-distrik lain telah dibebaskan dari Fire oleh pasukan gabungan Wind-Water. "Pak, seorang tentara Fire ingin bertemu anda." Kata Seniorku dulu, Alexious Moerphine yang sekarang menjadi bawahanku._

.

"Bukan itu." Kata Francis. Seketika, angin kencang bertiup. Mempermainkan helaian rambut blonde Arthur dan Francis.

.

"_Siapa namanya?" tanyaku padanya._

_._

"'_**Leticia Siegfried Erié Jones'. **_Adik angkat Matthew..."

.

Ruang Kepala Distrik 19

.

-Alfred's POV-

Aku berjalan mengikuti Alexious dan masuk ke ruang kepala distrik, atau bisa dibilang sebagai pemimpin distrik. Aku melihat seorang wanita duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan tangan terikat. "Dia, Pak. Wanita ini ikut tergabung dalam _Shadow Attack Corps._" Terang Alexious padaku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. 'Apakah mungkin ia adalah salah satu kerabat jauhku? Marganya sama-sama Jones..' pikirku dalam hati. 'Atau mungkin dia adik angkat Matthew? Tidak mungkin...' Aku berjongkok, alu mengangkat wajahnya dengan dua jariku. "Kau yang bernama Leticia Sigfried Erié?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia menatapku. "Benar. Kau yang Alfred F. Jones? A-aku, aku adik angkat Matthew Williams. Ia yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu..." jawabnya. Aku terkejut sekali. "Ma-matthew? Matthew yang menyuruhmu untuk menemuimu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanyaku. Aku melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Awalnya Alexious ingin mencegahku. Namun aku memberi kode padanya untuk keluar dan memberiku waktu pribadi dengan adik angkat Matthew, adik angkatku...

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Matthew?" tanyaku. Leticia tetap menunduk, dan menghela nafas. "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana..." Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah..., ceritakan tentang dirimu dulu! Kakak super HERO mu ini akan mendengarkan!" kataku. Leticia sweatdrop."Aku..,

sebetulnya besar di sebuah panti asuhan. Aku tak mengenal orang tuaku. Entah ada dimana mereka..." jawab Leticia. Aku tertegun. "Lalu, pada saat umurku 18 tahun, panti asuhan yang mengasuhku ditutup oleh pemerintah karena tidak lagi punya dana. Aku pun harus hidup menggelandang selama beberapa bulan." Lanjutnya. Aku tetap mendengarkan ceritanya. "Akhirnya aku di bawa oleh beberapa polisi Fire karena dianggap mengganggu. Aku di adopsi oleh seorang petinggi militer. Namun entah kenapa, posisiku sebagai anak angkat berubah menjadi pembantu saat istri petinggi militer itu akhirnya punya anak."

Aku tercekat. 'Apa-apaan orang-orang Fire itu!' pikirku dengan kesal. kepalan tanganku mengerat. "Dan tepat 4 tahun setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan kak Matthew."

"!"

-End of Alfred's POV-

.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Matthew saat bekerja di rumah petinggi militer itu? Apa kau kenal seorang jenderal Fire yang bernama Francis Bonnefoy?" kata Alfred bertubi-tubi. Ia sangat berharap agar Leticia memberi tahu segala informasi yang ia punya.

Leticia menunduk. Namun dalam posisinya menunduk, ia menyembunyikan seringainya. Bagaikan seekor serigala yang siap menangkap mangsanya yang sudah lengah terkena tipu muslihat dari sang serigala. "Benar." Jawab Leticia, namun tetap tak mengangkat kepalanya. "Dan ia.."

"Ia kenapa?" tanya Alfred. Tak juga menyadari bahwa sang serigala benar-benar siap untuk menerkam. "Ia..." kata Leticia mengulur waktu. Alfred semakin tidak sabaran. "Ayolah Leticia..." kata Alfred memohon.

"Ia menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu..." jawab Leticia sambil menodongkan sebuah Beretta M1934 yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana. Alfred segera menarik P3 dari balik sabuk seragamnya. Namun apa daya, Leticia sudah menarik pelatuk pistol itu. "Aku tak ingin membunuhmu kak..." katanya.

Alfred berdiri saat Leticia berdiri. "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau todongkan Beretta M1934 itu padaku?" tanya Alfred. Matanya memancarkan rasa kecewa. "Ini karena tugasku.." jawab Leticia. Suaranya bergetar. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia sungguh-sungguh tak mau membunuh kakaknya. Andai saja ia tahu lebih awal... Andai saja...

Flashback

"_Nona Erié..., anda kembali lagi..." sapa seorang sipir penjara. Leticia hanya mengangguk. Ia meletakkan M110-nya di meja sipir lalu mengikuti seorang tentara ke sel tahanan Matthew. "Kak.." katanya._

_Matthew yang duduk sambil membenamkan kepalanya disela-sela kakinya mengangkat kepalanya. "Leticia.." kata Matthew. Leticia masuk ke dalam sel tahanan Matthew, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tentara yang mengantar Leticia berjaga di luar sel tahanan._

"_Kak, aku dapat tugas baru..." kata Leticia memecah keheningan. Matthew tersenyum kecil. "Bagus kalau begitu... Kau bisa menggantikan posisi Xelophina Volvacea sesaat lagi... Bukankah itu cita-citamu?" jawab Matthew. Leticia mendesah. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku masih ragu apakah aku memang bisa menjadi seorang tentara sehebat Xelophina Volvacea..." kata Leticia sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Matthew._

"_Jadi, apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Matthew. "Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh dua orang petinggi militer Wind. Arthur Kirkland dan.."_

"_Arthur Kirkland? Kau akan bertugas sendirian?"_

"_Tidak. Katanya, akan ada seorang Mayor yang mendampingiku."_

"_Oh..., eh, kau akan ke Wind kan?"_

"_Ya..."_

"_Titipkan salamku.., untuk Alfred.."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Alfred F. Jones... Kakakmu yang lain..."_

Flashback End

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus ia?' batin Leticia. Sekarang pikirannya kacau. Antara membunuh Alfred sebagai kakak atau melepaskannya sebagai musuh. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan..., tolonglah aku...' pikirnya.

Alfred pun begitu. Ia juga dilanda perasaan senang dan kecewa. Kenapa harus adik angkatnya? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? 'Ayo Al... Kau bisa...' pikirnya. Akhirnya...

Buak!

Ditendangnya pistol Beretta itu hingga terlontar ke atas dan jatuh di sudut ruangan. "Ap-" kata-kata Leticia terpotong saat ia merasakan tubuh Alfred yang besar merengkuhnya dalam pelukkan. "Jika kau mau membunuhku, aku rela Leticia..., tapi, biarlah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kata Alfred.

Tak terasa, sang serigala kehilangan kekuatannya. Air mata pun menetes dalam pelukan sang domba.

"Maafkan aku, kak..."

.

.

"Apa?" kata Arthur. "Adik angkatnya?" Dan dua mata violet sapphire memandang Arthur dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Aku selalu berpikir licik Arthur. Kami, Fire, sangat pintar dalam menggunakan orang-orang untuk-"

"Untuk membunuh sesama mereka meskipun sesama mereka tidak bersalah. Cih! Benar-benar negara rendah!" potong Arthur. Matanya berkilat-kilat menahan amarah. "Lebih baik ku akhiri sekarang!" kata Arthur. Ia menerjang Francis dengan pedang terhunus. Namun...,

DOR!

"Akh!" Arthur mengerang kesakitan saat sebuah peluru panas menembus seragam dan kulitnya tepat di bagian pinggang. Bahkan merasakan peluru itu bersarang di ginjalnya. Arthur jatuh terduduk diatas rumput. "Sial.." umpat Arthur sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Klek.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, mon chere?" kata Francis. Arthur memejamkan mata. 'Apakah ini akhirnya? Tuhan..., tolonglah aku... Jika aku harus gugur disini... Biarlah Alfred selamat... Aku mohon...' kata Arthur dalam hati. "Ku anggap tidak ada..." kata Francis lagi. Arthur memilih diam dan menunduk. Ia tetap mengulang permintaan yang sama, 'Tolong aku, Tuhan. Tolong aku, Tuhan. Tolong aku...' terus begitu.

DOR!

"!"

.

Kenapa ini? Ada apa? Apa aku mati? Apa yang terjadi?

.

"!"

.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

"MATHEIU!"

.

TUHAN, APA YANG TERJADI?!

.

Perlahan Arthur membuka mata. Tak ada yang terjadi padanya. Tak ada darah menetes kecuali dari lukanya yang di pinggang. Matanya membelalak saat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Rambutnya mirip dengan Francis. 'Ia...!'

BRUK!

Orang itu jatuh berdebum di atas tanah berumput. "MATHEIU! TIDAK!" teriak Francis. Senjatanya sudah entah tergeletak dimana. Francis menghampiri Matthew. 'Jangan-jangan!' batin Arthur. Ia mencoba berdiri dari posisinya. Rasa nyeri yang dalam langsung menyerang luka di pinggangnya. Sambil terus memegangi luka itu dengan kedua tangannya, Arthur berjalan mendekati Francis dan Matthew.

"Maafkan aku..." Arthur menangkap kalimat itu di tengah kerasnya suara angin. Francis meletakkan tubuh Matthew di tanah berumput itu, lalu berdiri dan menatapnya. "Gilbert, kita kembali." Kata Francis. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat seseorang berambut platinum blonde keluar dari salah satu semak dekat hutan. Dia menenteng SS3-V4 Sharpshooter yang biasa dipakai tentara Fire. "Hah? Kembali? Sangat tidak owesome! Aku bahkan belum melakukan tugasku. Mana bisa aku menunjukkan ke-owesome-"

"CUKUP! INI PERINTAH! Ayo kembali!" potong Francis. "Arthur, jaga mereka baik-baik..." kata Francis sebelum pergi.

.

.

Arthur kembali ke camp utama. Ia langsung disambut senyuman hangat dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Setelah memberikan Matthew pada dokter Ritzel, ia kembali untuk menemui bawahan, partner, sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Selamat ya Jenderal!"

"Benar-benar hebat!"

"Al!"

"Jenderal! Selamat sekali lagi! Kita memenangkan perang!"

"Alfred!

"Lihat ini, Kirkland sang pahlawan..."

"ALFRED!"

"Ada apa, Iggy?"

Arthur menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Alfred sudah berdiri disana dengan tampang innocent-nya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Arthur langsung berlari dan memeluk sang kekasih. "Kita menang!" kata Arthur. Tak peduli tatapan tercengang dari semua bagian bawahannya, ia tetap memeluk Alfred. "Iya..." jawab Alfred.

Arthur melepaskan pelukannya. "Ikut aku. Aku punya kejutan untukmu..." lanjut Arthur. Ia menggandeng tangan Alfred keluar dari kerumunan tentara dan petinggi militer Wind. Arthur seakan tak peduli beberapa orang berbisik, "Wah, mesranya... Mereka itu pacaran ya?" dan yang lain menyahut, "Padahal aku sudah mau menembak Jenderal Kirkland... Keduluan deh..."

Ternyata Arthur tidak tahu kalau banyak tentara yang mengejarnya...

.

.

"I, itu Matthew!" pekik Alfred. Arthur yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengingat dua kakak beradik ini terpisah begitu lama. Meskipun sempat bertemu adiknya 3 bulan lalu... "Dia menyelamatkanku saat aku akan ditembak seorang jenderal Fire." Terang Arthur sambil terus menatap adik kekasihnya itu dari balik kaca ruang perawatan. "Kapan aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Alfred.

"..."

"Aku sudah menantikan ini... Tapi kapan aku bisa menemuinya? Kapan Art?" tanya Alfred. Arthur menggenggam erat tangan Alfred dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu RSAD Fohnmore.

"Biarlah ia istirahat dulu..." kata Arthur sambil menenangkan Alfred. "Tapi aku tahu, Matthew adalah orang yang sangat baik..." Alfred langsung menatap kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana kau kenal Matthew?" tanya Alfred kebingungan. Arthur tertawa kecil. "Aku juga tahu kalau Matthew mengangkat seorang anak perempuan bernama Leticia S.E. Jones sebagai adiknya..." lanjut Arthur.

"A-ah..." kata Alfred takjub. 'Apa jenderal selalu punya pengetahuan yang up-to-date?' pikir Alfred. Alfred segera sadar kalau ia belum mengenalkan Leticia pada Arthur. "Ah benar juga. Kau belum bertemu Leticia kan Ig-"

BUAG!

Arthur langsung menyikut perut Alfred sampai terjungkal ke depan. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Bloddy. F**king. Name. Again. Understand?" kata Arthur dengan nada rendah dan menusuk. "U-u-understood!" jawab Alfred sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri kena sikutan Arthur. "Ayo temui Leticia..." ajak Arthur sambil menyeret kekasihnya keluar RSAD.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke arah Camp Perawat. "... Untungnya, Lord Hendritch setuju untuk memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal di Wind dengan status 'warga'. Bukan 'tahanan perang'." Kata Alfred. Memang, saat Alfred memperkenalkan Leticia pada Menteri Pertahanan, beberapa orang petinggi militer Wind menolak untuk memperbolehkannya tinggal di Wind. Alasannya, Leticia lahir di Fire dan besar disana. Takutnya Leticia menjadi mata-mata Fire untuk memulai perang yang jauh lebih besar daripada ini.

"Yah..., Jenderal Besar Volvacea juga menolak kan? Aku dengar, bawahan Leticia-lah yang menembak aeron milik Xelophina." Kata Arthur. Alfred menoleh padanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Alfred. Arthur mengangguk. "Meskipun begitu, dia itu adikmu. Mana mungkin membiarkannya dijadikan tahanan perang. Apalagi, dia itu berpangkat Mayor. Bisa-bisa, ehm, Al, kau sudah naik pangkat menjadi brigadir jenderal ya?" tanya Arthur saat melihat emblem pangkat di dada kiri Arthur.

Emblem itu berlambangkan bintang emas dengan ukiran BG. Diapit oleh daun zaitun di kiri dan kanannya yang melambangkan kemakmuran. Lalu di tengah dua daun itu, tepatnya di atas bintang emas, ada 3 bintang berwarna perak. Dibawah bintang emas, tergantung pita dengan tulisan "Military of Wind".

Alfred tersenyum. "Iya. Aku diangkat tepat setelah kita melancarkan serangan ke distrik 19." Kata Alfred penuh kebanggaan. Arthur menggenggam tangan Alfred dan menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan kekasihnya itu. "Aku turut bangga Al..." katanya.

.

"Jenderal.." kata kepala perawat disana. "Kami ingin bertemu Leticia Siegfried Erié Jones." Kata Arthur. Kepala perawat itu langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan di lorong panjang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat 15 orang wanita yang dilatih menjadi perawat sedang mendapat materi untuk membedah korban yang tertembak. "Semua, memberi homat!" perintah sang kepala tahanan. Kelima belas calon perawat itu langsung memberi hormat serentak. Arthur dan Alfred membalas hormat mereka singkat dan mereka akhirnya kembali dalam kesibukan masing-masing. "Leticia, Jenderal Kirkland dan Jenderal Jones ingin bertemu." Kata kepala perawat.

Seorang wanita berambut platinum dengan warna mata yang berbeda kiri dan kanannya menoleh kepada Arthur dan Alfred. Ia tersenyum, "Kakak.." katanya. Mereka akhirnya berbincang di taman Camp Perawat."Jadi, kakak ini yang namanya Arthur Kirkland?" tanya Leticia. "Benar. Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Ig-"

JDAK! BUAGH!

Kepala Alfred sukses menghantam sebuah pohon setelah ia ditendang Arthur. "Jangan dengarkan dia ya Leticia... Kakakmu itu rada bodoh dan tolol." Kata Arthur dengan gaya khas gentleman-nya. Leticia membalas tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu itu dari kak Matthew." Jawab Leticia. Sementara itu, Alfred memegangi punggung dan kepalanya yang kena tendangan Arthur dan hantaman pohon. Kasihan..., sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga dan genteng rumah lagi..

Alfred, Arthur, dan Leticia terus berbincang-bincang (walaupun Alfred lebih sering kena bogem mentah dari kekasihnya itu gara-gara memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Iggy') sampai seorang tentara dengan nafas terengah-engah menghampiri mereka bertiga. "JENDERAL KIRKLAND! Jenderal!" teriak tentara itu yang ternyata Eka. "Ada apa?" tanya Arthur. Eka berhenti tepat di depan mereka bertiga. Ia segera memberi hormat singkat lalu mengatur nafasnya. "Kami,

baru mendapat kabar, kalau, ternyata Jenderal Xelophina masih hidup!" jawab Eka. Sontak 3 orang yang lain itu kaget. "APAA?! MASIH HIDUP?!" kata mereka bersamaan. Eka hanya mengangguk. "Kita kembali ke Camp Utama." Kata Arthur.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan pintu utama Camp, ia melihat dua orang, yang ternyata Kapten Maverick sedang membopong rekannya itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat legam tetap menjuntai rapi dan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya juga tetap seperti biasanya. Walaupun terlihat agak kusut. "Xe-Xelophina?" tanya Arthur. Dua orang langsung berbalik. "Arthur.." kata Xelophina.

Arthur berlari dan memeluk sahabat lamanya itu. "Aku khawatir tahu?!" kata Arthur. Xelophina tersenyum. Dua orang jenderal itu meregangkan pelukan. "Hai Alfred.. Lama tak jumpa juga... Kalian sudah pacaran belum?" tanya Xelophina dengan nada menggoda. Yang dibicarakan hanya memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam. Tak lama, semua orang datang dari dalam camp. "XELOPHINA!" Ayah Xelophina berlari dan mendekap anak semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Jenderal Richmont. "Cerita yang sangat panjang ayah..."

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan semua orang yang bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan mereka tak berhenti begitu saja. 4 minggu kemudian, Matthew sudah pulih dari kondisinya yang semula kritis karena tembakan tepat di dada kirinya. Luka di pinggang Arthur juga mulai membaik. Leticia lulus dari Camp Perawat seminggu setelah itu. Dan yang paling membahagiakan...

"Arthur..."

"Ya?"

Alfred berlutut di depan sang kekasih. Angin musim semi menerpa mereka saat Alfred mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dari kantong seragam WR Federation-nya.

"Would you be my wife?"

"Wh-what?"

"Jadilah istriku, maka aku akan membahagiakanmu Art..."

"..."

"Art?"

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak kan, git?"

Alfred memeluk Arthur dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. "Thanks Art..." kata Alfred sebelum memasangkan cincin emas bertahtakan emerald dan sapphire. "Jiah! Yang habis ngelamar ya!" goda Leticia dan Xelophina yang ternyata menstalking mereka dari tadi. Juga Matthew dan seorang jenderal Water bernama Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson yang menjadi tunangan Xelophina.

Keduanya memalingkan muka karena malu. Namun tangan mereka tetap menyatu. "Love you, Arthur..." kata Alfred lirih. Namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Arthur. Arthur mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Alfred. "Love you too, git..." jawabnya.

.

.

.

TBC to next chapter

.

.

.

A/N: Bagaimana? GOMENASAI KARENA UDAH LAMA BANGET NGGAK UPDATE! *digetokcapslokkarenangancuri ncapsloklagi *nggetokcapslokbalik

Akhirnya berakhirlah 3 chapter Wind Republic Federation. Ini cerita mbulet ta? Rasanya nggak deh... Malahan saya cuma pake 2 atau 3 POV. Penjelasan pada chapter ini adalah:

Ratu Angin adalah julukan untuk Xelophina Volvacea. Kenapa? Karena Xelophina itu sangat jenius! Saat pertama kali masuk kemiliteran alias masih kadet, Xelophina hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan lalu loncat 4 tingkat jadi kadet tingkat 4. Lalu 3 bulan kemudian loncat menjadi senior tingkat 10 dan beberapa bulan kemudian menjadi senior tingkat 2. Loncat pangkatnya hebat kan? Xelophina juga orang pertama yang menaklukan aeron jenis V-70 yang saat itu adalah aeron tercepat dan susah banget mengendalikannya.

Leticia Siegfried Erie adalah OC yang di sumbangkan oleh Aka-Lice kun yang sekarang udah ganti pen name menjadi Alice Siegfried Erie.

Prussia atau Gilbert itu sebenarnya orang Ground. Tapi karena kerjanya di Fire dan sedang ada masalah keluarga dengan adiknya, Gilbert memilih untuk tinggal di Fire.

Kisah tentang Arthur dan ayahnya akan saya ulas di chapter Franada alias chapter 6.

Disini Alfred lebih bisa pake laras panjang kalo menembak jarak jauh. Berbeda dengan Arthur yang memeang sudah pro dan bisa menembak pake pisto P3 tepat sasaran dari radius 20 meter. Tapi yang paling pro adalah Xelophina yang bisa menembak dengan pitol P3 dari radius 50 meter. Gak mungkin? Ini cuma fanfic man...

Francis dan Arthur emang udah rival kan?

Arthur dan Francis itu diajari Scott awalnya. Tapi Arthur akhirnya dapat bimbingan khusus dari ayahnya. Siapa ayahnya? Ra~ha~si~a~

Matthew itu invicible kan? Makanya gampang melarikan diri kalau sedang invicible mode on.

Tugasnya Gilbert ma Leticia kan membunuh Arthur dan Alfred. Tapi sejahat-jahatnya Leticia, dia nggak mungkin membunuh kakak dari kakak angkatnya sendiri yang artinya kakak angkatnya sendiri.

Saat kembali ke Fohnmore, Arthur langsung diberi perawatan untuk membalut lukanya yang kena tembak. Tapi belum dioperasi. Baru waktu Matthew operasi, dia juga operasi. Gitu...

Sebelum Jenderal Okada meninggal, Okada dan Maverick udah tahu kalau Xelophina itu selamat. Tapi mereka ngomongnya Xelophina sudah meninggal.

Yah, Jenderal Ganda itu seniornya Arthur dulu. Tapi Arthur naik pangkat jadi Jenderal duluan. Meskipun di dului sama Xelophina sih...

Eka akhirnya kebagian dialog!

Camp perawat khusus buat anak cewek.

Pertunangan Xelophina dan Samuel yang membuat dua negara ini akhirnya menjalin hubungan kerjasama.

Nah, sekian penjelasannya... Chapter 6 adalah full penjelasan mengenai Naturevalley dan 5 negara. Yang nggak suka chapter 6 bisa sabar karena chapter 7 saya buatnya masih sangat lama...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...


	6. About Naturevalley, Water, Wind, and OCs

Author: Hai semua!

Readers: Hai juga Author! Akhirnya update chapter 5 ya?

Author: Yosh! Tapi, chapter 6 ini tidak ada cerita!

Readers: UAAAPPPPPUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *shiftdancapslokauthorjebol

Author: *pundungkarenashiftdanauthorj ebol *tombol'A'jugajebol

Readers: Sori Author!

Author: Huh! Ya udah. Tapi jangan ngancurin capslok dan shift saya lagi!

Readers: OK deh!

Author: Nah, di chapter ini itu isinya penjelasan. Kan pada nggak tahu Water itu seperti apa, lagu kebangsaan, bendera, dll-nya. Makanya saya kasih tahu.

Readers: Ooohhh...

Author: Juga perawakan para OC seperti Eka Buwono, Jono Firmansyah, Aryo M. Panjaitan, Jenderal Nakita Okada, Kapten Daniel Maverick, Dokter Ritzel Klaust, Alexious Moerphine, dll.

Readers: Ooohhh...

Author: Nah kita mulai saja ya...

Readers: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *capslokjebolsangat

Author: *pundunglagi

-Pengenalan Naturevalley dan Kerajaan Blooming Hill-

Kelima negara yang ada dalam fic 5 Countries, 5 Loves, 5 Wars tidak terletak di bumi. Melainkan di planet lain. Menurut saya sih, ada di sebuah planet di galaksi Andromeda. Planetnya saya nggak tahu apa namanya, tapi daerahnya bernama Naturevalley. Naturevalley bisa kita asumsikan sebagai Pangaea. Namun, Naturevalley lebih kecil karena sudah banyak pulau yang terpisah dari daratan utama. Kepulauan terbesar di Planet ini bernama Kepulauan Atlas . Kepulauan Atlas berada dalam wilayah kekuasaan Water.

Planet ini be-revolusi jauh lebih lambat dari bumi. Buktinya, timeline Water menyebutkan bulan 24, bulan 28, bulan 29. Itu karena planet ini berevolusi 2 tahun lebih lambat dari bumi. Namun, planet ini berotasi sama dengan bumi yaitu 24 jam. Dan 1 bulan, jumlah harinya sama dengan bumi yaitu 31 hari. Daratan Naturevalley ditemukan orang-orang bumi. Saat yakin Naturevalley bisa ditempati, dimulailah pemindahan besar-besaran. Setengah dari populasi bumi dipindahkan ke Naturevalley.

Awalnya, Naturevalley dan Kepulauan Atlas disatukan dibawah satu kerajaan yang bernama Blooming Hill. Kenapa namanya Blooming Hill? Karena istananya terletak di atas bukit dan bukit itu selalu berbunga setiap musim semi. Blooming Hill hanya bertahan selama 7 tahun. Blooming Hill runtuh pada akhir tahun 12 saat seorang perdana menteri Blooming Hill membunuh raja dan seluruh keluarganya. Kejadian itu menjadi titik balik Fire untuk bangkit dan bersanding dengan keempat negara lainnya.

-Terbentuknya 5 Negara-

Kelima negara mulai terbentuk saat Wind mulai memberontak dan memulai perang revolusi dari Blooming Hill. Alasan Wind ingin memerdekakan diri adalah karena eksploitasi sumber daya hutan yang ada di North dan East Muson. Penduduk Wind pun dipaksa bekerja tanpa henti untuk membabat hutan. Akhirnya, kemiliteran Blooming Hill yang berada di Wind menyerang Kerajaan itu. Kejadiannya pada tahun 7. Perang Wind berlangsung sejak tahun 7 samapai tahun 10. Pada akhir tahun 10, Wind resmi merdeka setelah penyerangan Water-Ground terhadap Blooming Hill.

Negara kedua yang merdeka adalah Water dan Ground. Saat itu, Water bersatu dengan Ground yang juga ingin memerdekakan diri dari kekangan Blooming Hill. Semenjak Wind memberontak, Blooming Hill semakin protektif terhadap sisa provinsinya termasuk Water dan Ground. Karena Water menguasai Kepulauan Atlas dan Ground yang penuh dengan tambang, kedua daerah ini benar-benar terkekang dengan usaha Blooming Hill.

Perang revolusi Water-Ground dimulai pada tahun 9. Kerajaan Blooming Hill yang sedang berperang dengan Wind terpaksa meladeni Water dan Ground yang melancarkan serangan juga. Pada saat Wind merdeka, Water dan Ground masih berperang untuk meminta kemerdekaannya. Perang Water-Ground berlangsung sampai tahun 12 saat Blooming Hill akhirnya juga mendapat serangan dari Light.

Light menyerang Blooming Hill pada pertengahan tahun 12. Blooming Hill yang sudah makin terpuruk dengan rentetan penyerangan dari provinsinya akhirnya melepaskan Light sepenuhnya satu tahun kemudian. Penyerahan relatif cepat dibandingkan dua provinsi yang lain. Mungkin karena Blooming Hill sudah benar-benar lemah.

Akhirnya Blooming runtuh saat raja Blooming Hill beserta seluruh kerabat kerajaan dibunuh oleh perdana menterinya sendiri. Berakhirnya kekuasaan Kerajaan Blooming Hill menandai bangkitnya Fire sebagai negara kelima.

-Perang Negara 1: tahun 14 sampai tahun 23-

Perang antar negara dimulai saat Fire menyerang Ground dan Wind. Alasan Fire menyerang Ground dan Wind adalah karena Fire ingin menyebarkan sistem Kerajaan dan monarki. Keadaan semakin memburuk saat Light menyerang Water. Perang besar pun tidak terhindarkan lagi.

Wind, Water, dan Ground akhirnya membuat aliansi militer. Aliansi militer itu ditanda tangani oleh perwakilan 3 negara pada akhir tahun 14. Aliansi Wind, Water dan Ground bernama Pro-Republik. Sedangkan Fire dan Light membuat aliansi yang dinamakan Pro-Monarki.

Light dan Fire terus menggempur Wind dan Water. Namun entah kenapa kedua negara ini sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Namun, pada tahun 18, Wind dan Water kalah. Wilayah Wind meliputi West, South dan East Muson dikuasai Fire. Sedangkan daerah Water yang dikuasai Light meliputi wilayah Raindrop sampai kota Shui di sebelah utara Water.

Keadaan berbalik saat Wind, Water dan Ground menyerang kota kapital Light dan Water. Pasukan Wind dan setengah pasukan Ground menyerang Fire. Sedangkan Water dan setengah pasukan Ground yang lain menyerang Light. Penyerangan ini terjadi pada tahun 22.

Pada awal tahun 23, kelima negara berunding di Fohnmore. Perundingan ini dikenal dengan Perundingan Penta atau Perjanjian Fohnmore. 5 wakil Water, 5 wakil Wind, 5 wakil Light, 5 wakil Fire dan 5 wakil Ground berunding bersama untuk menandatangani perjanjian damai.

Isi perjanjian itu adalah:

1. Fire dan Light harus menarik mundur pasukannya dari Wind, Water, dan Ground.

2. Kemiliteran masing-masing negara tidak boleh melewati batas negara.

3. Setiap 5 tahun akan diadakan Pentatrophy. Olimpiade untuk mengeratkan perdamaian antar negara.

Di perundingan itu juga di tetapkan bentuk emblem dan seragam militer masing-masing negara. Emblem Water berlambangkan kerang dan tetesan air. Wind berlambangkan bintang emas. Fire berlambangkan kobaran api. Light berlambangkan kilat. Sedangkan Ground berlambangkan 3 permata, rubi, safir, dan emerald.

-Biodata Negara-

Biodata Negara 1

Nama :Republic of Water

Hari Kemerdekaan :8 Juli 2xxx waktu Bumi; Tahun 12 bulan 24 hari 31 waktu Naturevalley.

Lambang Negara :Kerang raksasa dan tetesan air

Bendera :Great Clamp in the Depth of Ocean

Lagu Kebangsaan :Water, Rain, and Snow

Bentuk Pemerintahan :Republik

Kepala Negara :Presiden

Kepala Pemerintahan :Gubernur

Water jika diumpamakan berada dibumi mencakup wilayah Greenland, Alaska, Kanada, Skandinavia, negara Soviet Union, Siberia, Mongolia, Cina Utara, dua Korea, dan Jepang. Karena letak geografi Water yang dekat dengan kutub, Water mengalami 9 bulan musim semi, 6 bulan musim panas, 7 bulan musim gugur dan 14 bulan musim dingin.

Kenampakan alam:

Di utara terletak pegunungan Oceaena dan laut Morskoĭ Les. Kota kapital Water, Oceaena terletak di kaki gunung tertinggi di pegunungan Oceaena.

Di selatan adalah danau dan sungai-sungai besar. Sungai-sungai ini digunakan untuk irigasi pertanian dan pembangkit listrik. Anehnya, daerah selatan adalah gurun pasir yang luas.

Di timur adalah perbukitan dan dataran tinggi yang digunakan untuk perkebunan. Disini juga ada danau air panas di atas bukit.

Sedangkan di barat adalah dataran rendah, hutan, rawa, dan sabana. Disini terdapat banyak satwa endemik Naturevalley. Pastinya tidak diangkut dari bumi.

Produksi dalam negeri:

Bagian utara menonjolkan hasil pabrik dan perikanan laut seperti kerang, ikan, rumput laut, dan garam.

Bagian selatan menonjolkan hasil pabrik dan perikanan darat. Namun juga peternakan hewan-hewan yang bisa hidup di gurun.

Bagian timur menonjolkan hasil perkebunan dan energi geotermal. Bagian timur juga memproduksi bahan-bahan tambang.

Bagian barat menonjolkan hasil hutan, pertanian, dan peternakan.

Water merupakan eksportir kopi, kapas, dan cengkeh terbesar di Naturevalley. Water juga eksportir senjata terbesar kedua setelah Wind.

Lembaga Negara:

1. Kejaksaan dan Pengadilan

~Badan Pengadilan Pusat di Oceaena

~Badan Pengadilan Daerah I di kota-kota besar Water

~Badan Pengadilan Daerah II di kota-kota kecil Water

~Badan Pengadilan Distrik di semua distrik militer Water

2. Intelijen

~Pusat Intelijen dan Informasi di Raindrop

~Lembaga Pengintaian di Raindrop

~Pusat Pelatihan Mata-Mata di Horizonè

~SEMC di Oceaena (SEMC merupakan badan bentukan militer bukan negara)

3. Lembaga Pemerintahan

~Parlementer Pusat di Oceaena

~Parlementer Daerah I di kota-kota besar Water

`Parlementer Daerah II di kota-kota kecil Water

~Dewan Perwakilan Penyampaian Masalah Rakyat Pusat di Oceaena

~Dewan Perwakilan Penyampaian Masalah Rakyat Daerah I di kota-kota besar Water

~Dewan Perwakilan Penyampaian Masalah Rakyat Daerah II di kota-kota kecil Water

4. Pertahanan

~Lembaga Kemiliteran

-Angkatan Laut

-Angkatan Darat

~Lembaga Kepolisian

Biodata Negara 2:

Nama :Wind Republic Federation

Hari Kemerdekaan :25 Oktober 2xxx waktu Bumi; Tahun 10 bulan 34 hari 19 waktu Naturevalley

Lambang Negara :Burung cendrawasih

Bendera :Grey and White of Wind

Lagu Kebangsaan :Wind In Our Homeland

Bentuk Pemerintahan : Republik

Kepala Negara :Presiden

Kepala Pemerintahan :Gubernur

Di bumi, Wind mencakup wilayah Eropa tengah ditambah Inggris, Asia Barat, Asia Selatan, sisa wilayah Cina, Asia Tenggara, Afrika bagian tengah dan timur. Karena itu, Wind mengalami 9 bulan musim semi, 15 bulan musim panas, 7 bulan musim gugur, dan 5 bulan musim dingin. Tapi, yang mengalami musim dingin hanyalah bagian North, East, dan South Muson.

Kenampakan alam:

Di utara merupakan dataran rendah dengan danau dan sungai besar.

Di selatan adalah dataran tinggi dan perbukitan yang ditutupi hutan.

Di timur adalah pegunungan, perbukitan dan hutan tropis. Juga ada banyak sungai dan danau.

Sedangkan di barat adalah dataran rendah, pertambangan, dan padang rumput yang luas.

Produksi dalam negeri:

Bagian utara menonjolkan hasil pabrik dan perikanan darat.

Bagian selatan menonjolkan hasil pabrik dan Pembangkit listrik. Pertanian gandum dan beras.

Bagian barat menonjolkan hasil perkebunan dan peternakan. Bagian timur juga memproduksi bahan-bahan tambang.

Bagian timur menonjolkan hasil hutan, pertanian, dan peternakan.

Wind merupakan eksportir gandum, beras, jagung, tebu, buah-buahan tropis, hasil perkebunan, palawija kecuali cengkeh, kina, hasil hutan mentah dan olahan, susu, keju, telur, daging olahan, dan pakan ternak terbesar di Naturevalley.

Lembaga Negara:

1. Kejaksaan dan Pengadilan

~Badan Pengadilan Pusat di Fohnmore

~Badan Pengadilan Daerah I di kota-kota besar Wind

~Badan Pengadilan Daerah II di kota-kota kecil Wind

~Badan Pengadilan Distrik di semua distrik militer Wind

2. Intelijen

~Lembaga Pengintaian dan Informasi di Fohnmore

~Markas Besar WESC di Fohnmore

~Kantor WESC di kota-kota besar Wind

~IMTC (Intelligence and Military Technology Center) di seluruh kota Wind. Divisi di 4 kota besar Wind, Pusat di Fohnmore.

3. Lembaga Pemerintahan

~Kementrian Pusat di Fohnmore

~Kementrian Daerah I di kota-kota besar Wind

~Kementrian Daerah II di kota-kota kecil Wind

~Dewan Perwakilan Penyampaian Masalah Rakyat Pusat di Fohnmore

~Dewan Perwakilan Penyampaian Masalah Rakyat Daerah I di kota-kota besar Wind

~Dewan Perwakilan Penyampaian Masalah Rakyat Daerah II di kota-kota kecil Wind

4. Pertahanan

~Lembaga Kemiliteran

-Angkatan Udara

-Angkatan Darat

~Lembaga Kepolisian

Wind adalah eksportir senjata terbesar di 5 negara.

-Penjelasan Tipe-tipe Aeron dan Torn-

1. Torn tipe R9-Y7 North:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 250km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 20km/jam.

-Merupakan torn yang paling banyak digunakan.

-Mempunyai tempat penyimpanan senjata di bagian depan torn.

-Diproduksi di North Muson sejak tahun 12.

2. Torn tipe U8-P10 East:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 320km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 25km/jam.

-Merupakan torn yang biasa digunakan senior tingkat 6 sampai 1.

-Mempunyai tempat penyimpanan senjata di samping kiri kanan torn.

-Diproduksi di East Muson sejak tahun 18

3. Aeron tipe F-102 North:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 500km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 10km/jam

-Aeron yang sering digunakan oleh Perwira Tinggi.

-Mempunyai 30 macam pilihan senjata. Roket maupun machine gune.

-Diproduksi di North Muson sejak tahun 25.

4. Aeron tipe V-70 East:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 650km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 60km/jam.

-Satu-satunya tentara yang bisa mengendarai aeron ini hanyalah Xelophina dan Arthur.

-Mempunyai lebih dari 45 macam pilihan senjata. Roket maupun machine gun.

-Diproduksi di East Muson sejak tahun 20.

5. Aeron tipe H-95 South:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 500km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 10km/jam.

-Aeron yang sering digunakan oleh Perwira Tinggi dan Perwira Menengah.

-Mempunyai 30 macam pilihan senjata. Roket maupun machine gun.

-Diproduksi di South Muson sejak tahun 12.

6. Aeron tipe R-100 East:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 520km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 13km/jam.

-Aeron yang sering digunakan Perwira Rendah (Letnan, Kapten) dan Berwald.

-Mempunyai 15 macam pilihan senjata, 35 untuk R-100 milik Berwald. Roket maupun machine gun.

-Diproduksi di East Muson sejak tahun 12.

7. Aeron tipe G-26 North:

-Mempunyai pendorong jet tenaga surya dengan kecepatan maksimum 450km/jam dan kecepatan minimum 10km/jam.

-Aeron yang sering digunakan Perwira Menengah.

-Mempunyai 25 macam pilihan senjata. Roket maupun machine gun.

-Diproduksi di North Muson sejak tahun 12.

Sebetulnya masih banyak lagi tipe Aeron dan Torn yang belum disebutkan. Di novel saya, ada sekitar 46 tipe aeron dan 60 tipe torn. Produsen aeron dan torn yang terbesar adalah North Muson. Disusul oleh East Muson dan South Muson. West Muson hanya mengirim bahan mentah yang akan digunakan oleh ketiga kota lainnya.

-Biodata Other Character-

1. Other Character di Water

a.) Nama : Mitchel Rekrovan

Kewarganegaraan : Water

Umur : 24 tahun

Pangkat : Letnan Kolonel

Perawakan :

Tinggi: 178 cm

Berat : 68 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambutnya berwarna platinum blonde, namun lebih gelap daripada warna rambut Ivan. Matanya berwarna ungu muda. Warna kulit sama seperti Ivan.

Catatan lain : Ramah namun tegas pada bawahan. Selalu berargumentasi dengan sesama Letnan Kolonel. Menjadi satu-satunya Letnan Kolonel yang tidak menjadi ajudan Jenderal dan mengomandoi SEMC distrik 1-5.

b.) Nama : Jono Firmansyah

Kewarganegaraan : Water

Umur : 27 tahun

Pangkat : Letnan Kolonel, ajudan Jenderal Ashzreit Andrewson

Perawakan :

Tinggi: 165 cm

Berat : 62 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam seperti orang asia kebanyakan. Warna mata berwarna hitam. Kulitnya juga berwarna sawo matang.

Catatan lain : Ramah dan murah senyum. Sangat setia pada negaranya. Lembut dan sangat pengertian pada atasannya. Humoris namun bisa menjadi sangat galak jika jam membacanya diganggu. Mengomandoi SEMC bersama dengan Mitchel Rekrovan. Paling tidak suka jika Mitchel mulai berargumentasi dengannya.

c.) Nama : Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson

Kewarganegaraan : Water

Umur : 25 tahun

Pangkat : Jenderal

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 180 cm

Berat : 72 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam seperti Letkolnya. Warna mata hitam kebiruan. Kulit berwarna pucat.

Catatan lain : Sedikit tsundere meskipun tidak terlalu parah. Humoris namun selalu menjaga image. Paling tidak suka dengan orang yang suka menyela. Sering sekali berargumentasi dengan Mitchel karena sering merendahkan Jono. (Diam-diam mengagumi Jono karena pintar, tapi tidak pernah mengakuinya.)

d.) Nama : Igor Swachrovskii

Kewarganegaraan : Water

Umur : 42 tahun

Pangkat : Mayor Jenderal

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 173 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna coklat muda. Mempunyai kumis yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam. Warna mata hijau muda dengan aksen aqua. Kulit berwarna pucat.

Catatan lain : Baik hati dan pengertian pada bawahan. Selalu mengutamakan time management dan ketepatan waktu. Suka memberi hukuman. Baik ringan maupun berat jika ada tentara pasukannya yang telat.

2. Other Character di Wind

a.) Nama : Alexious Moerphine

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 27 tahun

Pangkat : Senior tingkat 1

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 173 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan. Mata berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen biru kehijauan. Kulit berwarna krem gelap.

Catatan lain : Humoris namun serius. Bisa jadi sangat melankolis jika berhadapan dengan wanita. Sangat tenang dan tidak mudah terpengaruh suasana sekitar atau tidak mudah panik. Selalu berusaha menjadi figur pemimpin yang baik seperti Xelophina. Diam-diam menyukai Xelophina namun malu untuk menyatakan karena perbedaan pangkat yang jauh.

b.) Nama : Xelophina Volvacea

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 25 tahun (maaf kalau di chapter 4 saya menyebutkan 26)

Pangkat : Jenderal

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 169 cm

Berat : 55 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna coklat muda, namun ada aksen merahnya. Warna mata coklat di kanan dan hijau di kiri. Kulit berwarna krem.

Catatan lain : Sangat baik dan mudah bergaul, tak pernah membedakan orang yang ingin menjadi temannya dan hanya mengandalkan kepercayaan dari temannya itu. Humoris namun tegas dan disiplin. Sangat taat dalam beragama. Time management bagus dan teman dekat Mayjend Igor Swacrhovskii dari Water karena sama-sama punya menjunjung tinggi time management. Punya banyak cara efektif untuk melatih kadet dan senior yang menjadi pasukan khusus. Presiden Direktur WESC.

c.) Nama : Enrico Hendritch Lysander

Kewarganegaraan : Bumi

Umur : 52

Pangkat : Menteri Pertahanan

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 166 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna coklat tua. Namun sudah beruban. Punya kumis super tebal yang berwarna abu-abu karena sudah beruban. Warna mata oranye. Kulit berwarna krem.

Catatan lain : Sifatnya seperti bapak-bapak pada umumnya. Sering menangis kalau bercerita tentang runtuhnya Blooming Hill dan Perang Negara 1 karena adik-adiknya terbunuh. Sangat menyayangi Xelophina karena wajah Xelophina mirip almarhum adiknya.

d.) Nama : Nakita Okada

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 30

Pangkat : Jenderal

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 175 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam. Warna mata coklat kehijauan. Kulit berwarna krem.

Catatan lain : Sangat humoris namun tegas jika berurusan dengan rapat dan atasan. Sangat setia pada teman dan menjunjung tinggi solidaritas dan persatuan. Tidak pernah membeda-bedakan dalam memilih teman dan mampu bergaul dengan semua golongan. Teman dekat dokter Ritzel Klaust.

e.) Nama : Daniel Maverick

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 30

Pangkat : Kapten, Senior tingkat 1

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 173 cm

Berat : 69 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna pirang jerami. Mata berwarna biru kehijauan. Kulit berwarna krem.

Catatan lain : Sama seperti atasannya. Dari semua pasangan Jenderal dan Kapten, dua orang inilah yang paling akur karena mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dan sepaham. Jarang sekali berargumentasi satu sama lain. Saling membela jika salah satu dari mereka diejek atau direndahkan oleh orang lain.

f.) Nama : Chao Kirkland

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 26

Pangkat : Senior tingkat 4

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 167 cm

Berat : 56 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna coklat gelap. Mata berwarna hitam kehijauan. Kulit berwarna krem

Catatan lain : Tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya biasa saja. Wajahnya selalu datar namun sangat perhatian. Tsundere sih, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Diam-diam incest dengan kakaknya, Ralph. Salah satu mata-mata terbaik WESC.

g.) Nama : Ralph Kirkland

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 27

Pangkat : Senior tingkat 3

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 173 cm

Berat : 68 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambutnya pirang jerami. Warna mata hijau seperti Arthur. Kulit berwarna pucat.

Catatan lain : Easy going. Acuh tak acuh pada peraturan, tapi tetap disiplin. Suka berpetualang dan berjiwa bebas. Mudah marah jika Chao mengejeknya. Biasanya sih akan ada baku tembak antara kakak beradik Kirkland ini... Selalu menjadi pasangan WESC terbaik bersama adiknya.

h.) Nama : Eka Buwono

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 22

Pangkat : Senior tingkat 3

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 162 cm

Berat : 63 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam kemerahan. Warna mata coklat kehitaman. Kulit berwarna sawo matang.

Catatan lain : Perfeksionis dan suka kerapian. Sangat memperhatikan hal-hal sampai mendetail, namun selalu lambat dalam mencerna strategi perang. Kebiasaannya adalah selalu membawa kemucing kecil dikantung seragamnya. Tidak pernah lupa untuk merapikan seragamnya setiap 30 menit.

i.) Nama : Syero Krykylyvy

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 27

Pangkat : Kapten, senior tingkat 1

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 171 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambutnya berwarna pirang cerah. Warna mata biru keunguan di sebelah kanan, namun yang sebelah kiri berwarna biru tanpa ada aksen ungu. Kulit berwarna pucat

Catatan lain : Tipe orang yang suka ketenangan dan mudah memahami sifat orang lain. Sangat cepat dalam urusan hafalan dan sudah 2 kali menjadi sekretaris di WESC. Merupakan junior Daniel Maverick dulunya. Namun akhirnya mempunyai pangkat yang sama saat mendapat promosi dari Berwald.

j.) Nama : Ritzel Klaust

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 29

Pangkat : Dokter Tentara, mantan Kolonel

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 185 cm

Berat : 73 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna coklat gelap. Warna mata coklat muda kejinggaan, namun ada sedikit aksen hijau. Kulit berwarna krem pucat.

Catatan lain : Sangat sabar. Jarang marah tapi bisa menjadi segalak singa kalau ada yang menjahilinya. Sewaktu masih menjadi Kolonel, dokter Ritzel pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Xelophina. Diterima, namun akhirnya dia sendiri yang memutuskan Xelophina. Sebetulnya masih punya perasaan dan punya keinginan untuk CLBK, tapi malu untuk melakukannya.

k.) Nama : Aryo Marselino Panjaitan

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 24

Pangkat : Senior tingkat 2

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 165 cm

Berat : 65 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam. Warna mata hitam. Kulit berwarna sawo matang.

Catatan lain : Aryo adalah orang yang jujur, berapi-api dan orang yang punya nasionalisme tinggi. Ayah ibunya tidak ikut ke Wind, dan tinggal berempat dengan 3 adiknya yang masih sekolah. Sebagai tulang punggung keluarga, Aryo sangat disiplin dan bertanggung jawab. Sempat mendapat pelatihan khusus dari Xelophina dan pernah menjadi asisten pribadi Xelophina di WESC.

l.) Nama : Kelvin Richmont Volvacea

Kewarganegaraan : Bumi

Umur : 50

Pangkat : Jenderal Besar

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 172 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan seperti Xelophina. Waarna mata hijau emerald. Warna kulit krem.

Catatan lain : Sangat tegas dan disiplin dan Jenderal Besar yang paling disegani di seluruh Wind. Pernah memenangkan Pentatrophy sebanyak 6 kali berturut-turut. Sangat perhatian pada Xelophina sejak masuk kemiliteran. Overprotektif dan berusaha menjaga Xelophina sebaik-baiknya agar tidak bernasib sama seperti kakaknya yang meninggal saat perang.

m.) Nama : Leticia Siegfried Eriè

Kewarganegaraan : Fire

Umur : 26

Pangkat : Mayor

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 169 cm

Berat : 56 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna platinum. Warna mata yang kiri biru, yang kanan merah (Hetochromia Iridium). Kulit berwarna pucat.

Catatan lain : Sangat teliti dan baik. Perhatian pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Namun saat menjalankan tugas akan sangat serius dan tidak suka diganggu. Leticia adalah OC sumbangan dari Alice Siegfried Erie-kun yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic saya, tapi ganti pen-name lagi namanya siapa ya tadi..., saya lupa *Alice-kunpundung. Selalu membawa M110 kemana-mana, kecuali saat di Camp Perawat.

n.) Nama : Kurnia Ganda Hendrawan

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 30

Pangkat : Jenderal

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 173 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut berwarna hitam. Warna mata coklat, kulit krem gelap.

Catatan lain :Orang yang sangat serius dan mirip Germany. Benar-benar tidak suka dengan Sadiq karena suka nyolot pada atasan. Selalu membawa-bawa buku tebal kemana-mana. Diam-diam suka pada Xelophina dan tidak rela Xelophina bertunangan dengan Samuel..

o.) Nama : Lee-Yo Wan

Kewarganegaraan: Wind

Umur : 28

Pangkat : Letnan Kolonel

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 183 cm

Berat : 70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain: Rambut berwarna hitam, warna mata coklat tua, kulit krem pucat.

Catatan Lain: Setia pada Xelophina karena menyukai Xelohina. Ia bersama Sethiadi Marzuki menjadi ajudan Xelophina sejak tahun 38.

p.) Nama : Sethiadi Marzuki

Kewarganegaraan : Wind

Umur : 28

Pangkat : Letnan Kolonel

Perawakan :

Tinggi : 180 cm

Berat:70 kg

Ciri-ciri Lain : Rambut hitam legam, marna mata coklat, kulit kuning langsat

Catatan Lain : Sebetulnya orang yang sangat pengertian. Namun tertutupi karena tsundere parah dan ekspresion-less parah seperti Norway, Iceland, Sweden, dan Hongkong.

Nah, sudah mengerti kan OC-OC saya? Mungkin ada yang bertanya, "Kenapa Xelophina bisa ada lagi di Chapter 5 padahal udah meninggal?"

Jawabannya adalah..., eng, ing, eng, eng~ *digetok

Xelophina emang udah selamat dari awal! Itu cuma isu yang disebarkan pasukan Fire yang gagal membunuh Xelophina! Karena tahu Xelophina adalah alasan pasukan Wind bisa menang perang, Fire berusaha membunuh Xelophina. Tapi bukannya down malah nyerang balik berkat Alfred. Kayak tragedinya Joanne D'Arc ya? *Francenangisgulingguling

Ehm, saya harus menjelaskan apa lagi ya? Oh iya! *bohlamdiseluruhdunianyala SEMC itu singkatan dari Spy Elite Military Corps sedangkan WESC adalah singkatan dari Wind Elite Spy Corps. Fungsi SEMC dan WESC itu sama aja kayak CIA, KGB, dan badan-badan Intel bumi lainnya. Bedanya, selain memata-matai musuh, mereka juga bertugas untuk 'membersihkan' dan 'mensterilkan' daerah dari mata-mata musuh yang lain.

Lalu, perang ini akan berubah menjadi Perang Negara 2. Perang Negara itu akan saya ulas di chapter 13 mungkin. Eh, apa lagi ya? Ah iya! Leticia adalah OC sumbangan dari follower saya yang paling dekat dengan saya dan selalu menunggu kelanjutan fic saya dan satu-satunya... *buagh!dilempartorn *tepardengantidakelitnya yaitu ALICE S. ERIE ATAU AKA-LICE! Arigato Gonsaimasu, minna-san! Jangan keseringan ganti pen-name yo... Mumet diriku...

Well, untuk Alice-kun, terima kasih ya... OC–nya hebat! Lalu, Leticia harus menjadi perawat agar bisa diterima oleh Wind. Soalnya dia kan dari Fire yang notabene adalah musuh bebuyutan Wind. Jadi mungkin agak sulit bagi masyarakat terutama tentara dan kru militer Wind untuk menerima Leticia.

Dan, satu lagi, kenapa Wind sampai 3 chapter sedangkan yang lain tidak? Itu karena Wind adalah negara utama di novel saya. Jadi lebih srek geto... USUK-nya nggak terlalu kerasa ya? Malahan kayak XelophinaxArthur, XelophinaxAlfred, AlfredxLeticia, dan XelophinaxSamuel. Gomennasai minna-san! Xelophina memang salah satu OC yang akan menentukan nasib nation-tan kita. Leticia juga. Pokoknya dua orang wanita inilah yang akan menjadi 'kuncen' atau kunci nasib pemeran-pemeran utama kita.

Lalu, apakah readers ingin tahu masa lalu Xelophina bersama kakaknya? Atau masa-masa pemerintahan Blooming Hill? Mungkin Perang Negara 1? Dan masa lalu Leticia? Mungkin aja ingin tahu OC-OC saya itu negara atau daerah mana di Hetalia? Tenang! Semua bisa saya ketikkan. Tapi harus review yang banyak! Ada yang pingin tahu petanya Naturevalley? Saya bisa uploadkan. Tapi sekali lagi, review yang banyak!

Lalu pemberitahuan terakhir, orang-orang Wind didominasi oleh orang-orang berkulit krem dan sawo matang/kuning langsat. Sedangkan orang-orang Water hampir semua berkulit pucat.

Udah dulu ya... Silahkan nikmati Omake gaje saya di bawah ini!

-Omake-

Xelophina: Samuel, perasaanku aja apa memang dua orang Jenderal dan ajudan itu sedang *piiiiiip* dan *piiiiiip*

Samuel: Eh? Gimana kamu tahu?

Xelophina: Dengerin aja nih. Aku kan memang pasang penyadap dikamarnya Arthur dan Alfred. *Xelophina ngasih headset ke Samuel*

Samuel: *masang headset ke telinga* *mendengar suara-suara yang menjurus ke rated M*

Xelophina: Ya kan?

Samuel *Blushing* *ngelirik Xelophina*

Xelophina: *tegang, was-was, keringat dingin*

Samuel: Xelophina~ kita juga yuk~!

Xelophina: *siap-siap lari*

Samuel: *evil smirk*

Xelophina: BUAGH! *ninju Samuel yang sudah mau menggrepe-grepe* SIALAN LOE SAMUEL! GUE TONJOK MENTAL LOE!

Samuel: Nggak usah diomongin juga udah tahu... (tepar ditanah sejauh 200 meter dari tempat duduknya semula)

Tentara yang lagi berlalu-lalang: *seatdropberjamaah *mimisanberjamaah *mikiryangmenjuruskeratedM

Xelophina: Ngapain lihat-lihat? Mau saya DOR dan saya buang ke pulau tandus terkecil di Kepulauan Atlas ya? *deathglare *darkaura

Tentara yang lagi berlalu-lalang: *ngacirkedivisimasing-masing *matiditempat

.

.

.

TBC to next Chapter

.

.

.

**Next Chap:**

**The Kingdom of Fire**

**Main Pairing: France X Canada – Francis B. X Matthew W. Slight Spain X Romano – Antonio F.C. X Lovino V.  
**

**Cuplikan:**

"**¡Hola! Francis~!"**

"**Kita akan menjalin hubungan militer dengan Light untuk menyerang Water dan Wind."**

"**Kita akan serang East Muson dan Principality of Oceana tepat setelah Pentatrophy!"**

"**... Dan Pentatrophy ke-5 resmi dibuka."**

"**ADA PENYUSUP!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih semua! Alice-kun..., terima kasih buanyak... Chapter depan, Leticia akan bergabung dengan WESC dan menjadi asisten Xelophina. Tahun depan settingnya tahun 48. Karena Light dan Fire perlu pembenahan negara karna kalah perang. Chapter depan juga ada adegan Pentatrophy! Kemungkinan kembali 3 Chapter karena Chapter depan yang akan 'menyetir' chapter-chapter berikutnya. Spamano mungkin chapter 11. Tapi chapter depan udah ada Spamano-nya. OKDEH! REVIEW PLEASE! *bowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowbowb owbowbowbow**


	7. Kingdom of Fire: Pentatrophy

-Tahun 48 bulan 24 hari 1-

-Francis' POV-

Aku berjalan melewati lorong penghubung bangunan barat dan utara. Hadah..., padahal kalah perang itu 2 tahun yang lalu. DUA TAHUN YANG LALU! Kenapa masih saja dibahas lagi? Lagipula-

Tap.

"Eh?"

"¡Hola! Francis~" sapa orang itu. Berdiri di depanku dengan kapak besar dipundaknya. "Lama tak jumpa, mon chere Antonio." Sapaku kembali. "Untuk apa kesini?"

"Aw~ Masa kau tidak tahu sih?" tanya temanku yang rada polos dan plongo. Aku tertawa kecil. "Kita akan menjalin hubungan militer dengan Light untuk menyerang Water dan Wind. Bukan? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Menteri Pertahanan, mon cher..."

"Selain itu, kita akan serangEast Muson dan Principality of Oceana tepat setelah Pentatrophy!" lanjut Antonio. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Francis,"

"_..."_

"!"

'Begitu ya? Menarik sekali mon cher...'

.

.

.

**5 Countries, 5 Loves, 5 Wars**

**Summary: ****Disaat perang datang dan akan merenggut semuanya, cinta tumbuh dalam masa-masa sulit dan penuh dengan pertumpahan darah. Akankah cinta tetap bertahan dalam cobaan yang tiada henti? Ataukah mereka akan menyerahkan cinta itu begitu saja?**

**Warning: Human name used, war scene, OC!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekazu ; Story & other character – Star-BeningluvArthur**

**Main Pairing: France X Canada - Francis B. X Matthew W. slight Spain X Prussia – Antonio F.C X Gilbet B.  
**

**Introducing: Joàquin Fernandez Carriedo – Portugal, Sanders van Riejk – Netherlands, Larsen van Riejk – Luxembourge, and Caspartus Beilschmidt - Germania**

**Chapter 7: The Kingdom of Fire**

Tahun 48 bulan 24 hari 17

Teriakan membahana diseluruh stadion kota Grassburner. Tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, petani, peternak, parlementer, sampai kepala negara melihat sebuah olimpiade terbesar di 5 negara. Para peserta segera bersiap-siap untuk melakukan parade pembukaan tepat setelah obor dinyalakan.

"Selamat datang di Olimpiade terbesar di Naturevalley, Penta~trophy!"

Saat pembawa acara membacakan itu, semua orang kembali bersorak kegirangan. "Tahun ini, kita punya sejumlah nama baru. Dan yang akan menyalakan obor adalah pelari Fire, Marrionatte Conceau. Api di obor kecil dinyalakan dan Marrionatte mulai berlari." Kata sang pembawa acara.

Terlihat di tengah lapangan sebuah obor besar sedang menunggu api yang akan menyalakan baranya. Sang pelari, Marrionette Conceau hampir sampai. Lalu segera ia menaiki tangga podium dan menyulut api dari sebuah bara yang menonjol keluar dari piala obor.

Hyus. Api segera menyebar membakar seluruh bara api. Segera sorakan dan tepuk tangan membahana. "Obor Pentatrophy sudah menyala. Dan Pentatrophy ke-5 resmi dibuka!"

.

.

"Pertama, dari kontingen tuan rumah, kali ini yang memimpin adalah Jenderal Francis Bonnefoy. Disusul oleh kontingen Light dibawah pimpinan Jenderal Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Lalu selanjutnya, kontingen dari Ground dibawh pimpinan Jenderal Ludwig Beilschmidt. Yang keempat, kontingen dari Water dibawah pimpinan Jenderal Besar Ivan Braginski. Lalu yang terakhir, kontingen dari Wind dibawah pimpinan Jenderal Besar.., Xe-Xelophina Vo-Volvacea?"

Suara pembawa acara tercekat saat membaca pemimpin kontingen Wind. Sontak keempat negara lain melihat kearah kontingen Wind termasuk Francis. 'Apa? Xelophina Volvacea masih hidup?' tanya Francis dalam hati. Ia sempat tak percaya, namun sosok Xelophina membuatnya segera mengenyahkan pikiran tak percaya itu.

"Lama tak jumpa semua. Kurasa kabar burung itu dengan cepat meluas, eh? Bahkan Water yang membantu Wind dalam perang terakhir juga tidak tahu kalau aku masih hidup." Kata Xelophina dengan santai sembari melirik Arthur yang tersenyum kecil di belakangnya. "Nanti aku ceritakan..." katanya lagi.

Antonio segera menyikut Francis untuk kembali berjalan mengitari arena pembukaan. 'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa?' kata Francis dalam hati. Saat kembali menoleh ke arah kontingen Wind, matanya melebar ketika melihat dua sosok yang tak asing baginya. 'MEREKA!'

"Ada apa, Jenderal? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya seorang tentaranya. Francis menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada..."

.

.

-Matthew's POV-

Tap, tap, tap. Aku mendengar suara langkah kakiku sendiri. "Kumajuko, aku tidak sabar dengan lomba ini..." kataku dengan senyuman pada beruang kutubku. "Siapa?" jawabnya, seperti biasa. "Ini aku Matthew." Kataku. Aku terus berjalan, berharap bisa kembali ke kontingen tepat waktu sebelum Xelophina yang keluar dan menggetok kepalaku atau mengambil Kumajiko selama satu bulan.

Tap.

"!"

Dia! 'Bagaimana ini?!' pikirku. Aku terus melangkah dalam diam tanpa memikirkan dia yang berdiri didepanku. Saat benar-benar berdiri bersebelahan, lenganku ditarik olehnya. 'Sial! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana?'

"Mattheiu..."

"!"

Grek!

"Matthew? Kau disana rupanya. Ayo! Kita harus menuju arena lomba pertama." Aku mendengar suara Xelophina. Seketika, dia melepaskan lenganku dan berjalan melewatiku tepat saat Xelophina menghampiriku. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Xelophina menggandengku pergi.

.

'Francis...'

.

"Saat ini, kita akan memulai extreme Pentatrophy ronde pertama. Berlari mengitari wilayah Naturevalley. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, waktu yang diberikan adalah 3 hari. Pemenangnya adalah orang pertama yang masuk kembali ke stadion dan memencet tombol merah yang ada di tengah obor. Tapi ingat, para peserta juga harus mengambil Winner's Golden Key." Kata pembawa acara. Aku mendengarkannya sambil bersiap-siap berlari. Disebelahku ada Xelophina, Alfred, dan Arthur. Lalu di sebelahku yang lain ada dua orang tentara Wind, Aryo dan Alexious.

"Di Pentatrophy sebelumnya, yang memegang rekor berlari adalah pemimpin dari kontingen Wind, Xelophina Volvacea dengan catatan waktu 1 hari, 12 jam, dan 45 menit. Akankah ada rekor baru yang tercatat?" kata pembawa acara lagi.

Aku langsung memucat, berlari ke seluruh Naturevalley dalam satu setengah hari? "Tenanglah Matthew... Kau pasti bisa... Kalau aku bisa, kau pasti bisa." Kata Xelophina menghiburku. Yah, aku harus berusaha! "Bersiap! Bersedia!" kata pemegang bendera dan

DOR! Tembakan tanda mulai berlari terdengar. Serentak semua peserta yang ikut berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar stadion. "Ayo!" terdengar penonton mulai memberi semangat pada para pelari.

'Ini akan jadi sesuatu yang panjang...'

-End of Matthew's POV-

.

.

Pos 1: Crystalline, Ground

6 peserta Wind sampai di Wild Forest, Crystalline. Sebuah hutan yang sangat kaya akan tambang. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya mereka melihat bongkahan berlian atau emas menyembul dari dalam tanah. Seolah-olah menghiasi hutan gelap dan sunyi itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai..." kata Arthur. Xelophina memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya. Serentak semua berjalan membuntuti Xelophina. Setelah berjalan melewati semak-semak, mereka melihat sebuah meja panjang dengan 4 buah kunci dan 4 buah tombol. "Ayo.." kata Aryo.

Kami berjalan mendekati meja itu. Namun... JLEB! Sebuah pisau mendarat tepat di depan kaki Alexious yang berada di sisi paling kiri. "Wah~ Kita datang disaat yang salah ya~?" kata seseorang. Arthur yang berdiri tepat di belakang Alexious langsung menegang. Namun dengan senyuman mengejek terpasang di wajahnya, ia berkata, "Lama tak jumpa, tomato freak."

.

DOR!

.

DZING! DZING!

.

Syut. TRANG!

.

Tembakan terdengar, suara peluru yang menghantam emasnya tanah terdengar, ayunan kapak dan pedang saling beradu. Ada apa ini? Ternyata 6 peserta Wind dan 6 peserta Light bertarung dengan sengit. Tak ada yang kalah atau menang, kedua kubu sama kuat. "Keturunan mafia eh? Teknik menembakmu bagus..." kata Xelophina disela-sela aktifitasnya menembak-nembak musuh.

"Wajar saja kan? Dasar long-haired bastardo!" sembur Lovino. Tak peduli bahwa Xelophina adalah wanita. Xelophina tersenyum. "Begitu ya?". Terlihat mereka semua sudah kelelahan. Akhirnya Alfred angkat bicara. "Bagaimana jika kita tekan tombolnya bersamaan, lalu ambil kuncinya bersamaan. Hero tak suka jalan kekerasan."

Semua langsung melirik tajam ke arah lawan. "Baiklah, aku setuju... Tapi ingat saja. Lain kali..., tak akan aku melepaskan kalian..." kata Joàquin lalu melengos pergi. "E-e-eh? Joàquin! Tunggu! Joàquin Fernandez Carriedo!" kata Antonio masih bingung, adiknya malah tidak mendengarkan dan langsung menghilang dibalik sebuah pohon. Siegfriedo van Cortez, salah satu anak buah Antonio segera mendekati meja pos 1, begitu juga dengan Alexious yang dari tadi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Pip! Dan 2 tombol tanda sudah melewati pos 1 pun menyala bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun mengambil kunci secara bersamaan. "Baiklah, kita pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi, tomato freak." Kata Arthur dengan nada sinis dan sarkastik. "Kau juga, Arthuro~ Señorita Volvacea~" balas Antonio.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke dua arah berbeda.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Jenderal, sudah ada dua kelompok yang datang." Kata seorang anak buah Francis. Ternyata 6 peserta Fire sudah datang. "Ngomong-omong, disini banyak bekas peluru dan sabetan benda tajam ya? Disini juga ada bekas benda tajam yang menancap di tanah. Benar-benar tidak awesome." Kata Gilbert yang ternyata juga ikut Pentatrophy. "Hmm.., benar. Dua tombol tanda telah melewati pos 1 sudah menyala. 2 kunci telah hilang. Kira-kira siapa?" jawab Francis.

"Berpencarlah sebentar mon cher. Mereka pasti belum jauh. Berharaplah bukan Wind atau Water." Perintah Francis. 5 anak buahnya langsung berpencar ke 5 arah berbeda. Sedangkan Francis, menekan tombol ketiga yang belum menyala dan mengambil kunci perak. 'Lihat saja... Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi mon cher...'

.

Perjalanan ke arah Horizonè, Water

Masih berlari, 6 peserta Wind akhirnya sampai di dekat perbatasan Ground-Water. "Kita istirahat disini dulu. Sudah siang. Kita akan bergerak lagi nanti petang." Kata Xelophina. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan square tent yang sudah disiapkan. Lalu,

"Keluar saja... Kami sudah tahu kalian disana..." kata Xelophina. Tak lama, sebuah semak-semak tersibk. Memperlihatkan 6 orang peserta Water. "Kita bertemu, da~" kata Ivan.

.

Mereka akhirnya duduk-duduk bersama. Xelophina duduk disebelah Samuel, tapi diapit oleh Alexious. Arthur duduk disebelah Alfred yang sekarang sedang beragumentasi tentang panggilan 'Iggy'. Toris beserta dua orang temannya, atau bisa dibilang bawahannya, Eduard dan Raivis sedang dibully oleh Ivan dan dihentikan oleh Yao, lalu Aryo yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bersama Jono. Matthew? Sudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang.

"Ivan, kau membawa semua tentara yang tergabung dalam SEMC, eh?" tanya Samuel. Ternyata ia baru sadar akan kehadiran orang-orang SEMC di kontingennya. "SEMC? Intel dan mata-mata ikut Pentatrophy?" tanya Xelophina.

"Benar, da~ Kalian juga membawa WESC bukan?" jawab Ivan. Semua orang menatap Xelophina. Xelophina tertawa kecil. "Untuk jaga-jaga... Benar kan Aryo?" tanya Xelophina sambil melempar senyum ke arah Aryo yang duduk disebelah Jono. Aryo mengangguk. "Tunggu... Kenapa aku tak tahu tentang ini?" potong Arthur segera. "BENAR! HERO juga tidak tahu!" timpal Alfred. "Aku juga, aru!" juga Yao.

Dua Jenderal itu langsung tersenyum. Ivan tersenyum dengan efek aura hitam dibelakangnya, sedangkan Xelophina tersenyum dengan aura mengancam. "Ini jadi rahasia masing-masing ya.(da!)" ucap mereka bersamaan. "Asataga..." kata Arthur sambil memegang dahinya. Sedangkan yang lain sudah bersembunyi disemak-semak menghindari aura-aura negatif dari dua pemimpin kontingen.

Srak.

"!"

"Siapa disana?!" kata Aryo dan Arthur bebarengan. Tak ada jawaban. Matthew yang duduk di dekat semak itu langsung menghampiri dengan P3 ditangannya. Matthew melihat Xelophina dan mengangguk. Xelophina membalasnya dengan mengangguk juga.

Satu...

Dua...

Srat! Sesosok manusia melompat dari dalam semak. Berseragam oranye terang dengan garis merah, sudah pasti kalau dia- "Peserta Fire! Kejar dia!" perintah Arthur. Dengan sigap, orang tadi berlari ke arah perbatasan Ground-Water. Tanpa buang waktu, 12 orang peserta Wind-Water mengejarnya. Ivan dan Yao sudah siap dengan pipa dan penggorengannya, Xelophina, Samuel, dan Arthur sudah siap dengan jarum dan pedangnya. Ya, Xelophina menggunakan jarum. Sedangkan sisanya bersiap dengan pistol. Kecuali Alfred, dia memakai M110 pemberian Leticia.

"Tch!" kata Xelophina sambil melompat ke atas pohon dan mulai melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Kesebelas orang lainnya hanya cengo melihat satu-satunya wanita itu. Sekejap, Xelophina yang mengejar dari atas bisa mendahului tentara itu. Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka sampai di pos 2.

"!"

Semua langsung berhenti berlari. Terlihat peserta dari Fire-Light. "Mereka lagi..." desah Aryo. Dan seperti biasa, 24 orang peserta itu bertarung. Sengit, Francis melawan Arthur, Alfred melawan Lovino, Xelophina melawan Antonio, Samuel melawan Gilbert, yang lain saling bertarung juga. Hampir setengah jam perkelahian itu terjadi, namun terhenti saat akhirnya jarum Xelophina ditodongkan kearah Antonio yang kapaknya juga sudah mencapai leher Xelophina. Samuel dan Gilbert saling menodong dengan pistol, Lovino dan Alfred menodongkan pistol dan riffle, Francis dan Arthur saling menodongkan pedang.

"Akhirnya jadi seperti ini, eh?" tanya Xelophina lirih. Srak. Terdengar suara semak tersibak dan, terlihatlah salah satu _participan guards_. "Kalian sedang apa?! Kalian tahu kan kalau tidak boleh ada senjata di Pentatrophy? Kalian mau didiskualifikasi ya?" kata sang participan guards. Sejenak mereka saling pandang, lebih tepatnya menukar death glare. "Baiklah..." kata Matthew sambil mengembalikan pistol ke dalam sarungnya. Matthew berjalan mendekati meja dan memencet tombol. "Mon Matheiu..." kata Francis sambil mencoba meraih lengan Matthew. Plak! "Singkirkan tanganmu dari adikku.." kata Alfred sambil memukul tangan Francis. "Al..." desah Arthur melihat bawahan sekaligus tunangannya itu.

Mereka segera pergi

.

Pos 3: Electra, Light

Kembali Fire dan Wind memimpin. Salahkan saja Toris yang salah membaca peta dan Antonio yang salah mengambil jalan. Akhirnya Water dan Light tertinggal di garis belakang. "Francis, kita harus susul Wind secepatnya. Di PRM-ku, mereka sudah hampir mencapai pos 3. Rasanya si Antonio ketinggalan di belakang deh..." kata Gilbert. Francis menoleh ke arah Gilbert yang berlari tepat dibelakangnya.

"Gilbert..., pergilah ke arah Fohnmore. Ambil Winner's Golden Key. Lalu, pergilah ke Markas Besar WESC, aku ingin kau mencari Leticia." Kata Francis. "Hey, hey, itu kan urusanmu! Kenapa tidak kau urus sendiri?! Nggak AWE-" jawab Gilbert.

GRAB! "Aku tidak peduli Gilbert.. Cepatlah!" potong Francis sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Gilbert kuat-kuat. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" kata Gilbert. Segera Francis melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Yang seperti itu perlu ya? Francis?" kata seseorang. Francis menoleh ke arahnya."Bukan urusanmu, Sanders. Jangan mentang-mentang sudah sepangkat denganku kau bisa menasihatiku, van Riejk" Jawab Francis dengan sinis sebelum berlari lagi. "Sepertinya Jenderal Bonnefoy marah... Jangan-jangan soal kak-"

"Diam, Larsen. Lebih baik kita menyusulnya. Semua! Ikuti aku!" potong Sanders sebelum adiknya, Larsen van Riejk berkata lebih banyak. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. 'Jangan mengingat dia lagi, Francis... Atau kau akan semakin terperosok dalam lubang yang dalam ini...'

.

-Gilbert's POV-

Aku akhirnya menuruti perintah temanku itu. Tak pernah kulihat dia seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu pervert. Entah kenapa sejak kepergian Leticia dan Matthew, Francis semakin mudah marah. "Nggak awesome.. Malah jadi asem." Kataku.

Kuambil ear cell-phoneku dan memasangnya di telinga. Setelah memencet sebuah tombol, muncullah layar hologram. Kulihat jamnya. 'Sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Lebih baik berhenti disini dulu...' pikirku. Aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah packed tent, namun setelah kulihat markas perbatasan Light-Wind sudah dekat, kuputuskan untuk berlari lagi lebih dekat.

Setelah cukup dekat, aku melepas mantel seragamku. "Tunjukkan waktu jaga dan berapa banyak." Kataku berbisik. Kembali ear cell-phoneku mengeluarkan layar hologram dan menunjukkan gambar keseluruhan markas perbatasan Light-Wind. 'Thirteen guards in southern and northern side, eight guards in eastern and western side. Guns tipe, Pindad SS3-V2 CQB' kata suara dari ear cell-phoneku.

"Pindad SS3-V2? awesome!" kata Gilbert. Ia segera mengeluarkan Pindad SS3-V4 Sharpshooter dari balik mantelnya yang tergeletak ditanah. "3 kotak peluru cadangan, lalu pisau." kata Gilbert kemudian. "Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan _black sword_ pemberian kakek..."

_-Flashback-_

"_Kesesesese! Aku memang yang paling hebat!" Tang! Tang!_

"_Ukh! Tentu saja Conquistador kami lebih hebat!" Ctang!_

"_Conquis- apa?" Tang! Sling!_

"_Conquistador, Gilbert. Gak awesome lu! Tambah ASEM aja.." Tap. Drap Tang!_

"_Heh! Itu awesome. A-W-E-S-O-M-E!" Tlang! "Aku menang, Antonio..."_

"_Yah.."_

_Plok plok plok. "Hebat cucuku." Kata seseorang dari arah rumah. Ternyata yang mengatakannya adalah kepala keluarga Beilschmidt, Caspartus Beilschmidt, kakek dari Gilbert dan Ludwig. "Awesome BRUDER!" kata Ludwig._

"_Kakek.., Ludwig.."_

"_Tuan Beilschmidt." Sapa Antonio sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Carriedo... Kau juga hebat..." kata Caspartus lagi. Setelah istirahat beberapa saat, Antonio akhirnya undur diri pulang. "Kakek! Bagaimana teknik berpedangku tadi? Awesome bukan?" tanya Gilbert pada kakeknya. "Ya... Karena itu, kakek punya sesuatu untukmu..." jawab Caspartus._

_Gilbert mengikuti kakekknya ke arah gudang bawah tanah. Ludwig sudah bermain sendiri dengan Feliciano yang barusan datang. "Kakek..., ngapain kita kesini? Kan nggak awesome..." kata Gilbert saat memasuki gudang yang gelap. Pats. Caspartus menyalakan lampu gudang. Terlihatlah berbagai barang tua._

"_Kemari, Gilbert..." kata Caspartus. Gilbert segera mengikuti kakeknya. Srek. Caspartus mengambil sebuah kotak tua berwarna hitam dengan black eagle ditutupnya. "Itu apa kek?" tanya Gilbert. Fyuh, cklek, cklek, kriet. Caspartus membuka kotak hitam itu. "Ini adalah..." jawab Caspartus lalu meletakan kotak itu di lantai. "Ini adalah pedang sungguhan, Gilbert.."_

_Caspartus memberikan pedang itu kepada Gilbert. "Kakek yakin sudah waktunya untuk kau menggunakan ini.." kata Caspartus lagi. Gilbert mengambil pedang itu. Memegang pegangannya dan menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya. Sling. Pedang itu berwarna hitam. Bukan berwarna silver seperti pedang kebanyakan. "Kakek, kenapa pedangnya berwarna hitam? Kenapa tidak seperti pedang Francis dan Arthur?" tanya Gilbert._

"_Pedang ini bernama black sword, Gilbert. Yang terakhir dari jenisnya. Tak ada lagi black sword di dunia ini. Di Ground sekalipun. Karena pedang ini, hanya ada di bumi. Pedang ini hanya dimiliki oleh ksatria Prussia sejati. Kerajaan yang terkenal akan keberaniannya. Dan kau, adalah ksatria sejati. Aku yakin..." kata Caspartus._

_-Flashback End-_

-Normal POV-

"Kakek..." gumam Gilbert sambil menggenggam pedang itu erat. "Aku siap." Drap! Gilbert mulai berlari dan mengokang SS3-V4-nya lalu dengan cepat membidikkannya ke arah penjaga yang sedang bertugas. DOR!DOR!DOR! Tiga orang tumbang terkena tembakannya. "awesome.." gumamku lagi. Hup. Aku meloncati pagar pembatas dengan cepat. "JANGAN BERGERAK! KALIAN HENTIKAN DIA!" kata seorang penjaga lainnya. "ADA PENYUSUP!" Seorang penjaga langsung berlari menuju ruang komunikasi "Cepat beri tahu Mayor Krykylyvy, ada penyusup di Markas Pertahanan Timur 3." Kata seorang. "Baik." Jawab seorang tentara bagian komunikasi.

"Bagian komunikasi Markas Pertahanan Timur 3 kepada markas besar WESC, ganti." Katanya. "Markas Besar WESC kepada markas pertahanan timur 3 diterima, ganti." Jawab seorang diujung sana. "Ya, disini ada seorang penyusup Fire yang-" kata-kata sang tentara terpotong.

DOR! Darah memuncrat kemana-mana. "Tindakanmu tidak awesome... Aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai.." kata Gilbert. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari ruang komunikasi dan berlari kearah kota. 'WESC, aku datang..'

.

Di tengah hutan Electra, Light.

"_Matheiu..."_

"_Singkirkan tanganmu dari adikku.."_

"Uhh.." kata Matthew. Masih mengingat kejadian di tengah hutan Crystalline Ground. "Belum tidur, Matt?" tanya Alfred. "Ahaha.., belum kak.." jawab Matthew. Alfred lalu duduk di depan perapian disamping Matthew. "Maafkan aku, Matt.." kata Alfred lagi. Matthew menoleh ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan bingung. "Untuk apa kak?" tanyanya. "Aku minta maaf..

Untuk semua yang telah kulakukan... Aku telah gagal dalam ini dan itu.. Aku.., aku.." jawab Alfred. Matthew menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Alfred. "Tidak apa kak.. Aku.., sudah memaafkan itu semua. Jika aku tidak memaakan kakak, tak mungkin aku menjadi seorang tentara Wind sekarang..." kata Matthew.

Srak.

"Siapa disana?!" kata Alfred. "Masuk dalam tenda Matthew. Keluarlah atau aku yang akan membuatmu keluar!" kata Alfred lagi. "Baiklah... Aku keluar.." kata seseorang. Keluarlah Francis dari balik pohon. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Matthew..." kata Francis. Alfred mendengus. "Dan mempengaruhinya lagi supaya kembali ke Fire? Tidak akan!" jawab Alfred.

"Francis.." kata Matthew sambil keluar dari tenda. "Matheiu!" jawab Francis sambil berlari mendekati Matthew. Namun segera dihadang Alfred. "Sudah pernah kubilang untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi kan?" kata Alfred dengan nada dingin. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padanya!" jawab Francis. "Kak..." kata Matthew.

Srat! "Ada apa ini?" tanya Xelophina yang keluar dari salah satu tenda. "Jenderal..." kata Alred. Selanjutnya, Aryo, Alexious dan Arthur keluar dari tenda. "Bloody Frog.." kata Arthur begitu melihat Francis. "Tea suckers.." balas Francis. "Apa maumu, Francis?" tanya Xelophina. Francis menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mon Matheiu sebentar..." jawab Francis. "Dia bukan Matthew –mu!" kata Alfred sambil men-death glare Francis.

"Baiklah... 2 menit.. Aryo, jaga Matthew." Kata Xelophina. "A-a-apa?! Tapi Jenderal..." kata Alfred ingin protes. "Sudahlah..." jawab Xelophina sambil menoleh ke arah Alfred.

.

"Jadi apa yang inginkau bicarakan?" tanya Matthew. Francis menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau..."

Grab. Francis memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Matthew..." kata Francis. _"..."_

"!"

.

.

.

Tbc to Next Chapter

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya jadi juga! Sesuai janji saya pada Alice-kun, saya update hari minggu, tapi minggu siang..., kan sudah saya bilang modem pulsanya habis...

Penjelasan kali ini...

Tanda _"..." _berarti itu yak apa ya? Saya susah menjelaskannya. Yah, itu bisikan deh...

Kali ini saya mengenalkan 4 OC yang udah ada di Hetalia sejak jaman dulu, Portugal, Netherlands, Luxembourge, dan Germania.

Setiap pos diberi meja. Di meja itu ada 4 tombol. Tombol itu untuk mencatat waktu. Jadi kalau memencet tombol, berarti waktu kita sudah tercatat dan akan langsung diakumulaiskan ke nilai akhir. Silver Key adalah kunci yang akan digunakan di lomba selanjutnya yaitu berdayung. Mereka harus menyelamatkan 4 tim kontingen mereka yang di sekap di Kepulauan Atlas. Yang tercepat dialah yang menang.

Ear cell-phone. Semacam telpon yang disematkan ke telinga. Tahu tipe terbaru HP M*to yang pake jam tangan sama ada kayak earphone-nya itu? Ya, mirip kayak gitu. Tapi layar sentuhnya pake hologram. Dan nggak pake arloji!

Banyak orang yang belum tahu kalau Xelophina masih hidup.

Ground akan diisi dengan GerIta. Saya kan udah bilang ini cerita itu nyambung terus! Nanti kelarnya chapter 23-an.

Ada yang tahu saya mengambil nama Electra dari mana?

Antonio itu emang nggak apal sama jalan di negara sendiri.

Black sword itu saya buat sendiri... Tapi fanfic-nya kak Sindy Beilschmidt-lah yang menginspirasi saya...

PRM, Pentatrophy Route Map. Semacam GPS khusus Pentatrophy. Selain arah, bisa melihat pergerakan peserta lain. PRM khusus untuk Extreme Pentatrophy.

Setiap tentara yang sudah berjasa diperang akan mendapat kenaikan pangkat. Kayak Syero Krykylyvy, dia sebelum pangkatnya Kapten. Tapi disini dia sudah berpangkat Mayor. Arthur dan Xelophina berpangkat Jenderal Besar, Alfred berpangkat Brigadir Jenderal. Selengkapnya akan saya bahas nanti.

Spamano next chapter... (maksudnya setelah Franada kelar... )

Untuk chapter depan, saya akan banyakkan intrik romance full! Huahahaha! Franada full chap depan suer terkewer-kewer! TUNGGU AJA 2 MINGGU LAGI! Dan, Chapter 1 dan 2 akan saya edit. Udah itu aja!

UsagiPyonpyon-Alice kun..., nih udah update..., jangan bunuh saya...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

.

.

.

.


	8. Kingdom of Fire: First and Second Game

Chapter 8

Introducing: Yoanna Beilschmidt – Berlin and Vladivar Macthar - Romania

Mentioned: Heracles Karpusi – Greece

New Warning: Dark!Nations and kissing scene, and, a little bit sadistic killing

.

.

Sang matahari baru saja menyembulkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur saat 6 peserta kontingen Wind terbangun. "Bangun, bangun... Udah pagi! Cepetan bangun!" kata, maksudnya teriak Xelophina untuk membangunkan teman-temannya. "Rapikan packed tent kalian dan kita berangkat ke kampung halaman kita, Fohnmore, ehm, hutan Orion sih lebih tepatnya..." kata Xelophina lagi.

"Al, ayo bangun! Bloody hell... Susahnya dia dibangunin..." kata Arthur dengan sedikit tidak sabar untuk membangunkan uhuktunanganuhuk bawahannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, saat semua packed tent sudah dibereskan, Alfred belum juga bangun. "ALFRED! BLOODY F***KING STUPID HERO AND HAMBUGERS MANIAC! PLEASE WAKE UP!" teriak Arthur sembari mulai terlihat beberapa twitch di dahinya. Xelophina menghampiri, "Aku saja..." katanya sambil menepuk bahu Arthur.

Dan cara membangunkan Alfred adalah...

"Jones~! Ada hamburger spesial untuk sarapan pagi lho... Yang terakhir udah mau dimakan Alexious tuh~" kata Xelophina. Semua sweatdrop. "Kok aku yang jadi tumbalnya?" ratap Alexious. Tak sampai 10 detik, Alfred keluar dengan pakaian rapi dan kinclong. "Mana?! Mana?! Alexious, kau memakan burger spesialku, hah?" kata Alfred dengan dark aura seperti milik Ivan Braginski. Tak tahunya, Ivan yang sudah mencapai perbatasan Light-Wind, langsung bersin dan membuat beberapa pohon tumbang!

Xelophina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa ada orang yang sedikit tidak waras ikut kontingenku sih?' batinnya.

.

.

.

Markas Besar WESC, Fohnmore

-Gilbert's POV-

"Hyat! Tak akan kuperbolehkan memasuki ruangan Presiden Direktur!" kata seorang spy officer disana. Aku menyeringai. "Terserah aku yang AWESOME mau masuk kemana..." Srat! Tebasan black swordku langsung membuat officer tadi tumbang. Namun, mati satu tumbuh seribu. Mungkin itulah yang menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang, tidak awesome...

"KAU YANG DISANA! TURUNKAN SENJATAMU DAN BERBALIK. ATAU KAMI MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN!" kata seorang. Yang ku tahu, mereka adalah advanced spy, mata-mata kelas 2. Mereka membawa Pindad SPM-2. Aku hanya nyengir. 'Semakin menarik, semakin AWESOME!' pikirku. "Bagaimana, jika kita bermain saja... Lebih awesome kan?" kataku. Mereka terlihat kebingungan.

"Yah...," aku maju ke arah mereka dan dengan sekali ayun, 2 orang tumbang. "..., misalnya..." aku kembali menumbangkan yang lain. "..., jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku..," semakin banyak. Kali ini mereka mulai menembakiku, namun meleset semua. Sekejap aku sudah berada di depan mereka dan menebas mereka semua. "Aku akan pergi-" tapi..,

SYUT! SRAT! JLEB!

"Ukh..." sesuatu menggores lengan ku sebelum menancap di lantai. 'Apa itu tadi?!' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku segera melompat jauh ke belakang. Terlihat beberapa meter dariku ada sebuah pisau. Terlihat dari bentuknya, itu pisau milik.. "Leticia.." gumamku.

Aku segera berdiri. Bukannya kalau begitu ia ada di dekat sini? "LETICIA! LETICIA ERIE JONES! KALAU KAU BERADA DI DEKAT SINI, KELUARLAH SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakku. Tak ada jawaban. Semua advanced spy tetap membidikku. Namun belum ada satu peluru pun yang keluar. "Memang ada apa?" tanya seseorang kemudian. Menyibak kerumunan advanced spy itu. Dan..

"Leticia..."

-End of Gilbert's POV-

.

.

.

Akhirnya 5 peserta kontingen Fire berhasil mencapai pos terakhir. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan, keempat regu lain juga mencapai pos 4 dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Aura tidak enak langsung terasa di sekitar pos 5. "5 regu berkumpul disini ya, da~" kata Ivan dengan senyum innocent namun mengintimidasi. "Kita ini sehati sekali..." timpal Xelophina.

"Lama tak jumpa, Aryo." Kata Sanders yang mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan dan tatapan benci dari Aryo. "Hai Francis, Gilbert mana?" tanya Antonio yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Lovino, ajudannya. "Hish, lebih baik aku memencet tombolnya sekarang." Kata Ludwig sambil berjalan menuju meja.

Sret. Kapak Antonio menghalanginya. "Tak semudah itu..." kata Antonio. Ludwig melirik Feliciano yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Feliciano melirik Antonio, Antonio melirik Francis, Francis melirik Xelophina, Xelophina melirik Samuel, Samuel melirik Ivan, Ivan tetap tersenyum sambil melirik Yao, Yao melirik Arthur, Arthur melirik Alfred, Alfred melirik Sanders, lalu Sanders melirik Aryo. Dan sekejap...,

Syut! Trang, trang, trang. "Wah, aku sangat membenci jarum-jarum anda, Señorita Volvacea." Kata Antonio. And all hell break loose. Pertarungan sengit kembali pecah. Seperti biasa, Wind, Water, dan Ground menjadi satu grup. Light dan Fire menjadi satu grup. "Sebetulnya aku tidak mau melawan Lovino-niichan, ve. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..." kata Feliciano disela-sela pertarungannya.

"Baka otouto! Aku juga tidak ingin melawanmu..." jawab Lovino. Namun, keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka untuk bertarung. Alfred dan Matthew bertarung melawan Sanders dan Larsen. "Kakak beradik melawan kakak beradik, eh? Alfred?" tanya Matthew. "Benar sekali, Matt. Ayo kita tunjukkan! HERO sudah pasti menang!" jawab Alfred dengan semangat HERO-nya.

Yang lain, ya, seperti biasa... Pertarungan terus berlanjut sekitar 15 menit sebelum akhirnya peserta Wind berlari ke arah perbatasan Wind-Fire kecuali Xelophina. "Kau ditinggalkan..." kata Francis. Xelophina dengan cepat melompat saat tebasan Francis diarahkan padanya. Ia mendarat tepat di atas meja. "Itu karena aku ingin memencet tombol ini."

Pip!

Dan Wind keluar sebagai pemenang melalui taktik cerdas Xelophina. Dengan cepat ia mengambil silver key dan Winner's Golden key secara bersamaan sebelum melompat kesatu dahan ke dahan lainnya dan menghilang. 'Sial! Gilbert tidak mengambil Winner's Golden Key-nya!' umpat Francis dalam hati. "HYAT!"

JRES!

"ARGH!"

"LUDWIG, VEE!"

Tangan Ludwig tertembus pedang Francis. "Maaf, aku sedang bad mood." Kata Francis. Ludwig yang jadi korban langsung di backup oleh Yoanna Beilschmidt, adiknya. "Scheiße.." umpat Yoanna. "Cepat halangi dia, schwester..." kata Ludwig sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangannya. Yoanna segera meninggalkan kakaknya dan berusaha mencegah Francis untuk mengambil kunci dan memencet tombol di meja.

Francis segera menghindar saat Yoanna akan menendangnya. Francis melompat dan mendarat beberapa meter dari meja tombol. Sedangkan Yoanna, tanpa buang waktu memencet tombol di meja karena jaraknya dekat. Setelah mengambil Silver Key, semua peserta Ground mundur ke perbatasan Wind-Fire.

"Kita ditinggal, da... Kokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkol..." kata Ivan saat mengetahui dua comrades-nya meninggalkannya. Aura gelapnya segera menguar dan membuat semua peserta Light dan Fire pingsan. Dan ia pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memencet tombol di meja dan mengambil silver key. "Semuanya, kita pergi, da!" kata Ivan. Dan Water pun menyusul kedua comrades-nya.

"SIAL! DASAR TOMATO BASTARDO!" umpat Lovino setelah sadar. Ia segera memencet tombol dan mengambil silver key. Lalu membangunkan teman-temannya dan menyeret Antonio. Dan yang terakhir, peserta Fire tidak kebagian.

.

.

Stadion Utama Grasburner, Grassburner, Fire.

"Kembali kita akan melihat siapa yang akan memasuki stadion Grassburner ini!" ucap sang MC. Tak lama, "Yak! Dan yang telah memasuki stadion adalah 6 peserta Wind!" lanjutnya. Terlihat di paling depan ada Arthur lalu disusul Alfred, Matthew, Alexious, dan Aryo. "Wah, Xelophina Volvacea masih belum terlihat.." kata MC itu lagi. Namun, baru saja MC itu berbicara, Xelophina muncul dengan mengacungkan Winner's Golden Key ditangannya.

"DAN WIND ADALAH PEMENANG LOMBA PERTAMA!" teriak sang MC. Semua penonton dari Wind bersorak gembira. Terlihat semua penonton mengambil sebuah papan dan mengacungkannya keatas sehingga membentuk bendera Wind, putih abu-abu dengan sayap emas ditengahnya.

"Yang kedua adalah Crystalline Ground!" teriak MC itu lagi. "Tapi, ah, ada seorang dari mereka yang terluka... Sepertinya ketua kontingen, Jenderal Ludwig Beilschmidt." Dua orang tim medis segera datang untuk membawa Ludwig ke ruang kesehatan. Namun, penonton dari Ground tetap bersorak. Mereka bahkan membentangkan bendera Ground yang besarnya hampir menutupi semua penonton itu.

"Mari kita tunggu peserta-peserta selanjut-, oh! Mereka sudah datang! Dan ternyata, WATER!" Begitu MC mengumumkan itu, penonton dari Water segera bersorak-sorai dan melambai-lambaikan bendera Water berukuran kecil yang terikat di tangan mereka. Penonton dari Light dan tuan rumah semakin ketar-ketir.

"Yang keempat adalah..., LIGHT!" Semua penonton Light bersorak. Beberapa mengayunkan tongkat besi yang sudah terpasang bendera Light dan menyanyikan lagu kebangasaannya. Penonton tuan rumah mencelos hatinya. "Sepertinya yang terakhir adalah tim tuan rumah, yaitu Fire." Kata sang MC. Dan benar. Saat akhirnya 6 peserta Fire muncul dari gerbang utama stadion, sorakan lemah mengiringi kedatangan mereka.

.

.

"SIAL! BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI?!" Teriak Sanders dan Francis bersamaan. Ketiga orang yang lain hanya bisa menunduk takut. "Gilbert juga begitu..., bagaimana bisa dia tidak melakukan yang kuperintahkan? Akhirnya jadi beginikan?!" kata Francis. Setelah mengatakan itu, Francis melangkah keluar. ""Hei! Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" tanya Sanders. Francis tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung melengos pergi. "Kak-" kata Larsen. "Diam Larsen... " jawab kakaknya ketus.

.

-Francis' POV-

Aku berjalan menuju ruang istirahat kontingen Wind. Aku tahu mungkin aku akan ditembak Alfred, digorok Xelophina, dan ditendang oleh Arthur, lebih parahnya disumpelin scone-nya, aku tetap harus menemui Matthew. Kalau perlu menculiknya juga tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu ruang istirahat itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku, lalu menurunkannya kembali. Mengangkatnya, lalu menurunkannya. Begitu terus sampai..,

Grek. "Francis?" tanya Matthew. Ya! Matthew! "Ikut aku sebentar. Sekarang!" kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya menjauh.

-End of Francis' POV-

.

"YOSH! KALI INI BIARKAN AKU MENGATUR STRATEGINYA KARENA AKU ADALAH HERO!" kata (baca: teriak sekuat tenaga) Alfred. Semua peserta kontingen Wind langsund memasang earplug super besar di telinga mereka. "Bloody git, Alfred. Pelankan suaramu atau kau kulempar ke danau Orion sekarang juga..." kata Arthur. Xelophina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Brigjend Jones, tolong pelankan suaramu..." kata Alexious. Meskipun pernah menjadi seniornya, tapi pangkat mereka berbeda sekarang. "Dasar bocah semprul." Gumam Aryo dan Eka bebarengan. Xelophina langsung melirik mereka dengan tatapan kau-benar-Aryo,Eka-Benar-sekali. "Jenderal, ada pesan dari Markas Besar." Kata Syero Krykylyvy yang ternyata juga ikut! Mungkin karena Xelophina membawa beberapa orang yang ikut dalam WESC.

Xelophina memberi kode pada Syero untuk menyambungkan ear-cellphonenya. "SEMUANYA TOLONG DIAM SEBENTAR!" teriak Lukas. Anak ini ternyata bisa bersifat yandere juga. Untunglah dia bisa membaca situasi. Semuanya langsung diam. "Iya, apa? Coba ulangi lagi? Eh?" kata Xelophina sambil berjalan pergi, maksudnya keluar dari ruangan. Alfred kembali berteriak, "YAH! SEKARANG UNTUK EXTREME PENTATROPHY DULU! LOMBA SELANJUTNYA ADALAH MENDAYUNG KE PULAU ATLAS. AKU USULKAN LUKAS, EMIL, ARYO, EKA, ALEXIOUS, NARUDIN, ALI, DAN AKU KARENA AKU HERO!" kata Alfred yang akhirnya..,

BUAGH DUAKH BUK BRAK SYUT GLEK BRUK PRANG KLONTANG KLONTANG PYAR MEONG

Ruang istirahat itu hancur kena amukan peserta kontingen Wind. Bahkan kucing pun ikut jadi sasarannya. "Iya! Iya! Ampun... **Iggy** kamu yang memberi kode arah ya..." kata Alfred yang lagi-lagi membuat senampan scone harus masuk kemulutnya. Akhirnya Alfred pingsan lagi... "Bloody hell.., rasakan itu! Makanya hentikan panggilan itu dasar hamburgers maniac!" kata Arthur dengan tampang khas gentlemannya.

.

"Francis, kita mau kemana? Fran-" kata Matthew. Tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan, Francis membalikkan badan dan secara (mungkin) tidak sengaja, bibir Francis bertemu dengan Matthew. 'APA?!' jerit Matthew dalam hati. Setelah lama sekali, akhirnya bibir keduanya berpisah karena karbon dioksida tidak bisa digantikan oleh oksigen.

"Je t'aime..." kata Francis lirih. Lirih sekali... Namun Matthew tetap bisa mendengarnya. "Francis..., mengertilah..." jawab Matthew sama lirihnya. "Tapi Matheiu..."

"Francis..., mengertilah..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hari ketiga Pentatrophy, Stadion utama Grassburner.

"Baiklah! Untuk hari ketiga ini..., dalam Extreme Pentatrophy, masing-masing kontingen akan menyelamatkan beberapa orang dari kontingennya yang telah disembunyikan oleh panitia Pentatrophy. Dan cara mereka untuk sampai kesana adalah dengan berdayung!" kata sang MC. Penonton mulai bersorak memberikan dukungan pada perwakilan negaranya masing-masing.

"Semua siap?" kata seorang dengan bendera hijau.

Dan pertandingan dimulai, saat bendera berkibar. "DAYUNG! DAYUNG!" Lukas, yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin mereka kali ini, langsung memberi aba-aba. Dalam sekejap, kapal dari kontingen Wind melesat maju mendahului keempat kapal yang lain. "Lebih cepat! ANKO UZAI! DAYUNG LEBIH CEPAT ATAU KAU KUBUANG KE LAUT SEKARANG!"

Sekejap –karena ancaman-ancaman dari Lukas yang keturunan pelaut Water- semua orang mendayung lebih cepat. Yang lain semakin tertinggal, tapi sepertinya Water dan Fire berhasil menyusul mereka. Arthur langsung menyuruh Lukas untuk menyuruh semua bloddy git –maksudnya semua rekannya dalam satu kapal- untuk mendayung lebih cepat.

"BLOODY GIT! KALAU KALIAN NGOMONG TERUS KITA BISA DISUSUL!" teriak Arthur akhirnya. Lukas tetap memasang wajah stoicnya menatap yang lain, sementara semua orang selain Arthur, Lukas, dan Aryo ketakutan karena dua orang berilmu hitam di depannya ini marah. "Ayo!" kata Aryo mengagetkan yang lain. "AYO KITA TUNJUKKAN KEMAMPUAN WIND DALAM BERDAYUNG!" katanya. Semua tersenyum. Bahkan Lukas pun akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

Tapi...

DOR! DOR!

.

.

"LEBIH CEPAT! KITA HARUS MEMBALAS KEKALAHAN FIRE KALI INI!" Ujar seorang perwakilan Fire yang menjadi pemimpin regu mendayung. Francis yang juga masuk dalam regu mendayung melihat ke arah kapal Wind. Sepertinya, comrade mereka –Water maksudnya- menembak kapal mereka.

"Cevin! Perintahkan semua mendayung lebih cepat! Kapal Wind berlubang! Kita bisa-" kata-kata Francis terpotong dengan dua tembakan dan air yang tiba-tiba menyembur dari dek kapal. "Kapal kita berlubang!" ujar Geraldine Bonnefoy adik Francis. "Cepat sumpal lubang itu dengan apapun!" perintah Francis. 'Dasar kolkhoz freak!' batinnya. Setelah menyumpal lubang peluru itu dengan sobekan baju dari masing-masing peserta, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah 1 hari 1 malam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di Kepulauan Atlas. "Sanders, siapkan SPM 1 dan 2. Larsen, siapkan Pindad SS-3 V4 Sharpshooter untuk semua. Cevin, tetap beri komando, Geraldine, kau yang menembak." Perintah Francis cepat. Kapal tongkang itu segera sibuk dengan berbagai macam senjata yang disiapkan.

"Jenderal! Peserta Wind!" kata Cevin Secyero, sang ketua regu kali itu. Francis dan Sanders –yang sudah berpangkat jenderal- menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Cevin. Sanders dan Fransic saling lirik. 'Kau mau mengerjai mereka?' pikir Sanders. Seakan mengerti yang dipikirkan Sanders, Francis melebarkan senyumannya, atau lebih tepatnya, seringainya.

"Geraldine, siap menembak. Arah jam 12, 1 km." Ujar Francis. Geraldine segera mengarahkan SPM 2 sementara Michael Richard, seorang peserta lain mengisi SPM dengan peluru. "Siap." Kata Michael setelah peluru disiapkan. Geraldine meletakkan wajahnya di belakang teleskop yang dipasang diatas SPM itu. "Kak..." kata Geraldine.

"Tembak!" perintah Francis. Detik berikutnya, peluru-peluru terlontar. Terlihat peserta Wind segera berhamburan menghindari peluru. SPM 2 memang sangat bagus untuk menembak jarak jauh dengan akurat. Tak lama kemudian, Larsen pun ikut menembak menggunakan SPM 1 karena diperintahkan Sanders.

Setelah beberapa lama, peserta Wind masuk ke hutan meninggalkan kapal tongkang mereka. Cevin segera memerintahkan semua orang untuk mendayung lebih cepat. "Akhirnya smpai juga..." kata Geraldino setelah mereka sampai di pulau itu. "Bakar kapal tongkang ini." kata Francis. "Kau masih dendam dengan peserta Wind, eh? Kalau kita membakar kapal mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa mencari-"

"Karena itulah, Sanders..." potong Francis cepat. Sanders tertawa pelan. "Kuberi tahu satu hal padamu, Francis. Matthew adalah satu dari 10 orang yang di sembunyikan." Kata Sanders. Semua peserta Fire termasuk Francis menoleh ke arah Sanders. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" tanya Francis. Sanders melirik Larsen, "Semua beres dengan uang..."

.

.

-Matthew's POV-

Aku terbangun pagi itu dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat. Mataku ditutup sehelai kain hitam dan kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, lalu meraba-raba sekelilingku. Terasa kayu dengan rongga agak besar ditengahnya. 'Ini pasti jeruji kayu.' Pikirku. Aku mencoba untuk mengubah lagi posisi dudukku dan meraba tempat lain.

Jeruji kayu ini kecil. Hanya cukup untuk 2 orang maksimal. Tapi, aku ada dimana? Apa mungkin... Ya! Pasti aku menjadi 1 dari 10 orang yang disembunyikan oleh panitia Wind! Tapi aku kan invisible..., jangan-jangan aku dilupakan mereka lagi... "Kumakishi! Kau ada disekitar sini?" kataku. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku menghela nafas. 'Semoga aku tidak dilupakan...'

-End of Matthew's POV-

.

.

-Normal POV-

Peserta Fire segera berpencar ke seluruh bagian pulau. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka harus bertarung melawan peserta Wind yang juga berada disana. Setelah 2 jam berputar-putar, Francis menemukan Matthew. "Ma chere..." katanya. Ia segera mendekati jeruji kayu yang mengurung Matthew. "Matheiu.., kau bisa dengar aku?"

"Francis?" jawab Matthew. "Francis? Itu kau?!" katanya. Francis segera mengeluarkan sebuah Silver Key. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu, Matheiu..." kata Francis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Francis! Kau akan mengorbankan seorang temanmu!" jawab Matthew. Silver memang hanya bisa digunakan satu kali. Ada sebuah sensor di Silver Key yang akan membuat kunci itu meleleh dengan sendirinya setelah digunakan untuk membuka satu gembok jeruji kayu.

"Tidak apa, mon chere.." kata Francis. Saat ia akan memasukkan Silver Key yang ia bawa ke lubang kunci, sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai pinggir jeruji itu. "Minggir..." sebuah suara berat dengan aksen American terdengar dari belakang. Saat Francis menoleh, terlihat kakak Matthew, Alfred, sedang berdiri membawa P3 yang moncong mengepulkan asap.

Alfred berjalan sambil mengokang P3 itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah Silver Key dari balik seragam WR Federation-nya. "Minggir.." katanya lagi. Ia menodongkan P3 itu ke arah kepala Francis. Francis memilih untuk bergeser menjauh dari jeruji kayu itu. Segera Alfred memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang kunci di gembok jeruji dan memuatrnya. Sesaat kemudian, kunci itu meleleh.

"Alfred.." kata Matthew saat Alfred membuka penutup mata dan ikatan tangan Matthew, "Merci..". Alfred segera menggandeng tangan adiknya dan meninggalkan Francis. Grab! "Tolong maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin, mon chere.." kata Francis sambil memegang tangan Matthew. Alfred menoleh ke arah Francis dan memberikan death glare.

"Jika kau dekat-dekat lagi dengan Matthew, tak akan kubiarkan kau melihat hari esok.." kata Alfred dengan nada mengancam. Francis tak gentar. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Matthew. "Francis.., aku mohon lepaskan..." kata Matthew. Francis menggeleng. "Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku, mon chere..." jawab Francis.

Jawaban Francis membuat Alfred geram. "Lepaskan tangannya, Bonnefoy.." katanya. Francis tetap tak berkutik. "Lepaskan sekarang juga!" kata Alfred meninggikan suaranya. Francis tetap tak bergeming, Matthew semakin was-was. "Lepaskan!" kata Alfred sambil menepis tangan Francis dari pergelangan tangan adiknya.

"Ayo, Matt.."

.

Delapan jam berlalu, semua peserta yang disembunyikan berhasil dikumpulkan kembali oleh regu pencari. Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke daratan Naturevalley.

.

Stadion Utama Grassburner, sehari setelah pencarian peserta.

Pada game kedua, Water menjadi pemenang disusul oleh Wind, Fire, Light, lalu Ground. Semua peserta yang mengikuti Extreme Pentatrophy pun diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat. Namun mereka juga harus bersiap diri untuk game selanjutnya sekaligus final. "Hei! Pengumuman peserta yang akan bertanding besok sudah ditempel!" kata Marrionate yang menjadi penyala obor. Francis langsung berlari keluar. 'Semoga si tea sucker atau Alfred yang menjadi lawanku.' Pikir Francis.

Saat ia sampai di tempat papan pengumuman, banyak peserta Extreme Pentatrophy yang berkerubung disitu. Mereka mencari nama mereka dan melihat siapa lawan mereka. Beberapa malah ada yang sudah adu mulut dengan peserta lain. Francis berusaha menyibak kerumunan itu namun...

"Matheiu..."

.

Francis meninggalkan kerumunan dan menyeret Matthew ke tempat sepi. "Ada apa, Francis?!" kata Matthew. "Kau sudah melihat siapa yang menjadi lawanmu?" tanya Francis. "Entah..., aku belum melihatnya..." jawab Matthew. Francis menatap Matthew mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Aneh rasanya melihatmu tanpa seragam Fire.." kata Francis. Matthew tersenyum tipis.

"Iya..., setiap aku ingin memakai seragam ini, aku selalu membayangkan diriku masih memakai seragam militer Fire.." jawab Matthew. "Dengan pin 'G'. Bukan 'CL'*" sambung Francis. Matthew tertawa. "Kau benar.." kata Matthew lagi. Francis menghela nafas, "Kau tak banyak berubah, mon chere... Tetap seperti dulu. Yang berubah darimu hanyalah kesetiaanmu. Dulu kau setia pada Kingdom of Fire, mengabdi pada Raja Xavier IV, masuk dalam militer Fire dan menjadi partnerku- bukan, menjadi seoang yang berharga bagiku..." kata Francis.

Saat Francis mengatakan itu, pipi Matthew bersemu merah. "Tapi kau sekarang menjadi warga Wind Republic Federation. Tanah kelahiranmu. Kau juga membawa Leticia, tinggal bersama kakakmu dan masuk kemiliteran Wind. Melawanku..." lanjut Francis.

"_Melawanku..."_ kata-kata itu menggema di telinga Matthew. 'Melawanmu...' pikirnya. Francis mengangkat tangan Matthew dan mengecup telapak tangannya. "Apakah kau tidak menyesal, mon chere?" tanya Francis. Matthew menggeleng. "Matthew..., kau masih ingat surat yang pernah ku beritahukan padamu?" tanya Francis lagi. 'Surat itu...' pikir Matthew.

Flashback

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Matthew. Francis menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau..."

Francis memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Matthew..." kata Francis. _"Aku telah mengirimkan surat tantangan perang dari Light dan negaraku untuk menyerang Water."_

"Kau bisa memicu Perang Negara 2, Francis..." jawab Matthew. Francis tertawa kecil, "Jika aku bisa mendapatkanmu lagi dengan cara itu, akan kulakukan. Surat ancaman itu telah kuberikan Gilbert untuk diberikan pada Leticia..." kata Francis. "A-APA? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!" kata Matthew berteriak sambil menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Francis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Francis. "Leticia adalah asisten pribadi Xelophina di WESC, Francis!" kata Matthew. Ya, sejak tahun lalu, Xelophina merekrut adik angkatnya itu untuk menjadi asisten pribadinya di WESC. Tentu saja Leticia tidak menolak. Apalagi Arthur dan Alfred mendukungnya. "Bukankah itu bagus, mon chere?" kata Francis

.

-Syero's POV-

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi stadion ini sambil mengagumi arsitekturnya yang indah. Kudengar, ini karena seorang arsitek bernama Heracles Karpusi yang mendesainnya. Tapi ada kabar kalau Heracles itu suka tidur dan kucing. 'Mungkin karena itu ukiran di atapnya ada kucing-kucingnya.' Pikirku sebelum mendengar dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"A-APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

"Kenapa?"

"Leticia adalah asisten pribadi Xelophina di WESC, Francis!"

Aku sangat terkejut saat seorang diantara mereka menyebut-nyebut Leticia dan Jenderal Xelophina. Apalagi tentang kedudukan Leticia di WESC. Setahuku, harusnya hanya orang-orang militer dan mata-mata WESC yang mengetahui hal itu. "Bukankah itu bagus?" kata seorang diantara mereka lagi.

"Kau bisa membuat kelima negara gempar, Francis! Apakah Raja Xavier IV yang menyuruhmu?" tanya yang lain. 'Suara ini! Pasti Letkol Williams!' pikirku. Aku memilih untuk mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pilar. "Bagus apanya, Francis? Francis, Fire sudah mengingkari Perjanjian Penta! Raja Xavier IV terlalu haus kekuasaan!" kata Matthew.

"Matheiu, Raja Xavier-"

"Raja Xavier akan memperluas kekuasaannya untuk menyatukan daratan Naturevalley dan Kepulauan Atlas dibawah panji kekuasaan Kingdom of Fire, bukan?"

"Tapi itulah mengapa kita setia padanya Matheiu! Kita selalu dikalahkan oleh pro-demokratis itu! Saatnya untuk membalas kekalahan Fire!"

Mereka.., tunggu! Bukankah itu Jenderal Francis Bonnefoy? Mereka membicarakan tentang apa? Mengapa Raja Xavier IV terlibat? Atau jangan-jangan, Fire akan menyerang Wind atau Light atau Ground? Memang benar penyerangan Light dan Fire kemarin telah melanggar Perjanjian Penta di Fohnmore... Apakah mungkin Fire dan Light akan memulai Perang Negara 2?

"Francis! Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu dengan berperang! Setelah Leticia menyelesaikan studinya di Military Nurse Academy, aku akan mundur dari kemiliteran dan kita bisa bersama. Tunggulah, Francis... ." Kata Letkol Williams. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Matthew berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Francis. "Matheiu!"

Suara Francis membuat langkah Matthew terhenti. "Je t'aime..."

-End of Syero's POV-

.

-Normal POV-

Matthew berjalan menyusuri lorong sebelum ia dicegat oleh ajudan Berwald Oxenstierna, Syero Krykylyvy. "Letkol.." kata Syero. Matthew langsung memberi hormat padanya. "Saya..., hanya ingin bertanya. Bukan sebagai atasan anda atau siapapun yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari anda, tetapi sebagai salah satu dari Introgator Senior WESC." Kata Syero. Tentu saja ini membuat Matthew kaget.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Matthew. Syero menghela nafas sebelum ia menjawab, "Apakah benar Fire akan menyerang Wind atau Light atau Ground **lagi**?" tanya Syero dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi'. Kedua mata birunya –walaupun matanya yang kanan mempunyai aksen ungu- menatap mata ungu Matthew dalam-dalam. Matthew kaget setengah mati saat ia ditanya seperti itu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Saya mendengar semuanya, Letkol Williams.. Saya mendengar semuanya..." potong Syero. Matthew ditangkap oleh Syero saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Syero. Matthew mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa..." jawabnya.

Matthew akhirnya menceritakan semuanya dilorong itu. Pikirnya, tak apalah jika aku menceritakannya pada orang WESC apalagi yang sangat dekat dengan Xelophina dan dapat dipercaya. Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang anggota LSAIM, GMSM, dan SEMC yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

Di Ruang Istirahat Water

"Jenderal Besar Braginski, Light mengeluarkan tantangan perang lewat surat yang sekarang dibawa oleh seorang Kolonel Fire di Fohnmore." Kata Ughuar Mayskur. Ivan dan Yao yang sedang mengelap pipa dan penggorengannya langsung menoleh dan menatap Kiku. "Apa kau yakin, aru?" tanya Yao. Ughuar mengangguk.

"Beritahu semua personel SEMC yang ikut kontingen kita, da. Aku akan memberitahu Samuel." Kata Ivan sambil meletakkan kain lap pipanya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Yao dan Kiku segera memanggil semua personel SEMC yang ikut dalam kontingen Water.

.

Di Ruang Istirahat Light

"Jenderal Carriedo, surat tantangan kita bocor ke Wind. Jenderal Francis Bonnefoy sepertinya telah membocorkannya ke seorang Letnan Kolonel Wind." Kata Alexandro Chris, seorang mata-mata LSAIM yang berpangkat Kolonel. Antonio langsung menyemburkan jus tomat kemasan yang sedang ia minum. "Apa katamu?! Kumpulkan semua personel LSAIM dan hubungi MarBes LSAIM di Electron." Kata Antonio.

"Ternyata bahaya juga menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan wine bastard..." kata Lovino yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Antonio menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau yang akan membereskannya kalau terjadi kekacauan..." jawab Antonio.

.

Di Ruang Istirahat Ground

"Jenderal Beilschmidt, Light mengeluarkan surat tantangan perang untuk Water." Kata Vladivar Macthar, seorang mata-mata GMSM yang berpangkat Kapten. Ludwig memijat batang hidungnya. "Seperti ini lagi... Ya sudah, cepat kumpulkan anggota GMSM dalam kontingen, kita akan mengadakan rapat." jawab Ludwig.

Vladivar segera memberi hormat dan meninggalkan Ludwig. 'Bruder..., pada siapakah kali ini kau berpihak?'

.

Tak lama, Syero dan Francis kembali ke Ruang Istirahat Wind. Segera Syero minta undur diri dan meninggalkan Matthew sendirian. Syero segera keluar dari ruang istirahat dan menelepon Xelophina lewat ear-cellphone. _"Halo, ada apa, Syero?"_ jawab seorang diujung sana. "Jenderal, surat tantangan itu ternyata benar. Anda benar. Surat itu telah sampai ke asisten pribadi anda, Leticia Erie Jones." Jawab Syero.

"_Kumpulkan saja semua. Aku akan melakukan rapat. Kita bertemu di taman tengah stadion."_ Kata Xelophina kemudian. Syero segera mematikan ear-cellphone-nya dan mem-broadcast pemberitahuan Xelophina ke semua anggota WESC yang ada di kontingen Wind. 'Perang Negara 2 akan segera dimulai... Tak lama lagi...'

.

Kantin Stadion Grassburner

"Kenapa Xelo?" tanya Samuel saat Xelophina selesai menerima telpon. Ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Samuel.. Ehm.., aku harus pergi.. Sampai nanti.." kata Xelophina. Samuel pun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat tunangannya itu melangkah keluar dari areal kantin. Setelah yakin Xelophina sudah jauh, ia segera membaca sebuah broadcast massage dari mantan Letkol-nya, Jono Firmansyah.

"_Semua mata-mata dan pengurus SEMC harap menuju ke ruang istirahat sekarang. Jenderal Besar Braginski mengadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang surat tantangan perang Light yang dibawa oleh Kolonel Fire bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt yang sedang berada di Fohnmore._

_Diharapkan untuk datang secepatnya."_

Begitulah isinya. 'Ada apa ini?' pikir Samuel. Ia pun akhirnya pergi dari areal kantin menuju ruang istirahat Water.

.

Taman Tengah Stadion Grassburner

"Semua telah berkumpul?" tanya Xelophina. Begitu ia datang ke taman tengah, semua mata-mata WESC langsung menyambutnya dengan sikap hormat. "Seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan, pasti Light atau Fire akan menyerang atau membuat tantangan perang. Dan ternyata benar, Light telah mengirimkan surat tantangan perang untuk musuh bebuyutannya, Water." Kata Xelophina.

"Tapi yang membuat ini menjadi rumit adalah, mengapa surat itu diberikan pada Fire dan mengapa Fire memberikannya pada Leticia." Lanjut Xelophina menatap satu-persatu wajah mata-mata WESC itu. Syero merekam suara Xelophina untuk dikirimkan ke MarBes dan Markas WESC di Wind. "Tapi aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Syero yang telah menguping pembicaraan Matthew dan Francis." Kata-kata Xelophina langsung dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Syero.

"Tugas kalian hanya satu. Tetap connected dengan yang lain. Berhati-hatilah pada mata-mata SEMC, LSAIM, FESG, dan GMSM. Jangan sampai kalian terlibat bentrok dengan mereka. Aku akan berbicara dengan Matthew. Rapat selanjutnya..., secepatnya saja." Kata Xelophina sebelum membubarkan rapat itu. Setelah semua personel bubar, Xelophina mengirimkan Personal Short Massage kepada Matthew.

Matthew yang sedang memikirkan nasib adik angkatnya segera mengambil membaca PSM yang baru masuk. Ternyata dari Xelophina. _"Matthew, aku melihat namamu di papan nama. Kau melawan ketua kontingen Fire, Francis Bonnefoy. Lalu, lebih baik kau menjaga jarak dengannya Matthew..."_. Menceloslah hati Matthew.

"Aku melawanmu..."

.

.

.

Tbc to Next Chapter

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, to the point.

*) BG disini adalah singkatan untuk Brigadier General. Sedangkan CL adalah Colonel Leutnant.

Je t'aime = I love you.

Maaf saya menggunakan 3 POV karena memang sangat dibutuhkan demi kelancaran cerita. Maaf sekali lagi, sepurane yo para readers...

Ada beberapa orang yang memiliki pangkat ganda yaitu tentara dan mata-mata WESC. Meskipun WESC bukanlah bentukan militer, banyak tentara Wind yang tertarik untuk masuk WESC. Kenapa? Karena mata-mata WESC dilatih langsung oleh Xelophina.

Lalu, entah kenapa saya nge-blank. Mungkin untuk lebih lengkapnya saya jelaskan di chapter 16 setelah Gerita. Perang Negara akan dimulai di chapter 13 saat GerIta.

Untuk FSEG, GMSM, LSAIM akan dijabarkan nanti. Namun semua adalah badan Intel dan Mata-mata. Yang bisa menembak selain D'Alicia-Mafiosos akan saya kasih bocoran chapter 10-12. Bocoran udah saya kasih lho...

Untuk Alice-kun, anda ganti penname! *deathglaresuperalasemuadark!nationHetalia Tapi gapapa lah... Arigato udah mau mengubah fic ini menjadi berbahasa Inggris.

Sekian..., lalu, untuk semua yang telah me-review Kami Mengaku dan Soerabaja, Kota Pahlawan..., terima kasih banyak. Tunggu tanggal 27 Desember, saya akan buatkan fic untuk memperingati pengakuan kedaulatan Indonesia by Belanda or Nethere melete.

Emang Nethere itu melete banget orangnya. Bayangin, udah berkali-kali Nethere melete bikin perjanjian damai, masih aja dilanggar! Hell! Yaud, sekian bacotan saya. Bye-bye...


	9. Kingdom of Fire: Rest in Peace

**Chapter 9**

**Introducing: Maretha Bonnefoy – Monaco, and Seysichlla Bonnefoy - Seychelles**

.

.

"Kau melawan siapa Matt? Aku sih melawan ketua kontingen Water. Si Braginski itu..." tanya Alfred. "Kalau aku melawan si tomato freak Carriedo! Mwahahahahaha!" kata Arthur dengan tawa nistanya. 'Kesambet arwah siapa, Iggy jadi kayak gini...' batin Alfred. "HOI! JONES! KIRKLAND! WILLIAM! KITA RAPAT SEBENTAR! PENTING NIH!" teriak Xelophina dari jauh.

Arthur, Matthew, dan Alfred langsung mengikuti Xelophina ke ruang istirahat tadi. Di dalam.., hanya terlihat beberapa orang peserta Wind yang juga bertugas di WESC. "Baiklah..., kita mulai..." kata Xelophina.

"Wait a sec, guys... Ini kan rapatnya WESC. Kenapa kita disuruh ikut?" tanya Arthur. Xelophina menghela nafas panjang. "Makanya dengerin dulu.." katanya. "Syero memberi tahuku bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin-, memaksa bertemu Leticia di MarBes. Sayangnya calon adik iparmu itu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya dan menahannya.

"Yang ingin diberikan hanyalah sebuah surat dengan segel. Tapi segel itu tidak bisa dibuka oleh WESC. Dan setahuku, segel surat seperti itu hanya diproduksi di Fire. Mereka serba tertutup." Lanjut Xelophina. Semua memperhatikannya. "Lalu?" tanya Arthur tidak sabar. "Masalahnya, gara-gara informasi mengenai surat itu bocor ke mata-mata 5 negara, badan intel kelima negara langsung bergerak. Kabar burungnya, Fire akan melakukan hubungan militer dengan Light dan menyerang Wind dan Water tepat setelah pentatrophy." Jawab Xelophina.

Semua langsung terperangah. "What the f***? Mereka mau memicu Perang Negara 2 ya?" kata Arthur. Semua setuju. "WESC, SEMC, LSAIM, FESG, dan GMSM sampai turun tangan. Berarti sudah parah.." kata Alfred. "Benar..., dan masalah lainnya...," lanjut Xelophina. "KAK! Principality of Oceana telah diserang Fire!"

"!" Perhatian langsung tertuju pada Darrel Onyxus Volvacea, adik Xelophina. "Ka-kamu yakin?" tanya Xelophina. Darrel mengangguk, "Kak Samuel akan kembali ke Water dan Pentatrophy akan ditunda." Xelophina berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengambil mantelnya. "Xelo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Arthur. Xelophina berhenti berjalan dan menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. "Menemui Samuel dan ketua panitia pentatrophy." Jawab Xelophina dingin.

"!?"

.

.

Trang trang trang! 2 pedang saling beradu. "Kurang cepat, sayang... Kesesesese."

Syut Hup tep. "Apanya yang kurang cepat?"

Ser.., darah menetes. "A-apa?!"

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada kak Arthur yang sudah melatihku berpedang." Katanya sambil menjilat noda darah di ujung pedangnya. Sang lawan menatapnya tajam. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang menang berikutnya..." jawab Gilbert dingin.

Mereka kembali berlari dengan pedang terhunus. Trang! Trang! Trang! Pedang kembali beradu. "Kenapa kau memihak mereka, Leticia? Fire jauh lebih awesome dibandingkan Wind! Fire adalah tanah kelahiranmu yang AWESOME, Leticia!" kata Gilbert di sela-sela pertarungan sengit itu.

"Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apa-apa. Tentang. Kehidupanku. Gilbert. Beilschmidt!" jawab Leticia dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Mata biru-merah-nya menatap dua mata merah Gilbert dalam. Menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Gilbert pun merasakannya. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Leticia adalah seorang anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Setelah bertemu dengan Matthew, barulah ia masuk ke militer dan mengabdi untuk negerinya. Tetapi saat Matthew berpihak pada Wind, Leticia mengikuti Matthew dan tinggal di Wind bersama kakak angkatnya. "Leticia..." ucap Gilbert pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Leticia menjawab "Apa?"

"Ich liebe dich, Leticia Erie Jones..." kata Gilbert kemudian. Pipi Leticia mendadak merah dan melompat agak jauh ke belakang. "A-a-apa yang kau katakan?!" jawabnya. Leticia mengerti kata-kata itu. Ia pernah mendengarnya dari seorang teman satu panti-nya yang berasal dari Ground. "Kau tak mengerti kalimatku yang AWESOME, Leticia? Apakah perlu kukatakan, 'Je t'aime'?" jawab Gilbert.

Blush! Pipi Leticia bertambah merah. Ia menatap lantai marmer dibawahnya. Untunglah mata-mata WESC tidak ada disitu. "Apa jawabanmu, Leticia? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku yang AWESOME ini sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita ditugaskan bersama*." Kata Gilbert. Gilbert meletakkan pedanganya dan berjalan mendekati Leticia.

Grab! Dipeluknya wanita berambut platinum seperti miliknya itu. "Was ist Ihre Antwort, Leticia? Ich mag es nicht zu warten..." tanya Gilbert. Leticia sempat memberontak agar Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena pelukan dan tenaga Gilbert lebih kuat. Ia akhirnya diam saja saat Gilbert menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Leticia.

.

"Je t'aime aussi..."

.

Samuel dan Ivan sedang bercakap-cakap saat Xelophina datang. "Apa benar?" tanya Xelophina. Dua orang itu menoleh bersamaan. "Apanya yang benar, da?" tanya Ivan balik. Xelophina mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Xelophina memandang mereka berdua tajam. Ivan melebarkan senyumnya. "Kalau benar kenapa?"

"Sudah kuduga..." jawab Xelophina. Samuel menghampirinya. "Xelo, kau tidak perlu turut campur. Ini urusan kami, jadi kami-" kata Samuel. Namun segera dipotong Xelophina. "Kami akan bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, semua sektor WESC hingga ke kota kecil sudah bersiaga."

"Kami bisa melakukannya sendiri, da." Kata Ivan. Flap flap, tep. Seekor burung elang tiba-tiba hinggap di bahu Xelophina. Dipunggungnya terdapat surat dengan lambang militer Wind. Xelophina segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Sebuah seringai muncul saat ia selesai membaca. "Menteri pertahanan setuju mengirimkan pasukan. Akulah yang akan maju memimpin pasukan itu." Kata Xelophina sambil menunjukkan surat itu ke Samuel dan Ivan.

.

Arena Tengah Pentatrophy, hari keempat, Final.

"Kembali kita hadir pada hari terakhir Pentatrophy. Kontingen Wind, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tetap berada di urutan pertama. Disusul oleh Water dan Ground, lalu Light dan yang terakhir Fire di tempat terakhir." Kata sang MC.

'Akhirnya tetap berjalan sampai akhir...' pikir Xelophina sambil tersenyum. Ia terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya. "Jenderal Volvacea.". Xelophina berbalik dan mendapati Matthew berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah sedih dan menyesal. "Kenapa Matthew? Ada yang salah?" tanya Xelophina lembut. Matthew terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maafkan saya..., saya ceroboh."

Senyum segera menghilang dari wajah Xelophina. Tatatapannya memancarkan kekecewaan. "Aku tahu... Kita sering melakukan kesalahan. Kau pernah, aku pernah. Kesalahan adalah serpihan hidup kita yang tak akan pernah berhenti terjadi." Kata Xelophina memandang langit biru. Matthew terdiam.

"Kesalahan itu, akan berbuah pada 2 hal. Yang baik, dan yang buruk. Seperti kesalahanmu, hal baiknya, kita saat ini tahu tentang rencana licik duo monarki. Namun buruknya..." Xelophina memandangi langit. "..., Perang Negara 2 akan segera dimulai. Tak lama lagi..." lanjutnya. Wajah Matthew menegang. 'Perang Negara 2?'

.

"Baiklah! Untuk pertarungan pertama, Jenderal Besar Arthur Kirkland dari Wind melawan Jenderal Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari Light." Kata sang MC. Penonton Wind mulai menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya sambil kembali membuat bendera Wind dari papan-papan untuk mendukung wakilnya.

"_Wind in our homeland..."_

"_Bring us peace and prosperity..."_

"_From the great nature already gave us..."_

"_From the great nature already prepared us.."_

"_For the wind in our homeland..."_

Sedangkan Light meneriakkan yel-yel mereka diiringi tabuhan genderang. "Penonton semakin memanas, dan inilah kedua peserta kita!" kata sang MC. Dari pinggir stadion, terlihat 2 orang peserta sudah berdiri di ujung jembatan yang berlawanan arah. Keduanya memandang dengan tajam seakan akan segera menebaskan senjata mereka begitu pertandingan dimulai.

"Iggy hebat ya, Matt?" kata Alfred dari tribun peserta. Matthew yang ditanyai Alfred tidak menjawab. "Matt?" tanya Alfred lagi. Akhirnya Alfred menoleh ke arah belakang. Namun, Matthew tidak disana. Tidak sedang dalam mode invisible, tapi memang tidak ada disana.

.

-Matthew's POV-

Lagi-lagi aku diseret Francis menuju taman di belakang stadion Grassburner. Aku masih ingat waktu Francis membeberkan tentang rencana Light menyerang Water dan kembali berusaha mempengaruhiku untuk kembali ke Fire. Siapapun tolong selamatkan daku...

Yah, akhirnya sampai juga kami di taman itu. Francis melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik menghadapku. "Maafkan aku, Matheiu.." katanya memecah keheningan. "Tapi aku, aku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, mon chere... Jika aku perlu menculikmu dan membawamu kembali ke Fire, akan kulakukan. Meskipun kakakmu akan menyeretmu kembali ke Wind."

Aku termenung. Francis belum pernah serius dalam menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada wanita. Aku sudah habis hitungan berapa kali ia gonta-ganti teman wanita. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, mon chere... Jika kau menerimaku, aku tak akan berganti haluan lagi..." kata Francis sambil memegang dan mencium tanganku. Aku merasakan kedua pipiku merona.

"Francis..."

"!"

-End of Matthew's POV-

.

.

CTRANG TANG TANG WHUT HUP, tep.

Pertandingan telah dimulai. Arthur dan Antonio gencar melakukan serangan, namun belum ada yang terluka. "Kalahkan aku kalau bisa, tomato freak!" kata Arthur pedas. Antinio membalasnya dengan deathglare yang membunuh. "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, Arturo!" jawabnya.

WHUT! Kembali kapak Antonio diayunkan. Hup, tep. Arthur melompati kapak itu dan mendarat agak jauh dari tempat Antonio berdiri. "Kapakmu menyebalkan, tomato freak." Kata Arthur ketus. Antonio tertawa pelan. "Pedangmu mengganggu..." jawab Antonio.

"Hooo! Pertandingan memanas! Tak hanya bertarung dengan senjata, namun juga dengan kata-kata!" komentar sang MC. "Boleh tidak ya aku menebas MC sialan itu? Malas aku mendengar komentaranya.." kata Arthur. Antonio menyeringai, "Akan kulakukan. Setelah aku mengalahkanmu Arturo.." jawab Antonio.

.

"Kemana si Matthew ini? Dia kan nggak sedang invisible mode, tapi kok nggak kelihatan?" kata Alfred. Ia sekarang sedang berjalan melewati lorong-lorong di stadion Grassburner. "Francis.."

"!" Alfred mendengar suara adiknya. 'Apa Matthew disekitar sini?'pikirnya. Ia segera berjalan kearah taman kecil di dekat situ dan mengintip dari balik sebuah pilar. "Aku mohon, mon chere.. Aku mohon.." kata Francis. 'WTF?! Dia akan mempengaruhi Matthew lagi?!' pikir Alfred yang sudah ketar-ketir. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Francis... Aku orang Wind. Aku lahir dan besar di Wind. Aku-"

"Tapi Fire yang sudah membesarkan namamu, mon chere... Aku sudah membesarkan namamu!" potong Francis dengan penuh emosi. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin melawanmu, mon chere..." lanjut Francis. "Tapi kau harus! Karena aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Matthew padamu, Francis.." kata Alfred sambil keluar dari balik tembok. "Pilihlah Matt..." Alfred mengokang M110 yang dibawanya. "Pilihlah, Wind, atau dia."

.

Syut, ctang, ctang. "Masih bisa bertahan rupanya? Arturo?" kata Antonio dengan nada mengejek. Arthur mendengus. Dia terlalu meremehkan. Akhirnya kapak Antonio berhasil menggores dada Arthur. "Aku takkan menyerah tomato freak!" jawab Arthur sambil menendang Antonio dan segera menebaskan pedangnya.

Srat! Ser..

"Ukh.." Darah mulai mengalir dari sabetan pedang Arthur. Menggores dari bahu kiri hingga ke pinggang kanan. _"Kedua peserta sudah terluka. Bagaimana akan berlanjut?"_ sang MC memanas-manasi. Penonton terus memberikan dukungan. "Aku akan menang." Kata Arthur sambil berlari menerjang Antonio dengan pedang terhunus.

.

"Pilihlah, Wind, atau dia." Kata-kata Alfred membuat Matthew semakin bingung. 'APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?' jerit Matthew dalam hati. Tahu kalau apapun yang ia pilih pasti membuat Alfred dan Francis bertarung. 'Siapa? Siapa yang harus kupilih?' pikir Matthew. Aura di taman itu menjadi semakin tegang saat Francis menyiapkan pedangnya. "Aku...," akhirnya Matthew buka mulut.

"Aku memilih berjuang bersama Wind. Maafkan aku Francis..." lanjut Matthew. Hati Francis langsung mencelos. 'Aku ditolak. Lagi...' batin Francis. Ia mngeratkan genggamannya di kepala pedangnya yang masih tersarung. "Kau sudah dengar? Ayo Matt. Kita kembali.." kata Alfred. "...napa?"

"!?"

"KENAPA SELALU SEPERTI INI?!" Francis merangsek maju ke arah Alfred. Entah sejak kapan, pedangnya sudah terlepas dari sarungnya. "Tidak!" Matthew berusaha menghalangi Francis. Alfred segera menodongkan senapannya. Yang selanjutnya berjalan dengan lambat.

Saat Francis mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dengan dua tangan, Matthew mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. "MATT!" teriak Alfred melihat adiknya dalam bahaya. "Maafkan aku..., maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, Francis.. Maafkan aku, Alf.." kata Matthew.

JRAS! "MATTHEW! TIDAK!"

Pedang Francis berhasil menembus tubuh Matthew. Alfred yang melihat kejadian itu langsung meraih senapannya yang terlempar agak jauh ke belakang dan menembakkannya ke arah Francis. DOR! Peluru itu mengenai pelipis Francis. Seketika Francis jatuh ke tanah, begitu juga dengan Matthew.

Alfred segera menghampiri Matthew. "Matthew, bertahanlah... Kumohon bertahanlah! Matt!" kata Alfred. Matthew masih belum merespon. Keadaannya sudah parah dan Matthew sudah sekarat. "Uhuk.., Al.."

"Aku disini.. Matt tolong bertahanlah aku, aku akan membawamu ke ruang medis sekarang.." jawab Alfred sambil berusaha menggendong Matthew. Namun segera dicegah oleh Matthew sendiri. "Tidak.., uhuk, perlu Al.. uhuk uhuk." Matthew menjawabnya sambil membatukkan darah. Pedang Francis tepat menembus jantungnya. "Maafkan aku, Al.." kata Matthew lirih.

"Tidak..., Matthew.." Alfred tahu akan berakhir kemana percakapan ini. "Aku, uhuk, minta maaf.., atas segala kesalahanku dulu, Al. Aku telah membuatmu khawa- uhuk, uhuk -tir. Aku .., aku..." kata Matthew lirih. Alfred semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Matthew. "Matt.., tidak.. Ini..."

"Maafkan aku, Al. Aku, uhuk, akulah yang secara tidak sengaja menyebarkan informasi mengenai, uhuk, surat Francis yang diberikan pada Leticia..." kata Matthew. Pernyataan itu langsung mebuat Alfred terbelalak. 'Jadi Matthew yang...'

"Maafkan aku..."

Dangan Matthew menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya... "MATTHEW! TIDAK! MATT! BANGUNLAH! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU MATT!" teriak Alfred histeris. Baru dua tahun ia bersama Matthew lagi. Namun akhirnya ia ditinggal seperti ini.. "MATT!.. Ukh..., ini bukan salahmu.. Bukan salahmu.., MATTHEW!"

.

"!"

'Tadi itu suara Alfred...' batin Arthur. Ia segera berlari kearah jembatan penghubung dan berlari menuju lorong. Antonio tentu saja terkejut. Begitu juga yang lain. 'Ada apa dengan Alfred? Apakah ada yang terjadi.. Firasatku buruk...' pikir Arthur. Ia berlari kemana kakinya menuntunnya. Dan sampailah ia di taman belakang stadion.

"!"

Ia melihat Alfred, Matthew, dan Francis. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Alfred menoleh. "Iggy.., Iggy.. Matthew.." kata Alfred. Air mata tetap mengalir deras dari matanya. "Apa yang terjadi Alf? Kenapa, kenapa?" Arthur kehilangan kata-kata.

"Matthew.., Iggy..., Matthew..." Alfred menggenggam erat tangan Matthew. Arthur tercekat, kemudian segera berlari ke arahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin..?" kata Arthur. Namun benar. Pedang Francis yang masih menancap di dada kiri Matthew menjelaskan semuanya. "Alfred.., bersabarlah.. Relakan.." kata Arthur sambil merengkuh tunangannya itu dalam pelukan.

"Matt.., Matthew..."

.

"Kirkland! Jones! Apa yang terja..., di..." kata Xelophina begitu datang. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Arthur meninggalkan arena ditengah pertandingan, Ia segera mencari Arthur. "Aku..., turut berduka cita..." kata Xelophina sambil berjalan mendekati Arthur, Alfred dan jasad Matthew. Tak lama, semua peserta kontingen Wind dan Fire datang. Panitia Pentatrophy pun turut menghampiri.

"Ukkhh..." Alfred kembali menangis. "JENDERAL!" kata seorang peserta dari Fire sembari menghampiri jasad Francis. "Francis.." kata Sanders. Semua melepaskan topi dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Tanda belasungkawa. "Kita akan hentikan Pentatrophy sekarang..." kata ketua panitia Pentatrophy.

.

.

Fohnmore dan Grassburner, keesokan harinya..

"Jenderal Besar Camp Militer Utama Wind selaku Inspekur Upacara tiba di tempat pemakaman, barisan disiapkan." Kata pembaca susunan upacara.

.

"Menteri Departemen Pertahanan Fire selaku Inspekur Upacara tiba di tempat pemakaman, barisan disiapkan." Kata pembaca susunan upacara.

.

"**SIAAAAP! GRAK!"** kata Xelophina dan Sanders selaku komandan upacara.

.

"**Laporan komandan upacara."**

.

Xelophina dan Sanders berjalan maju kearah inspektur upacara dan berhenti kira-kira 1.,5 meter dari inspektur upacara**. "Lapor, upacara pemakaman SIAP dimulai."** Kata Xelophina dan Sanders. **"Lanjutkan."** Jawab inspektur upacara. **"LANJUTKAN."** Kata Xelophina dan Sanders sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke tempat semula.

.

"**Pembacaan riwayat hidup."**

.

Leticia masuk ke tempat pemakaman sambil membawa sebuah map. "Riwayat hidup. Satu, nama, Matthew Jones William. Pangkat, a, Mantan Jenderal Kingdom of Fire. B, Kolonel resimen 12 batalyon 1, Fohnmore. NRP, 71234509. Jabatan, perwira menengah Angkatan Darat Wind."

.

Larsen masuk ke tempat pemakaman sambil membawa sebuah map. "Riwayat hidup. Satu, nama, Francis Bonnefoy. Pangkat, Jenderal Military of Fire. NRP, 40112453. Jabatan, perwira tinggi Angkatan Darat Fire."

.

"Dua, pendidikan. A, umum, sekolah umum dasar, sekolah umum menegah pertama, sekolah umum menengah atas. B, militer, pelatihan kader tentara Fire, pengembangan tentara menengah Wind. Tiga, dilahirkan di East Muson pada hari 1 bulan 21 tahun 20. Anak kedua dari almarhum bapak Abraham Fritzgerald Jones dan almarhumah ibu Kelly Maria William. Meninggalkan dua orang saudara, dimana terdiri dari, seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan."

.

"Dua, pendidikan. A, umum, sekolah khusus dasar, sekolah khusus menegah pertama, sekolah khusus menengah atas. B, militer, pelatihan kader tentara Fire, sekolah (camp) mata-mata FSEG, pengembangan tentara menegah. Tiga, dilahirkan di Grassburner pada hari 1 bulan 21 tahun 18. Anak pertama dari almarhum Jenderal Nicolaes Franḉois Bonnefoy dan almarhumah ibu Vrillya Lemercier Bonnefoy. Meninggalkan dua orang adik perempuan."

.

"**Empat"**

.

"Tanda jasa yang dimiliki, Bintang Dharma, Bintang Sakti, Bintang Kartika Eka Paksi Utama, Satyalencana Teladan, Satyalencana Kesetiaan."

.

"Tanda jasa yang dimiliki, Bintang Kartika Eka Paksi Utama, Bintang Sakti, Bintang Sewindu MOF, Satyalencana Teladan, Satyalencana Kesetiaan, Satyalencana Peristiwa."

.

"**Lima, meninggal pada hari 20 bulan 24 tahun 48 dalam usia 30 tahun karena terbunuh. Selesai."**

.

"**Aphel persada."**

.

"Saya, Jenderal Besar Camp Militer Utama Wind, atas nama negara dan Military of Wind. Dengan ini, mempersembahkan kepada persada ibu pertiwi, jiwa raga dan jasa-jasa dari,"

.

"Saya, menteri Pertahanan Fire, atas nama negara dan Military of Fire. Dengan ini, mempersembahkan kepada persada ibu pertiwi, jiwa raga dan jasa-jasa dari,"

.

"Nama, Matthew Jones William, pangkat, a, mantan Jenderal Kingdom of Fire, b, Kolonel resimen 12 batalyon 1, Fohnmore, NRP 71234509. Jabatan perwira menengah kemiliteran Angkatan Darat Wind. Anak kedua dari bapak Abraham Fritzgerald Jones, meninggal pada hari 20 bulan 24, tahun 48 pada jam 11:00 waktu CNV."

.

"Nama, Francis Bonnefoy, pangkat, a, Jenderal Military of Fire, NRP 40112453. Jabatan perwira tinggi Angkatan Darat Fire. Anak kedua dari almarhum Jenderal Nicolaes Franḉois Bonnefoy, meninggal pada hari 20 bulan 24, tahun 48 pada jam 11:00 waktu CNV."

.

"**Penurunan jasad ke liang lahat, barisan diistirahatkan."**

.

"**Penurunan jasad ke liang lahat. Istirahat ditempat, SERENTAK! GRAK!"** kata Xelophina dan Sanders memberi aba-aba.

.

8 orang tentara berstatus senior tingkat 2 Letnan 1 segera mengelilingi liang lahat. 4 perwira militer berstatus senior 1 Kapten mengangkat bendera Wind yang menutupi peti.

.

8 orang tentara berstatus senior tingkat 1 Kapten segera mengelilingi liang lahat. 4 perwira militer berstatus Kolonel mengangkat bendera Fire yang menutupi peti.

.

East Muson, Pemakaman Matthew

Alfred yang berdiri di barisan divisi 2, berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. 'Matthew...' kata Alfred dalam hati. Kakinya bergetar dan hampir jatuh terduduk jika Arthur tidak segera mengangkat tangan tanda meminta izin untuk meninggalkan barisan. Begitu diizinkan, ia menarik Alfred ke pinggir.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Alf..." kata Arthur. Alfred menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Arthur dan menangis. "Matt.." bisik Alfred disela-sela tangisnya. Arthur memahami hal itu. Mereka terpisah selama 10 tahun, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersatu namun hanya untuk 2 tahun. Sebelum Matthew kembali ke hadirat Yang Maha Kuasa. "Relakan, Al..., ia tidak akan tenang kalau kau seperti ini terus... Tabahlah Al... Tabahlah.." kata Arthur mencoba menenangkan tunangannya itu.

Setelah peti masuk ke liang lahat sepenuhnya, Alfred, Arthur, dan Leticia dipersilahkan untuk melemparkan bunga calla lily ke dalam liang lahat. Disusul oleh teman-teman Matthew di camp pengembangan tentara menengah Wind. Setelah itu barulah ke-40 perwira tinggi lainnya. Yang terakhir, tanah mulai mengubur peti dan bunga-bunga calla lily itu.

.

Grassburner, sesaat setelah pemakaman Francis.

"Yang tabah, ya, Maretha..." kata Sanders. Maretha masih menangis sambil mendekap adiknya, Seysichlla. "Kak Francis..." kata Seysichlla. "Nanti aku kasih coklat, deh... Ku suruh Kak Bella buatin coklat, terus dikirim ke rumah, ya?" kata Larsen berusaha menghibur dua teman baiknya itu. Seysichlla mengangguk pelan.

Sanders berdiri kembali lalu mengajak Maretha, Sesichlla dan Larsen pulang. "Ayo..., Bella pasti sudah menunggu dirumah." Kata Larsen. Mereka pun meninggal makam Francis ditemani angin dan kelopak bunga mawar merah.

.

East Muson, sesaat setelah pemakaman Matthew.

Setelah memberi ucapan bela sungkawa pada Alfred dan Leticia, semua orang pulang. "Jones, Erie, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Xelophina berusaha menghibur Alfred. "Terima kasih, Jenderal." Jawab Alfred. "Terima kasih, Presdir." Lalu Leticia. "Kirkland..." kata Xelophina lagi. Arthur mengangguk.

"Alfred, aku tahu ini berat.. Tapi, mari kita pulang. Kau juga Leticia..." kata Arthur. Alred mengangguk. Leticia bangkit berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan kakak angkatnya itu. "Ayo kak..." katanya. Dan saat mereka berbalik meninggalkan makam Matthew, angin kencang berhembus. Dan berdirilah bayangan Matthew, berdiri tersenyum menatap kakaknya.

.

.

.

Tbc to Next Chapter

.

.

.

A/N: WADUUUH! Rasanya cepet banget alurnya... Saya sering nge-blank sih soalnya! Ehm, mungkin setelah membaca ini banyak yang bertanya, 'Kalo Franada bareng-bareng meninggal disini, berarti mereka nggak muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya dong?'

Jawabannya,

SALAH BESAR!

Franada tetap ada meskipun dalam bentuk Dream atau Flashback. Penjelasan kali ini, untuk tanda jasa, saya terpaksa pake yang ada di Indonesia. Secara, saya lebih ngeh kalo tanda jasa yang di Indonesia. Saya kan anak Indonesia! *bangga100%

Lalu, untuk prosesi pemakaman sampai sesaat setelah pemakaman, urutan tempatnya adalah

East Muson

Grassburner

Bersamaan

Bersamaan

Bersamaan

Bersamaan

East Muson

Grassburner

Bersamaan

Bersamaan

East Muson

Grassburner

Bersamaan

Bersamaan

East Muson

Grassburner

*) Baca lagi 5 Countries, 5 Loves, 5 Wars chapter 5. Ada adegan dimana Leticia disuruh untuk membunuh Alfred dan Matthew didampingi oleh Gilbert. Cinta bisa bersemi dimana saja, man...

Lalu, di chapter 8, Xelophina telah rapat dengan mata-mata WESC inti dan Senior. Sedangkan rapat yang bersama Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew itu adalah rapat umum WESC. Rapat umum itu semua ikut rapat. Tapi karena yang senior dan inti udah rapat duluan, jadi disini yang ikut rapatnya hanya mata-mata junior

Well, ini seperti dalam Introducing, Maretha adalah Monaco, Seysichlla adalah Seychelles. Dulu siapa ya yang pernah minta saya buatin fanfic RusiaxMonaco dan Spamano? Chapter depan dua pairing itu ada lho...

CNV adalah Center Naturevalley. Lalu Darrel Onyxus Volvacea, tentu saja adiknya Xelophina! Sebetulnya itu adiknya Alexious. Saya jelasin nanti aja ya? Bella sudah pasti Belgia. Apalagi ya? Yang ingin tahu model stadion Grassburner, lihat aja Kiba TV Animation Series. Bagus lho stadionnya.

Ada lagi pemberitahuan, fic ini akan segera di-publish ulang di fandom bahasa Inggris oleh D Alicia-Mafioso. Tentu saja atas seijin saya... Well, kalau ada yang ingin meminta gambar Xelophina bisa langsung melihat Avatar saya. Itu Xelophina lho...

Tambahan,

LSAIM = Light Spy Agency of Intelegent Movement

FSEG = Fire Spy Elite Group

GMSM = Ground Military Spy Movement

Alicia-kun, maaf kalo saya ganti soal LSAIM-nya.

Well, Next Chapter is:

**The Kingdom of Light**

**Main Pairing: Spain X South Italy/Romano – Antonio F.C. X Lovino V. Slight USA X UK – Alfred F. J. X Arthur K. and Russia X Monaco – Ivan B. X Maretha B.**

Akhir kata, Review for a bit pleaseeee...


	10. PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING!

**PEROMBAKAN!**

**Akan diadakan perombakan total!**

Setelah bekerja keras selama 9 chapter, Star-BeningluvArthur harus merombak habis isi fic-nya! Hal ini dikarenakan Star-BeningluvArthur melakukan perombakan besar-besaran pada isi novel yang sedang ia tulis. "Jika novel saya sudah kelar, saya akan mengadaptasikannya pada fic saya ini." Terang Star-BeningluvArthur.

Star-BeningluvArthur pun akan segera menutup poll yang sudah ia buat, membuat 2 sequel Beneath the Sky, In the Middle of Rose Field, dan HIATUS TOTAL SELAMA SETENGAH TAHUN KE DEPAN!

.

.

.

.

Gomenne semua... Saya akhirnya merombak seluruh isi novel saya. Ceritanya akan lebih fluff, lebih romance, lebih angst, namun lebih serius dengan action yang lebih menggetarkan hati. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu setengah sampai satu tahun untuk menulis ulang novel saya dan fic ini...

Tapi, yah..., beginilah jadinya...

Untuk Alicia D'Mafioso..., gomenne minna-san... Semoga tidak memberatkan Alicia-kun. Saya janji bakalan menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya. Sebagai gantinya, Star akan membuat sequel dari Beneath the Sky, In the Middle of Rose Field yaitu Beneath the Sky, in the Middle of Tomato Field dan Beneath the Sky, In the Middle of Sunflower Field.

Selain itu, Najika and the Burned scones chapter 1 akan segera release. Secepatnya setelah dua sequel BtSItMoRF selesai. Yah..., sekian minna-san... Semoga minna-san sabar menunggu...

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
